So, It s Life
by BlanchThomas
Summary: -Thompson es el apellido de mi padrastro.- murmuré desdoblando el papel.- Este es mi certificado de adopción, se hizo legal hace dos años, para que pudiese gozar de los privilegios de su apellido.- comenté reprimiendo el fuerte deseo de girar los ojos. AH- EXB (ShortFic)
1. Rompiendo Raíces

Así es mi vida.

Chapter 1.

El sol estaba maravilloso, sentí como mi cuerpo absorbía toda la vitamina D posible. Suspiré, mientras me permitía tocar mi cuello con mis dedos, sintiendo y ahora más cálida piel ante mi tacto.

-¿Estás segura de no olvidar nada Bella?.- escuché la voz de Reneé ahora más cerca. Bufé.

Abrí los ojos, mientras volvía a colocar mi lentes de sol y me permitía enfocarla. Ahí estaba luciendo su característica sonrisa reconfortante y a la vez nerviosa. Era una mujer muy despistada, y todos estos años con ella, solo habían servido para que yo entendiera que había cosas que agradecía no haber heredado de mi madre. Sonreí.

-Tengo que ir por mi certificado de movilidad a la Facultad, madre.- dije sacando de mi bolsillo las llaves de mi auto. Me coloqué la pequeña mochila de cuero negra en la espalda y me permití observar el paisaje desértico que se extendía ante mí.

Adiós calor.

-Bien.- dijo mientras cerraba del todo la pequeña caja en la mesa. Nos encontrábamos en la terraza de la que a partir de ahora sería nuestra antigua casa. Nos mudábamos, por tercera vez en dos años.-Victoria y Tanya nos alcanzaran allá.- murmuró mi madre pensativa, observaba a nuestro alrededor, tratando de adivinar que más no pertenecía ya aquí. Suspiré.

Reneé me observó calmada evaluándome, trate de no darle importancia, y desvié mi mirada hacia la pequeña vista en la puerta. Phil estaba terminando de cargar algunas cosas en la pequeña camioneta de la mudanza. Sonreí. Se veía nervioso, teniendo que tener mayor control como siempre, pues mi madre olvidaba todo.

-Bella.- escuché su tono condescendiente. Rodé los ojos, me paralicé al momento al pensar que pudo haber notado mi gesto, pero luego recordé que tenía mis ojos cubiertos. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio mental.

-Basta.- dije exasperada.- No sigas con lo mismo, madre.- refunfuñé.- No importa más, iré por mis documentos y los alcanzaré en 50 minutos.- dije empezando a caminar a la puerta.

Aferré mis manos ante el cansancio de las mismas palabras de Renée ante la mudanza en los tirante de la pequeña mochila, no deseaba escucharlo. Con la llave de mi auto colgando en mis manos, me encaminé a la salida, dando paso a los señores de la mudanza que venían con cajas enormes de la cocina. Una vez ellos habían despejado la salida, me apresuré hacia mi coche.

-¡Bella!.- escuché que gritaba Phil a mi espalda. Me giré a encararlo.- No olvides que tu auto irá en el compartimento número 2, cariño.- dijo cauteloso. Desde que habían tenido que dar la noticia a la familia que teníamos que mudarnos de nuevo, él mantenía algo de cuidado conmigo, quizá por qué mi reacción no había sido la más apropiada.

-Claro.- asentí repitiendo el número en mi cabeza.- Los alcanzó en 50.- dije dandole la espalda agitando mi mano en despedida. Sonreí cuando divisé mi coche, me deje caer en el interior de los asientos de cuero y sonreí mientras me encaminaba a salir de la calzada rumbo a mi Universidad, o bueno, para el caso. Mi antigua Universidad. Bufé.

Soy Isabella Swan Dwyer-Thompson. Para abreviaturas, Bella.

Con 22 años a mi cuesta, una carrera a poco de finalizarse en Ingeniería en Diseño y Animación había vuelto a vivir con mi madre hace 3 años. Mis padres, Charlie Swan y Renée Dwyer habían disfrutado de un alocado y romántico amor de verano, que termino consolidándose a los dos años, que habían decidió escapar para casarse, mi madre aún no terminaba su facultad, pero mi padre ya era un respetable trabajo en una empresa de Tecnología.

A los tres meses de casados habían tenido la fantástica noticia del embarazo de Renée, ambos estaban emocionados, sin embargo para lo que ninguno estaba preparado era para el pequeño desliz de mi madre. Ella había decidido retomar su carrera cuando yo había cumplido los 4 años, analizando que sería más fácil el poder cuidarme y terminar sus estudios. Todo parecía marchar bien, hasta qué un día le había comunicado a mi padre que se iba, me tomó en sus brazos junto al título recién adquirido en Literatura y habíamos huido al refugio de mi madre en Arizona. Dónde conoció al Flamante y bronceado Phil Thompson.

Phil es Especialista en Análisis de Riesgos de inversión, tengo que admitir que es realmente bueno y letal en lo que hace, no me malentiendan, nunca tuve nada en su contra. sin embargo sentía que debía lealtad a mi padre. Sonreí.

Mamá y Phil habían congeniado a la primera, en su segunda cita ya se conocían hasta las cicatrices de la infancia, en la 6 cita ambos se confesaron. Mi madre no le había dicho a mi padrastro qué tenía una hija, y él al parecer había escondido una verdad similar a ella. Resulta que Phil había tenido una pequeña aventura con una colega de una de las empresas para la que había trabajo, trayendo como resultado a Tanya Thompson Denali, o como la conocían sus amigas "Tan-Tan". Rodé los ojos.

Digamos que ninguna de las dos había sido lo suficientemente madura hasta ahora como para limar asperezas de infancia. A pesar de que ella era dos años mayor que yo, siempre había sabido que le encantaba comportarse como una cría. Gemí.

Tanya amaba a mi madre, debo admitir, tenían cosas en común que yo nunca podría tener con Renée y ahora estaba bien, ya que mi madre se había rendido en creer que en el fondo yo también amaba las mismas cosas que ellas, pero siempre fallando estrepitosamente. Cuando había cumplido los 14 años, había rogado por ir a vivir con mi padre. Charlie seguía en la empresa de Tecnología, empezando una micro empresa en el mismo sector por su cuenta, nunca se había vuelto a casar a pesar de que había mantenido una bonita relación con Sue, la viuda de uno de los socios de su compañía. Ella es adorable.

Lo olvidaba, después de que mi madre y Phil confesaran sus secretos, habían decidido casarse, en secreto solo con Tanya, nuestra niñera y yo como testigos. Al año y medio del matrimonio había surgido una cosita adorable que me empeño en llamar "troll", pero para fines aristocráticos, era Victoria Thompson Dwyer, nuestra pequeña y adorable hermana de 16 años.

En fin, Victoria era la pequeña de todos, incluso por ella Tanya y yo habíamos logrado llegar a una especie de acuerdo, pero solo sucedía cuando la situación era crítica y nuestra pequeña nos necesitara, con una madre tan atolondrada como Renée, con mi hermanastra teníamos una ardua tarea. Sin embargo cuando había decidido poner tierra de por medio entre Tanya y yo, ante los incesantes intentos de esta por hacerme la vida miserable. Había perdido valiosos años de la vida de mi "troll" sin embargo en cada festividad, días de asueto, vacación cumpleaños y festival importante Charlie me había permitido y en ocasiones casi obligado a asistir por Victoria.

Mi pequeña hermana tenía en nosotros acceso a dos mundos, por el lado de Tanya, tenía una hermana para hablar de maquillaje, ropa, ultimas modas, cotilleos escolares, poder disfrutar de ventaja en la cadena social al ser hermana de la chica más popular del Instituto de ambas y disfrutar de una protección por profesores y comunidad estudiantil ante la minuciosa lupa de Tanya; por mi parte, disfrutaba de arte, musica, acceso a conciertos, literatura, los mejores equipos portátiles y móviles para presumir a sus compañeras y disfrutar de cosas tan necesarias como películas ilimitadas por una red segura y sin que nadie lo repita algo ilegal, entre otras cosas. Ella era libre de decidir que necesitaba de nosotros y ahí estaríamos.

Suspiré.

Había llegado a la Universidad, me concentré en encontrar un espacio vacío, cuando vi un coche salir de un casillero, me estacioné en solo dos maniobras, derrapando mi auto, cómo Jacob, el hijo del mejor amigo y socio de mi padre me había enseñado. Las pocas personas que habían en el estacionamiento me miraban, ante la osadía de mi conducción. Suspiré, mientras acomodaba mi cabello de que se quedará atrapado en mi pequeña mochila, bajé del coche y haciendo sonar la alarma me encaminé a Servicios Escolares.

La vida con Charlie había sido buena, incluso aunque mi madre había sentido mi cruel abandono de la peor manera, pero necesitaba irme, no podía seguir ante la incansable esperanza de Renée en convertirme en algo que no era. Amaba a mi madre, pero el tiempo que había pasado lejos, a mi parecer nos había ayudado mucho. Sin embargo todo había cambiado hace 4 años, cuando el fatídico día sucedió y me vi en la necesidad de volver con mi madre y su familia.

Charlie había salido de Seattle a una reunión de negocios en Olympia, se había ido en el helicóptero de la empresa, pero parecía ser que ese día el piloto no se encontraba en el mejor estado posible.

Contuve un jadeó ante el recuerdo.

Había estado en casa ese domingo por la mañana, concentrada en dibujar algunas escenas de mis dibujos animados favoritos en la sala, mientras Sue, la pareja de mi padre preparaba algo para ambas cuando el teléfono sonó. Solo atiné a correr a la cocina de la casa, al escuchar la bandeja del horno caer al suelo, provocando un sonido que me sobresaltó para encontrarme con la mirada acuosa y perdida de Sue, al teléfono, con la comida esparcida por el suelo, el teléfono en su oreja y su rostro cada vez más pálido.

Me estremecí.

Regresar con Renée no era lo que quería, sabría que tendría a mis hermanas, incluso a Tanya, sin embargo sentía que era una intrusa, ellos ya habían hecho su vida, yo era más como la prima favorita que llegaba por algún tiempo de visita. Mi madre ya no sabía nada de mí, yo tenía mi casa, a mi padre.

Sin embargo nada de eso importó ante la mirada determinada de mi madre y ve vi envuelta en un auto con algunas de mis cosas, personas de limpieza colocando protectores de polvo en los muebles de la que había sido mi casa y ver como Seattle quedaba atrás, para ser recibida por el abrasador sol de California.

-Buenos días, querida.- dijo una señora regordeta alzando la vista hacia mí cuando me adentré al recinto escolar.- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Sonreí amable.

-He venido por mi certificado de movilidad, mis documentos de registro y mi credencial de transferencia.- dije recargando mi cuerpo en el pequeño mostrador caoba que me separaba de la señora.

Su boca formó una leve "o" y se acomodo las gafas de montura, lo cuál me recordó que debía quitar mis propias gafas de sol. Haciendo eso y colgándolas del bolsillo de mi chaqueta de cuero le sonreí de nuevo.

-Permíteme un momento.- susurró mientras detenía su mentón en sus dedos, observando los papeles a su alrededor. Empezó a remover una pila de lado izquierdo y de pronto sonrió.- ¿Isabella Swan?.- pregunto mirándome sobre sus anteojos.

Asentí.

-Me permitías tu identificación, por favor.- sonrió amable. Asentí. Me quité la mochila y rebuscando en mi cartera le tendí mi credencial, ella agradeció y frunciendo los labios, miraba de mí a la pequeña pieza plástica, hasta que un murmullo salió de su boca. Fruncí el seño.- En mi certificado de registro apareces con el apellido Thompson, pero aquí no aparece, cariño.- dijo mientras se quitaba sus lentes y juntaba sus manos sobre la pila de papeles.

La miré sin entender, ella alzó una ceja en mi dirección y algo en mí se encendió.

Rebusqué en mi mochila y tome el arrugado papel doblado que me había dado Phil días antes.

-Thompson es el apellido de mi padrastro.- murmuré desdoblando el papel.- Este es mi certificado de adopción, se hizo legal hace dos años, para que pudiese gozar de los privilegios de su apellido.- comenté reprimiendo el fuerte deseo de girar los ojos.

La mujer me miró sorprendida y recalcando sus gruesos lentes en su nariz, miró el pequeño certificado, mi credencial y el papel de mi movilidad.

Sonrió.

Se puso de pie, se movió a la parte posterior a una vieja maquina copiadora y pude escuchar el rugir de la máquina trabajar, parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Gemí. Observe mi reloj y sentí una vibración en la parte trasera de mis jeans negros. Tomé mi teléfono esperando a la mujer.

 _Estamos en el barco, Bells._

 _Partiremos en cuanto vuelvas._

 _x. Phil._

Sonreí al observar la foto adjunta de mi madre en lo que parecía una especie de galera gigante moviendo los brazos mientras veía el coche de Tanya frente a ella.

Contuve la carcajada, seguramente mi ególatra hermanastra aún no podía guardar su auto en el cajón asignado.

Escuché unos suaves chillidos de zapatos alzando la vista.

-Listo.- dijo la secretaria.- Te he hecho una dispensa por identificación.- dijo a lo que la miré frunciendo el seño.- Es para la Facultad a la que irás, para evitar problemas con tu cambio de nombre, aunque te aconsejo actualizar tu credencial, querida.- Sonrió.

Asentí.

-Muchas Gracias.- dije amable.

Observé mis documentos, que estuviesen bien redactados, en mi nombre, mi grado y mi carrera, una vez comprobé todo estaba en orden, la que descubrí era la Sra. Cope me sonrió y mientras me recordaba firmar de recibido, me despidió con una sonrisa, deseándome buen viaje.

Me encaminé a toda prisa al estacionamiento, me subí a mi coche y aceleré lo más que pude para alcanzar el barco.

Sentía el rugido suave del motor de mi auto, el detalle más preciado que me había dado mi padre, tenía tecnología de punta y era un coche híbrido. Había sido diseñado para proveer velocidad, pero garantizar que si chocabas o te aplastaba un tren no terminarías como relleno de galleta metálica. Además que era un diseño creado por mí.

Charlie y Renée sabían de mi facilidad para el dibujo, la pintura y la escultura, me gustaba ensuciarme las manos y una noche, mi padre había estado observando bocetos de coches, a mi me habían llamado la atención los colores sobre su hombro, me acerqué y sentandome en su regazo me había pedido que lo ayudase, después me había ido a mi habitación, mi padre no estaba conforme con los bocetos, recordando lo que le había gustado, me había pasado esa noche buscando referencias de autos, hasta que pude dibujar la silueta y frente de mi adorado "Charlie"

Sonreí.

A los pocos minutos de atravesar el anillo que rodeaba la ciudad divisé la salida al muelle y al aeropuerto. Me adentré en la primer salida, al muelle, llegué y mostrando la credencial que me había dado Phil de la empresa el guardia había asentido saludándome, subía la aguja y me dejaba pasar, divisé el carguero rojo que tenías remolcadoras saliendo de su interior. Aceleré cambiando desde el volante a comando de protección, para proteger los amortiguadores de mi auto y aceleré. Sentí el cambio de terreno debajo de mí, el suave chillido de las llantas recién lavadas contra el suelo encerado y sonreí, tomé el control que me había dado y lo apunté al cajón 2, la puerta estaba a mitad de camino cuando giré sobre el espacio, de reversa y me dispuse a estacionar mi auto, cuando sentí el leve pitido del sensor me detuve. Apagué el motor y me estiré para tomar la valija en el asiento trasero. Saqué la cartera con documentos de mi auto de la guantera y me dispuse a bajar.

-Dios mío, Bella.- chilló mi madre. Coloqué de nuevo mis lentes sin contestarle ¿Qué le podía decir, que no supiese ya?. Suspiré, me coloqué la pequeña mochila de cuero en la espalda, dejando mi maleta más grande en el suelo, una vez así, la tomé y presionando el botón de "Steel Mode" del centro de mi auto escuché la alarma y como el aire de las llantas se perdía, los espejos se doblaban en protección y el coche disminuía su altura del suelo. Era la opción favorita de Charlie, "a prueba de robos" había dicho. Sonreí.

-Aquí tienes.- dije pasando a mi madre que me veía encabronada hacía Phil.- Gracias.- murmuré.

Sonrió conteniendo su risa mordiendo levemente su rostro ante el rostro de mi madre y tomó la credencial empresarial, el control del cajón y asintiéndome.

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste?.- dijo Renée detrás de mí, nos dirigíamos a la camioneta negra tipo SUV en medio de la galera. Suspire.

-Madre.- me giré.-Te he escuchado, ¿Que quieres que te diga?.- pregunté conteniendo mi temperamento.- Pareciera que te niegas a conocerme, o quizá sólo te niegas a aceptarme como soy.- bufé.- Sabes como conduzco, no maté a nadie, llegué a tiempo y ahora si superas tu indignación podremos irnos.- farfullé. Me miró dolida.

Trate de no darle importancia, Renée era así. Suspiré y seguí mi camino a la camioneta, abrí el maletero y aventé mi gran valija de viaje, cerré y me subí al asiento trasero. Victoria ya estaba ahí, con Tanya.

Ésta última me miró y rodó los ojos, volviendo la vista a su móvil. Victoria me abrazó por el costado, mientras me sonreí, besé el tope de su cabeza y la vi enfrascarse de nuevo en el libro que leía. No me molesté en tratar de husmear el título, seguro era bueno. Bufé mientras sacaba de mi bolsillo los auriculares inalámbricos y desde mi bolsillo picaba la pantalla de mi móvil. La música inundó mis oídos. Escuché a lo lejos el amortiguado sonido de dos puertas cerrarse, el rugir del motor de la camioneta y vi como todo se volvía un borrón. Dando una última mirada al cajón de mi coche.

Nos vemos pronto, Charlie.

-Buenos días Srs. Thompson.- escuché que decía el piloto hacía nosotros. Renée lo saludó con una sonrisa, Phil apretó su mano mientras sostenía su hombro masculinamente, Tanya pasó de largo aún perdida en su móvil.

Victoria iba a hacer lo mismo hasta que tiré de su chaqueta, me giró y luego al piloto, cerrando su libro, le sonrió y saludo amablemente.

-Buenos días, Bella.- dijo Irina detrás del capitán sonríendome. Había salido de la cabina con una charola. Sonreí.

-Buenos días a ambos.- saludé sonriendo. El capitán me devolvió la sonrisa y besé la mejilla de Irina.

Cada uno de nosotros había tomado sus respectivos asientos. Suspiré, me quité la mochila de los hombros, rebusqué un poco y sacando la bolsita de plástico ruidoso la dejé caer en el regazo de Victoria al pasar a sentarme al último asiento dentro del Jet.

Escuché un leve chillido mientras mi hermana se giraba en su asiento a mi dirección y me aventaba dramáticos besos. Sonreí. Mi madre bufó, pero cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, me sonrió agradecida. Me concentré en mi música de nuevo, me acomode en el asiento y saqué una bolsa similar a la de Victoria para mí. La de mi peque hermana estaba llena de regaliz y pequeñas gomas azucaradas, la mía estaba repleta de cubitos de goma con chamoy. Amaba esos dulces, aunque dejaran mi boca hinchada, ardiendo y roja de colorante e irritación. Sonreí.

Sentí el movimiento y suspirando por solo Satán sabe qué vez, me permití recargar mi asiento, subí el volumen de mi música con suaves toques a mis auriculares y bajé la pequeña tela plástica de la ventanilla.

Adiós California.

Nos esperaba un largo viaje a Vancouver. En invierno.

Gemí.


	2. Mi casa, tú casa

Chapter 2.

-Buena Noche, Familia Thompson.- se escuchaba por el altoparlante.- Nos encontramos sobrevolando el hangar privado del Aeropuerto de Vancouver, les informamos, que el clima es invernal por lo qué recomendamos tomen sus precauciones.

Vi como mi madre y Phil pasaban del área del bar atrás del avión a sus asientos, tenían cada uno una botella de agua en la mano. Irina nos había dotado de un sin fin de botellas de agua, para evitar la deshidratación por el largo vuelo. Eran alrededor de las 5 de la mañana.

Sentí el impacto del avión al aterrizar y vi como nos deslizaban por la pista, hacia la bodega. De acuerdo con lo que había dicho Phil, una camioneta esperaría por nosotros ahí para llevarnos a nuestra casa.

Habíamos visto las fotos y era muy bonita. Me acomodé desperezándome en el asiento, estiré mi cuerpo y compuse el respaldo. Pateé un poco el asiento de Victoria para que se alistará.

Observé como el reclinable volvía a la normalidad y a mi pequeña hermana girar su asiento a la ventana contigua maravillándose con la vista.

Después de mudarme con ellos, Phil había tomado un año de trabajo en casa, ayudando a empresas locales a posicionarse, fusionarse o vender. Mi madre y él había asegurado que era para procurar que no me sintiera abrumada, sin embargo no había prometido no seguir mudándose, hasta dónde supe habían mantenido una estabilidad en California, sin embargo ahora le había propuesto a Phil encargarse de una empresa nueva, en la cual él era el CEO administrativo, su experiencia en Análisis de Riesgos había maravillado a los socios de la empresa para la que trabajaba para confiarle esta responsabilidad, sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo qué eso suponía para nosotras, ninguna estaba dispuesta a negarse a una gran oportunidad para él.

Ni siquiera yo.

Acomodé la suave manta que Irina me había otorgado en el asiento, doblándola como recordaba, me coloqué la pequeña mochila convirtiéndola en una bolsa de un solo tirante y me giré para ver a Irina aparecer por la pequeña puerta a un costado del baño.

-Familia.- dijo sonriendo. Sacó unos paquetes de tintorería, abriendo el primero, era un abrigo dorado pequeño. Sonrío y miró a Victoria quien la veía expectante, le sonrió y se abalanzó de su asiento para que Irina le ayudará a colocarse el abrigo. Una vez terminó mi hermana corrió a su asiento a terminar de guardar sus cosas. Sonreí.

-Sr. Thompson.- dijo Irina leyendo la etiqueta, sacó el abrigo azul marino grueso, del mismo material que él de mi hermana, le ayudo a componerlo en sus hombros y después le sonrió a mi madre. Ayudó a cada uno de nosotros con los abrigos, sin embargo como siempre Tanya tenía que refutar algo y siendo sincera ya se había tardado.

Irina sostenía un abrigo enorme rojo en sus manos, que decía mi nombre. Me quedé helada ante la revelación, sin embargo antes de que pudiese decir más. Tanya se había puesto de pie y casi forzado a Irina a colocárselo. La poder chica me miraba apenada. Sonreí quitándole importancia.

El último era más de mi gusto, Era negro con suave pelo sintético en el pequeño gorro. Sonreí. Me lo coloqué para no molestar a Irina demasiado y le agradecí para volver a sentarme.

El capitán se asomaba por el pasillo al tiempo que Irina iba y volvía de atrás del bar, con botellas de agua extra y algunos refrigerios. Phil agradeció al capitán por el vuelo y a Irina la atención, nos despedimos todos de ellos a excepción de Tanya, rodé los ojos.

Besé la mejilla de Irina en despedida mientras tomaba en pequeño emparedado en sus manos y el agua.

Salí a las escaleras, deteniéndome un momento para ver el paisaje, había nieve, la fresca brisa importaba contra mi rostro, todo era diferente. Suspiré mirando los suaves destellos del sol comenzar a abrirse paso por el cielo. Bajé la escalera y me encaminé a la camioneta frente a nosotros. Me monté mientras rompía el envoltorio del emparedado llevándomelo a la boca.

-Bienvenidos a Vancouver.- dijo el chofer. Gemí.

El camino a la casa fue largo, parecía estar un poco lejos. Phil sentado en el asiento del copiloto venía charlando sobre la distancia de la casa a la empresa, los lugares importantes y las distancias entre nuestras facultades y la que sería nuestra nueva casa, al parecer la más lejana era la mía.

Victoria dormitaba a mi lado, Tanya parecía estar tomándose algunas fotos, mi madre escribía como toda una señora no apta para la tecnología cosas en su teléfono. Sonreí girando mi vista a la ventana. Todo era sofisticado, edificios grandes con vidrios enormes de frente a la calle, las personas empezaban a transitar la acera, autos y taxis se abrían paso a una velocidad moderada, intenté imaginar mi auto aquí y concluí que no sería tan malo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, que se situaba en una zona residencial cerca de una colina, rodeada de verdes y altos arboles cubiertos por nieve. Me asombré. Era mucho más bonita que las fotografías. Estaba construida como con alguna especie de bloques, o búnkers posesionados de manera tan estética que lucía elegante, tenía zonas de grandes ventanales y un Porsche gigante para varios autos. Observé el último piso, un espacioso rectángulo solitario, con espacios de ventanales y madera a juego. Era divina la vista, pensé.

Sin pensarlo, me apresuré a sacar mi móvil del bolsillo, y tecleando pulse enviar. Reí.

Tanya detrás de mí, ya todos en la entrada de la gran casa, bufada y chillaba.

 _Pido la última habitación,_

 _la del tercer piso. Xo_

 _Bella._

Ese había sido el mensaje que había enviado al grupo familiar que Renée nos había obligado a crear. Rodé los ojos al recuerdo. Estaba segura que mi única aportación había sido esta, la selección de mi habitación, pero no importaba, sabía que Phil y Renée iban a respetar mi petición.

Caminé detrás de todos adentrándonos a la casa, era muy espaciosa, muebles largos y grises con toques en blanco adornaban la sala, el contraste entre detalles en negro y la barnizada madera daban un toque hogareño. Era muy amplia, la cocina era enorme. Sonreí.

Phil murmuró algo al conductor que seguía con nosotros y ambos salieron al patio. Los seguí seguramente irían por el equipaje. Los acompañé hasta que abrieron el maletero y Phil sonriéndome me entrego mi valija. Le sonreí en respuesta y me giré a entrar a la casa de nuevo. Estaba dispuesta a subir las escaleras, pero me quedé en el 4to escalón cuando escuché el gritó.

-Te odio, Bella.- había gritado Tanya desde lo que seguro era el tercer piso. Mi madre asomó su cabeza por el pasillo del segundo piso.

-Tanya.- gritó.- Recuerda tus modales, Victoria está en casa.- dijo seria.

-Genial.- bufé.

Solo esperaba que en verdad me apoyaran en mi petición, no quería pelear por una habitación, en realidad en otra circunstancia la habría dejado tenerla, pero no me sentía lista para perder esa esperanza de soledad en está casa de locos, cuando llegué al tercer piso, me encontré con una breve escalera de caracol hecha en madre, sonreía, era como un fuerte.

Subí por ella mientras veía el candelabro que colgaba del techo. Dios. era hermoso.

Cuando llegué a la habitación una muy encabronada Tanya se giró fulminando con la mirada. Suspiré.

-No te quedarás aquí.- ladró.- Renée!- gritó a todo pulmón.

Tapé mi oído por el gritó agudo que había proferido. Maldita sea.

La habitación era hermosa, tenía una cama enorme en el centro del gran rectángulo, cubierta con sábanas de seda negras, la base de la cama, era de ese barnizado color madera, dos mesitas de noche se extendía a los costados, a mi derecha había un cuadro que supuse era el baño, para ingresas a la habitación pasabas un breve pasillo, para que de frente, te recibiera un enorme librero adherido a la pared en el mismo tono caoba, un escritorio estaba colocado estratégicamente al final de la pared, parecía hecho junto al librero, a un costado de la cama había un breve espacio de vidrio, pero me maravilló cuando giré hacia mi derecha, toda una ventana hacia el asombroso valle. El aire salió de mis pulmones. Era una pequeña terraza hecha igual de cristal que permitía apreciar la maravillosa vista, estaba techada, con madera. Había lo que parecían ventanas corredizas para proteger el espacio del exterior, arboles enorme cubiertos de nieve se extendía al frente, un pequeño río se divisaba y después la ciudad.

-Dios mío.- escuché a mi madre detrás de mí. Gemí internamente.

-Renée, Bella no puede quedarse aquí.- lloriqueó Tanya, mi madre se afligió, miro de entre tanya a mí, tratando de comprender, de ser justa.- Yo soy la mayor, además, esta habitación es demasiado para ella.- dijo mirando mi olvidada maleta.

Me encogí, sí no tenía la misma cantidad de ropa que ella, pero no era para tanto. Vi a mi madre volver a durar. Suspiré manteniéndole la mirada. Nada en sus ojos me decía que me apoyaría en quedarme con está habitación. Me dolió.

Contuve cualquier emoción y me dispuse a inclinarme a tomar mi maleta. Iba a darme la vuelta para regresar en mis pasos, cuando mi soltó un carraspeo. La ignoré, ya podía ver la alegría en la mirada de Tanya.

-Lo siento.- comenzó. Iba a restarle importancia con un movimiento de mi mano, pero me detuve al escuchar lo que vino después.- Bella, fue rápida Tan.- medio sonrió.- Lo lamento, pero tu has hecho lo mismo anteriormente y Bella nunca te peleó nada.- el jadeó en la voz de Tanya nos alteró.

Soltó las manos de mi madre que sostenía en súplica y en sus ojos se notaba que no lo podía creer. Yo por mi parte quería sonreír, pero me contuve, mirando a mi madre sorprendida. Me miró de reojo con dolor en sus ojos. Suspiré.

-Vamos.- dijo Renée tomando del brazo a Tanya.- puedes quedarte la primera habitación, es más grande que esta y tiene una vista increíble igual.- dijo sonriendo.- Te ayudaré a instalarte.- prometió mientras sobaba sus brazos reconfortándola.

Una punzada de dolor me invadió, pero al verlas perderse en el pasillo, la dejé ir, me giré a mi habitación nueva y lo primero que hice fue correr a la cama y dejarme caer en las suaves sábanas, el aire de mi acción levantó un poco las sábanas y se agruparon alrededor de mí. Miré el candelabro colgar del blanco techo.

A la mierda Tanya.

Reí.

La mudanza había llegado, el mismo señor que nos había traído había acompañado al camión de mudanza, nos habían ayudado a acomodar todo. Renée les había pedido que las cajas que tuviese mi nombre fueran subidas a mi habitación, al ver a los hombre subir las escaleras hasta mi alcoba me había hecho arrepentirme de escoger la superior, pero al comenzar a componer todos mi libros en el elegante librero, mi armario y algunos objetos decorativos, se había esfumado.

-Srtia.- dijo un hombre regordete, seguido del chofer de mi padrastro.- Estos son artículos de "baño".- dijo leyendo la caja.- ¿dónde desea que los coloquemos?.- preguntó.

Fruncí el seño, hasta ahora me preguntaba lo mismo en el tiempo que había pasado componiendo mis cosas no me había topado ni una sola vez con el baño, la puerta del bloque izquierdo del breve pasillo, era un armario de blancos, con cosas para la cama un pequeño colchón doblado. Del otro se encontró el armario-vestidor, que aunque yo le echaba la culpa a la decoración y colores el hecho de que se viese tan espacioso por dentro, tenía espacio para zapatos, gavetas, caja fuerte y para ganchos de ropa, además de un espacio con tres espejos para apreciar tus atuendos. Sonreí.

Algo que nunca hacía.

-Supongo que puede dejarlos por ahí.- señalé la esquina.- no creo que exista un baño aqui, seguramente comparte con las habitaciones del segundo piso. Me encogí de hombros. Algún defecto debía tener.

-Oh, Srita.- escuché a Jhon, el conductor. Lo miré expectante.

Se acercó a mí acercándose tanto que me paralicé, sin embargo sus ojos no estaban en mí, se inclinó a alcanzar algo del librero y escuché un sonido como de compuerta. Me giré sobresaltada.

En la larga pared del librero había movido un pequeño botón del color de la pared, me maravillé. La pared se abría hacía atrás, acomodándose e tal forma que ningún libro tocara con el entrepaño.o se cayera. Ante nosotros se extendieron una puertas corredizas transparente, me acerqué a moverlas y no pude sostener mi boca.

Wow.

Era la única manera de describirlo, frente a mí se extendía un baño de granito blanco, con un moderno inodoro a mi costado derecho, una pequeña regadera en la esquina y frente a mi una tina de mármol más grande que una piscina, bueno no. Estaba exagerando, pero era enorme, la pared negra de metal contrastaba con el baño, la grifería y el decorado en madera el lavabo, estaba adornado con focos estilo camerino de teatro. Era perfecto.

Me adentré a sentir los materiales, y me maravillé, escuché una leve risita y el señor de hace unos minutos, deja dos cajas en el lavabo, mientras sonreí divertido. Le agradecí con la vista, y una sonrisa, viendo como las personas que antes ayudaban a acomodar mi cuarto desaparecía por el pasillo. Me metí un momento en la tina, calculando mi tamaño en ella, me relajé al ver que entraba a la perfección, observé todo a mi alrededor. Esto estaba pintando muy prometedor.

Después de haberme tomado algunas horas más, acomodando las cosas del baño, y los elementos decorativos, haciendo el espacio más mío. Había decidido darme una ducha, opté por un baño de burbujas.

Esta habitación era increíble, en el escritorio había encontrado varios controles, que había procedido a etiquetar, para no olvidarlo, había uno para abrir el librero al baño, encender la calefacción o el aire acondicionado que no veía por ningún lado si funcionaba. Un control para una especie de cortinas de plástico plegables que impidiendo por completo el paso de la luz, tenía tres modalidades, para que se cerraran por completo, semi abiertas, es decir, dejando entrar bloques de luz, y replegadas, opté por la segunda. También me di cuenta que había un mando a contra remoto, pero no veía por ningún lado la televisión, lo había presionado sorprendiendo de ver como del techo descendía una plantilla plana.

Dios Mío.

Si Tanya se enteraba de todo esto. Moriría. Reí perdiéndome en el interior del agua haciendo un breve baile. Salí a la superficie cubierta de espuma. Había relajado mis tendones y me sentía más tranquila.

Más tarde habíamos comido el almuerzo en la terraza trasera que era más un balcón pues podías ver la pendiente debajo de nosotros, habíamos comido en silencio. Victoria seguí leyendo, Tanya se había cambiado y tecleaba furiosamente en su teléfono, mi madre y Phil charlaban de los itinerarios para llevar a Victoria a clases. Sonreí.

Vicky me había convencido de ayudarla a terminar de acomodar sus cosas, su habitación también era enorme, igual que la de sus padres, cada habitación parecía tener sus secretos, La mía tenía ese hermoso y enorme baño, la de Vicky poseía un escritorio plegable bastante grande, su televisión también salía del techo y aunque no tenía balcón su vista igual era espectacular. La habitación de mis padre, tenía la televisión detrás de un cuadro, el baño era similar al mío, pero un poco más pequeño, y tenían una pequeña sala en su habitación, según parecía la habitación de Tanya era similar en dimensiones, pero no podría comprobar los juguetes, pues desde que habíamos terminado el almuerzo y Vicky subiese a husmear gritando ante cada pequeño detalle, enfurruñada se había encerrado de un portazo.

La casa estaba quedando como la de Califronia, las estatuas de mamá, libros de Phil, cosas de cocina, baños, todo estaba quedando en su lugar.

Había terminado de ayudar a Victoria y la había mandado a bañar. Subí a mi habitación dándome cuenta que en el comienzo de las escaleras hacia una pared con botones, un pequeño control colgado, el cual tome y presioné,

Detrás de mí se cerraba una especie de puerta prendiendo un foco de color rojo que cambiaba a azul, sonreí. Ajuste el otro solitario botón y no pude evitar gritar.

-Santa Mierda.- dije tapándome la boca de un golpe.

Las escaleras habías desaparecido y se habían alineado como un librero, la habitación descendía.

¡Maldita sea! ¡DESCENDÍA! al punto de que dar al ras del suelo en el que me encontraba.

Dios Mío.

Sentí la risa histérica empezar a hacerme temblar, me había muerto e ido al cielo. Era mejor de lo esperado. Caminé a mi habitación y me aventé de nuevo a la cama.

Esta casa era perfecta, digna de aparecer en los programas de televisión dónde los famosos mostraban sus enormes mansiones. Me carcajeé y cerrando las persianas frente a mí, contemplé como el atardecer se perdía de mi vista, me acurruqué en mi nueva cama. Mañana debía salir a conocer y llevar mis documentos a la Universidad. El año estaba empezando, faltaban al rededor de tres día para ingresar, pero no quería perder tiempo.

El pensamiento de qué a Charlie le habría encantado está casa se coló en mi memoria, haciéndome sonreír con nostalgia, sentía una traicionera lágrima rodar de mi mejilla y como todo se volvía negro.

Debía descansar mañana sería otro día.

Sonreí.


	3. Somos Familia

Chapter 3.

-Bella, cariño.- escuché que me llamaban a lo lejos. Gemí. Giré enterrando mi cabeza en la almohada y tratando de ignorar los golpes en la puerta.

Ya había encontrado el defecto de mi habitación. No era a prueba de ruido.

-Bells.- esucuché a Vicky gritar. Gemí girando sobre mi espalda, soplé el cabello que había caído en mi rostros y me dedique a mirar los suaves reflejos del candelabro sobre mí. Era exquisito.- Rosie en la línea.- canturreó mientras supongo que se alejaba riendo.

Fruncí el seño. ¿Rosie?

¡OH, MIERDA!. Mi subconsciente me hizo brincar de la cama, me compuse la delicada blusa de pijama de seda y medio poniéndome las pantuflas corrí a la puerta. Había dejado la habitación en el primer nivel. Rodé los ojos. Intenté abrir, pero no podía, había una especie de código, miré por todos lados, mientras veía la sombra de alguien detrás de la puerta. Me desesperé, metí mis manos en mi cabello y gemí fuerte.

-Hija, ¿estás bien?.- preguntó Renée detrás de mí. Asentí.

-Sí, es solo.- dije intentando mover la puerta corrediza.- Dios, no puedo salir.- grité. Mierda. Me golpeé un momento contra la puerta de madera, maldiciendo al mundo entero, hasta que cómo en los dibujos animados.

El control.

Golpeé mi palma con la mano, regresé a mi cama y revolví las sábanas, hasta que lo encontré, casi en la orilla de la misma. Sonreí. Oprimí el pequeño botón azul y escuché el deslizar de la puerta. Mi madre entró con el móvil en la mano concentrada en como la puerta desaparecía de su vista y como parecía que nunca habían existido escaleras.

Me miró mientras su boca se abría y cerraba, nerviosa solo rasqué mi nuca mientras le sonreía. Iba a devolverme el gesto cuando una voz nos devolvió a la habitación.

- _¿Hola? Tía Ren?_.- dijeron con una voz parecida a la de un robot. Mi madre saltó y luego enfocó su vista en mi móvil. Me lo tendió.

-Lo dejaste ayer en la alcoba de Vicky, es Rose.- Sonreí y casi le arrebaté el teléfono.

-¿Hola?.- dije temerosa.

- _Isabella!._ \- gritó mi amiga al otro lado de la línea, no pude evitarlo y proferí un enorme gritó, mi madre tapó sus oídos y solo atiné a escuchar su risa mientras se alejaba a la salida. La puerta había hecho un sonido sobresaltando a mi madre y se había cerrado sola. Reí.

Me despedí de ella y me encaminé mi cama, me senté un momento y me dediqué a esperar a que Rosalie se calmará también. Sentía mi sonrisa fundirse en mi cara, la extrañaba.

- _Bella, Dios mío, te tengo una noticia increíble_.- gritó. Sonreí alejando un poco el móvil de mi oreja. - _¿Recuerdas al nuevo esposo de mi madre?._ \- preguntó. Asentí.

Los padres de Rosie al igual que los míos se habían divorciado, sin embargo con el tiempo ellos no habían logrado ser "cordiales" como Renée y Charlie, quiénes al final habían mantenido una relación de viejos conocidos. La madre de Rose, Charlotte había pasado por el altar al menos unas 4 veces, sin embargo había conocido en su luna de miel al hombre que ahora era su "padrastro favorito" un hombre 5 años mayor que su madre, qué se dedicaba a desmantelar empresas, las compraba a un buen precio, y repartía las acciones o sucursales, había hecho demasiado dinero por su cuenta, incluso había comenzado a invertir en la bolsa tiempo atrás, pero ese era otro cuento.

-Lo recuerdo.- acepté.

Jhon, como se llamaba el esposo de Charlotte, mantenía una buena relación con Rose, al principio parecía que iba a ser un problema, pero más tarde, había optado por ganarse a Rose en el aspecto que más le gustaba. "Vanidad"

Mi amiga era hermosa, tenía los pies bien plantados a la tierra, sin embargo disfrutaba de los lujos que se podía permitir, por el simple hecho de qué podía. Sonreí.

- _J, me ha dicho qué mi madre y él viajan a Dubai por tres semanas_.- gritó. Rodé los ojos.

-Rosie, tranquila, entiendo la emoción pero calmate.- reí.- Por favor, no olvides comprarme un leopardo mascota como souvenir. Escuché su risa seguida de un bufido.

- _No entiendes, Bella. Se van ellos_.- repitió lentamente.- _Sin mí_.- dijo al cabo de una pausa.

Oh mierda.

-Eso significa.- chillé.- Rose!

-Así es amiga, estoy en el departamento de Jasper, me llevará a la estación en 10 minutos. Voy a Vancouver, nena.- río.- más te vale que vayas a recogerme, Isabella.- gritó mientras escuchaba un sordo sonido detrás.- Oh, mierda. Jaz va a matarme.- reí.

Quería morir de la emoción.

Jasper era el hermano mayor de Rosalie, el ya trabajaba, en Diseño Automotriz, era divino, un hermano mayor para mí también, él había salido de las "garras" de Charlotte cuando iba por el 2do matrimonio, mi amiga sin embargo se había tenido que quedar. Sonreí.

Jasper se había mudado a Calgary, sin embargo siempre mantenía contacto con su hermana, en ocasiones cuando ambos se iban de vacaciones con su padre, Rose corría con mi madre para implorar su permiso, arrastraba conmigo a todas partes. Y era algo en lo que me sentí muy agradecida con ellos, el padre de Rose, Félix era un hombre demasiado ocupado, sin embargo cuando se trataba de viajar con sus hijos, el siempre se hacía tiempo, me trataba como a una hija más. El se dedicaba a la ingeniería, más adecuado. La familia Hale era petrolera, ahora entienden los "lujos" de mi Rosie.

Sin embargo, la familia completa parecía no darle importancia a la posición, todos aceptaban su vida tal y como era. Convivían y amaban al mundo, me amaban a mí. Sonreí.

Cuando Charlie había muerto Rose y yo ya nos habíamos conocido, mi padre había mantenido algunos negocios con Félix, y de ahí nos habíamos vuelto grandes amigas, ella era tan distinta a mí, nos complementábamos, también Rose se había dedicado a protegerme, como una hermana menor, ella era un año más grande que yo, sin embargo nuestras vidas se habían acoplado demasiado bien, cuando nuestros padres se juntaban a hablar de negocios, nosotros salíamos en el coche de Rose de compras, a visitar lugares turísticos o solo a cotillear en la alcoba de cualquiera sobre lo ocurrido en nuestras vidas.

-Nos vemos en unas horas, chica- escuché a mi amiga detrás de la línea.- Lo primero que haremos será ir a beber a un partido de Hockey.- gimió.

Me carcajeé.

-Avisáme cuando llegues rubia. Te amo.- canté.

-Same shitt.- dijo haciendo el sonido de un beso. Sonreí.

Colgué con mi querida Rosie y me dediqué a mirar por la ventana. Las clases empezaban pronto, pero tener a mi rubia amiga conmigo algunos días, sin duda mejoraría todo esto para mí. Sonreí al cielo pensando en Charlie.

 _Buenos días, papá._

Me despabilé un poco, lavé mis dientes y me dispuse a bajar a desayunar algo. Cuando alcancé a llegar a la cocina encontré a mi madre leyendo uno de esos libros enormes de cocina, Victoria coloreaba algo en su tableta y Tanya estaba estirada en el sillón viendo la televisión, sin soltar su celular.

-Buen día.- saludé. Caminé al frigorífico y me serví algo de zumo de naranja girando mi cuerpo, me recargué en la encimera guiñándole un ojo a mi hermana. Sonrió y regresó su vista a la tableta.

-Buen día Bells.- dijo mi madre sonriéndome. La miré interrogante cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron.- Estoy intentando hacer algunos de esos pancakes con relleno, pero no encuentro la receta. Me carcajeé.

-Lo siento.- dije recobrando la compostura.

-Oh Dios.- escuché a Tanya murmurar.- ¿Los prepararas tú?.- dijo acercándose a nosotros a la cocina, observaba a mi madre esperando una respuesta. Ella se ruborizó pero después frunció el seño.

-¿Qué esperabas?.- dijo con los brazos en jarras.- No íbamos a ofertarlo o algo. Esperen.- dijo a lo que la miramos. Observó con detenimiento el gran libro y luego bufó.- Podemos ordenarlos.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Victoria gimoteo.

-Madre, tengo hambre, tardaran años.-dijo quejándose. Tanya asintió de acuerdo.

-Estamos en una maldita colina, Renée.- masculló.

-Lenguaje.- reprendió mi madre. Tanya se encogió de hombros abatida y se dejó caer en la silla a un costado de Victoria. Rodé los ojos.

Tomé el resto de mi jugo de naranja y me dispuse a lavar el vaso, una vez hecho abrí de nuevo el refrigerador. Había lo necesario para pancakes, solo faltaban los rellenos, observé un poco de mermelada, la saqué y sonreí al encontrar el sirope de chocolate.

Acomodé todo en la encimera. Victoria y Tanya alzaron la vista al ver como acomodaba los ingredientes en la meseta. Me encogí de hombros, me giré y comencé a sacar los bowls.

-¿Bellas?.- dijo mi madre interrogante. Sonreí.- ¿Qué haces?.

Giré los ojos.

-Pancakes.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.- Los hacíamos todo el tiempo con Sue.- dije mezclando para la masa.

Miré a mi madre, quién me devolvió la mirada, pero parecía dolida. Frunció los labios y suspirando agradeció. Se sentó a observarme trabajar.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?.- preguntó Victoria. La miré. Sonreí. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa más grande.

-Lava tus manos y terminaras de mezclar esto.- dije a lo que ella corrió. Tanya a su lado bufó pero parecía aliviada.- Cuantos serán con chocolate?.- pregunté.

Mi madre y Tanya asintieron efusivamente. Sonreí.

Me enfoqué en precalentar el sartén, preparar la fruta para acompañar y sacar los platos. Había preparado pancakes antes, Sue me ayudaba en la cocina, o más bien, yo la ayudaba a ella. Charlie amaba los pancakes.

Suspiré y me dispuse a girarlos en el sartén, agregando el relleno y esperando. Vicky había terminado con la masa, algunas frutas y ahora se encontraba con un bowl en sus manos, para poder guardar los pancakes antes de servir.

-Dios, pancakes.- escuchamos en la puerta, seguido de el sonido de esta cerrándose.- Mierda.- masculló. Phil se apresuró a la cocina y nos veía asustado. Renée frunció el seño, me giré a verlo y sonreí.

El alivio cubrió sus ojos, visiblemente relajado, cuadro los hombros y aliso su traje. Dejó su maletín en la meseta y solo atiné a escuchar la carcajada de Tanya.

Desayunamos todos en la terraza, cada uno había comido suficientes pancakes como para dos semanas. Mi madre no había dicho nada, agradeció la comida y había permanecido en silencio. Bufé.

Phil había arrasado con los suyos.

-Gracias, bella.- dijo por milésima vez en la mañana. Sonreí.- Estuvo delicioso.- vació su bajo de jugo y se recargó en la silla.- Bueno.- comenzó.

Cuatro pares de ojos lo miramos expectantes, yo me dediqué a comer y esperar que siguiera hablando.

-Cuentenme.- dijo Phil expectante.- ¿Como están sus horarios?¿Le agrada la casa?.- dijo emocionado, se recargó en la mesa esperando.

Tanya rodó los ojos.

-Empiezo en 4 días.- dijo terminando su último pancake.- Lo cual es bueno puesto que los autos llegarán en dos.- sonrió.- Jessica me compartió el enlace a una fiesta increíble en el centro, un nuevo pub, así que necesito ropa y algunas cosas más.- dijo mirando a su padre.

Este frunció seño pero asintió.

-Te haré un cheque.- dijo serio.- Trata de no extralimitarte.- sentenció.- Tú tarjeta llega en 5 días, pero el límite disminuyó un poco.- murmuró. El sonido de un tenedor acotar contra un plato cortó el aire.

-¿Que dices?.- bramó Tanya, giré los ojos y me dediqué a seguir comiendo.- ¿Cuanto es un poco?.- dijo ofendida. Parecía que su cabeza iba a explotar. Tanya normalmente era racional, sin embargo en cuanto a gastos era la más floja de manos de las tres. Phil pagaba cuentas millonarias en departamentales.

-Tanya, por favor.- dijo Renée.

La mirada de Tanya bajo avergonzada, pero se recompuso, cuadro los hombros y acribilló a su padre.

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto, Tan.- dijo Phil exasperado.- no puedes seguir gastando de esa manera, que sucederá mañana?.- dijo tratando de convencerla.

-¿Cuánto bajó la tarjeta?.- refunfuñó.

Phil suspirando paso sus manos por su rostro. Miró al cielo y susurró.

-Bajo a 12 mil dolores, Tan.- dijo esperando. Como un soldado en pleno campo de batalla, esperaba a que cayera la bomba que divisó aventaba el fuego enemigo, en otra situación hubiese sido hilarante, pero me sentía apenada por Phil, además que no era mi asunto. Me concentré en mi zumo y esperé, como todos.

El gritó de Tanya nos espantó a todos, mi madre sostuvo su pecho un segundo respirando, Victoria se removía incomoda a mi lado, mi hermanastra empujó su silla y salió echa una furia, lo último que escuchamos fue un portazo que resonó por toda la casa, incluso algunos cristales se tambalearon.

Continué comiendo mientras veía como mi madre se acerba a Phil, para sostener su mano, éste la beso el dorso de su mano entrelazando sus dedos, dejando que mi madre frotara su espalda. Sonreí.

-¿Bella?.- dijo Phil de pronto, me giré a verlo con mi último bocado deteniéndose a centímetros de mi boca. Sonrió.- He sacado esto para ti, es con el crédito anterior de Tanya, no tienes que firmar nada más, solo debes hacer el cambio de contraseña en cualquier cajero.- dijo extendiéndome un sobre. Lo miré extrañada.

Tomé el sobre al darme cuenta que había tardado mucho y saqué una delgada tarjeta negra, jadeé. Crédito.

Mierda.

-Phil, esto.- comencé a decir.- en realidad no la necesito.- murmuré.

Mi madre me miró sorprendida y Phil frunció el seño al tiempo que suspiraba.

-Charlie.- murmuré. Phil asintió con comprensión.

-Oh, ya veo.- dijo comprendiendo. Mi padre no era pobre, todo su trabajo, negocios y demás habían pasado a mi nombre, con administradores de su confianza a cargo mientras terminaba la Universidad, incluso a su muerte había asegurado mi carrera, además de una pequeña fortuna a mi nombre, su única hija.- Quiero que la tengas.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-P-pero.- iba a protestar. era inecesario.

-Sé muy bien que no soy tu padre, Bella.- murmuró. Gemí antes su comentario.- Sin embargo te amo, como si fueses mi hija, y no quiero que te falte nada. Por un tiempo al menos estarás con nosotros, hasta que decidas lo que desees hacer con tu vida, y quiero que sientas que perteneces a está familia, porque somos tú familia, Bella.- dijo mirándome a los ojos. No pude mantenerle la mirada. Sentí su mano tomar la mía y lo miré.- Te amamos.- dijo tomando la mano de mi madre que descansaba en su brazo.- Eres parte de nosotros, y nosotros de ti, toma la tarjeta, puedes usarla o no, de todos modos está destinada para ti, desde antes de todo esto.- aclaró.- Puedes hacer lo que desees con ella, conserva el dinero de tu padre, que te vendrá bien más adelante, cuando decidas que hacer, y aún así, nosotros también te apoyaremos.- murmuró.

Sentía mis ojos acuarse.

Me levanté de la mesa y lo abracé, sintiendo el calor de un abrazo paternal, no era como Charlie, Phil olía a madera, jazmín, pero era una calidez reconfortante. Besé su mejilla y regresé a mi asiento.

-Muchas gracias.- murmuré.

Palmeó mi mano con sus ojos brillando.

-Cuentame.- pidió. Sirvió un poco más de jugo en nuestros vasos y me miró.- Como estarán tus horarios, has visto algo?.- preguntó interesado.

-En realidad no.- me ruboricé.- planeaba tomar un autobús al centro para matricularme, el depósito ha sido enviado.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.- o al menos eso me dijo Sue.

-Depósito.- dijo mi madre frunciendo el seño.

-Sí, Charlie dejó un fideicomiso para mi Universidad en caso de que os pasará algo, pero como nunca fue necesario, Sue decidió que podía usar una parte para aprovechar el mudarnos aquí.- sonreí. Mi madre y Phil me miraron sin comprender.

-Solicité que me transfirieran a la VFS*.- dije bajito jugando con la fruta en mi comida.

Dos pares de ojos se agrandaron a mirarme, me ruboricé.

-Eso es maravilloso, Bella.- dijo Phil. Renée lucía asombrada, dudosa pero sonrío.- Si necesitas algo más no dudes en que te apoyaré.- prometió. Le agradecí.

-Tengo que revisar mi matricula hoy, pero igual.- dudé.- Hay algo que quería preguntarles.- alcé la vista.

-Lo que sea.- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Esta mañana, me ha llamado Rosie.- dije. Phil frunció el seño.- Rosalie.- aclaré a lo que comprendió sonriendo.- Viene por algunos días, en realidad no me ha explicado bien eso.- acoté.- sin embargo quería preguntarles si estaba bien ofrecerle quedarse con nosotros.- dije apenada.- se quedaría en mi habitación, y prometo que no molestaremos en el horario de Vicky.- dije rápidamente.

Phil río.

Lo miré expectante. Él se giró a Renée y besó su mejilla.

-Es tan refrescante.- murmuró a lo que mi madre lo miró con la mayor adoración del mundo. Miré de ella a mi padrastro sin comprender.- Bella.- enfoqué sus ojos.- No necesitas solita permiso, está es tu casa y confío en tu buen juicio, sin embargo.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Agradezco tu respeto y puedes decirle a "Rosie" que es más que bienvenida.- Sonrió.

Le devolví la sonrisa y asentí.

Me puse de pie, empecé a recoger los platos pero mi madre me cortó.

-Deja eso, nos toca a nosotros.- sonrió.- Gracias por el desayuno.- Sonreí

Asentí.

-Iré a cambiarme, volveré pronto.- dije acercándome a besar la cabeza de Vicky.- Les enviaré un texto cuando logré llegar al centro.- Reí.

Tenía mucho que no tomaba transporte público, solo esperaba no hacer el rídiculo y poder llegar a tiempo por Rosie.

-Sobre eso.- dijo Phil, deteniendo en seco. Me giré a encararlo, vi como aventaba algo hacia mí, mis reflejos esta vez no fallaron, atiné a sostener las duras piezas de metal en mis manos, escuchando el choque de las mismas con el sobre de la tarjeta. Lo miré expectante.- Me lo han dado en la empresa, es un préstamo.- aclaró. Sonreí.- Solo debes ponerle gasolina- río.

-Muchas Gracias.- dije corriendo escaleras arriba.

-Ve con cuidado, hija.- escuché que mi madre gritaba. Asentí.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos, dejé las llaves del auto en la mesita y me encaminé al baño, tomé el control para abrir las persianas, me desvestí y me dispuse a darme una ducha rápida. Tomé mi celular enviando un breve saludo a Sue y me perdí en la sensación del agua en mi cuerpo.


	4. Oh, genial

Chapter 4.

* * *

Bajé las escaleras apresurada. Rosie había mandado un mensaje a mi móvil y me había hecho salir pitando de la habitación.

 _Estoy a 20 mins, perra._

 _XO Rosie._

* * *

Sonreí.

Había optado por unos leggins negros térmicos de algodón, una blusa de tirantes de la misma tela cómoda igual negra, un cálido suéter de lana a rayas gris con blanco, mis viejos calcetines tejidos gruesos grises que le había robado a mi padre y unas botas de tacón grueso al tobillo cafés. Tomé mi bolso y mientras agitaba las llaves del auto de Phil en mis manos, me encaminé a la puerta.

-Hey, tú.- escuché que me decía. Me giré para encontrar a Tanya, con un abrigo grueso blanco, pantalones de mezclilla y zapatillas de rejilla.

Eso le iba a dar frío. Gemí.

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunté colocándome mis gafas de sol.

-Papá me llevará al centro comercial, pero quiere que tu pases por mí.- dijo alzando su vista del teléfono.

-Esa no es forma de pedir las cosas, Tanya.- gruñó Phil, mientras salía de su habitación colocándose su abrigo.- Tengo una reunión con directivos.- dijo mirándome apenado.- ¿Podrías pasar por ella a la plaza?.- preguntó frente a mí.

Sonreí. Sentí sus manos apretar mis brazos.

-Voy por Rosie, se hace tarde.- dije.- mas tarde pasaré a la Facultad.- medité.- Ella puede enviarme un texto cuando termine y voy.- dije sonriéndole.

Tanya bufó.

-¿Estás bien con eso Tanya?.- dijo Phil sin mirarla.

Ella colocó sus gafas y pasó por nuestro lado, se subió a un auto KIA plateado. Fruncí el seño. Me giré a Phil y el río.

-Te dejo a tí la camioneta.- se encogió de hombros besando mi mejilla.- no puedo estacionarme con un auto tan grande en la acera de la empresa.- confesó apenado. Reí.

Me despedí de mi padrastro apresurándome a la camioneta, compuse los espejos, coloqué el GPS a la estación de trenes y salí de la calzada. Aparqué en un cajón cerca de la entrada, tomé mi bolso, desprendí mi móvil del tablero y me encaminé a la puerta.

Sentí mi móvil vibrar repetidamente. Lo tomé y palmeé los auriculares.

-Isabella.- bramó Rose. Rodé los ojos.- ¿Dónde demonios estás?.- pareciendo encabronada.

Reí. Me quité las gafas y busqué al rededor con la vista, no había tanta gente en la terminal, caminé al centro y me dediqué a girar sobre mi eje para buscar a mi rubia amiga. Divisé a una mujer de la complexión de Rose con el cabello suelto rubio y haciendo ademanes. Parecía estar vociferando.

Suprimí la voz de mi amiga y sonreí.

-Date la vuelta, rubia.- dije girando los ojos.

La mujer se giró y sonreí abriendo los brazos.

-Oh, que bien.- dijo al teléfono, colgó y se apresuró a llegar a mí. Sentí su cálido y estrangulador abrazos rodearme, le devolví el gesto mientras escuchaba que murmuraba cosas en mi cabello. Reí.

Abrí los ojos y me sorprendí al ver detrás de mi amiga a un despampanante rubio con una sonrisa que me devolvía la mirada. Me separé de mi amiga, ella al darse cuenta que había notado a su hermano tras de sí giró los ojos, tecleó algo en el teléfono haciéndose a un lado.

-Oh sí, decidió tomar sus vacaciones ahora.- murmuró restándole importancia.

Reí.

-Estás hermosa, Bells.- dijo con su suave acento haciendo que me ruborizará.

Cuando había conocido la primera vez a Jasper había caído enamorada de él, sin embargo sabía que prefería disfrutarlo como hermano, a arruinar cualquier cosa entre nosotros, él había admitido alguna vez que le gustaba, pero hablamos acordado que si pasaba algo entre nosotros, iba a ser solo sexo, por lo que mejor optamos por el camino del bien y manteníamos todo a un amor fraternal. Aunque claro, a mis 16 años, había decidido dar el paso de mi vida, unas vacaciones en cuba con los Hale y algunas copas de vino espumoso extras y había entregado mi cuerpo al guapo rubio frente a mí, fue increíble. Jasper era enorme, paciente, cálido y pasional, no habíamos estado equivocados que nuestra relación iba a ser solo carnal, y habíamos resultado tan buenos en ello, pero después de esa vez habíamos decidido solo ser hermanos. Desde entonces, nos respetábamos así.

-Te vez increíble, Jaz.- dije acercándome a abrazarlo.- Te he echado mucho de menos.- dije apretando mi agarre.

Rosalie nunca había sabido de mi boca que Jasper había sido mi primero, y no es que no confiara en ella, era sólo algo que guardaba para mí. Jasper me cuidaba como si fuese Rosie, una hermana más, me apoyaba cuando habían roto mi corazón y me gastaba bromas pesadas como cualquier otro, todo lo que no podía hacer con su hermana de sangre. Éramos un gran equipo.

Me reí.

Me separé de Jasper y ambos rubios me veían interrogantes, me encogí de hombros.

-Me fascina que estén aquí.- dije apretándolos a un abrazo. Jasper besó mi cabeza mientras Rose besaba mi mejilla.- Phil ha dado permiso de que Rosie se quede con nosotros, pero seguro no habrá problema en que estés tu también Jazzy.- dije a lo que Rosie se carcajeó.

-No es necesario Bells, papá nos ha permitido ocupar el loft que tiene en el centro, solo debemos llegar, Rebecca, el ama de llaves está ya ahí.- dijo Jasper. Me sorprendí.

-Entiendo, bueno eso está bien.- dije sonriendo restándole importancia.- Siempre puedo llegar visitarlos.- Reímos.

-Quedarte a dormir siempre ha estado en el plan, Bella.- dijo Rosalie.- ahora vamos, tengo demasiada hambre.- Reímos.

Los guíe a la camioneta, Jasper guardó las valijas en el maletero y con ayuda del GPS nos encaminamos al departamento de Félix Hale.

Rosie iba absorta contándome de todas las cosas que había hecho este invierno, lo que había comprado, sus estudios y de vez en cuando Jasper comentaba que en el trabajo estaba le iba de maravilla.

Dijeron que planeaban una estadía larga, Rose me sorprendió al decirme que había convencido a Charlotte de terminar su diplomado aquí a lo cuál no pude más que abrazarla, asustando a todos pues había soltado el volante. Jasper se carcajeó y Rosie me dio una coleta por tonta pero me sonreía cariñosa.

Sonreí.

Ahora Vancouver lucía prometedor.

-¿Que tal se ha portado nuestra querida hermana mayor?.- preguntó Rose mientras me distraía de observar como Jasper intentaba cambiar los comandos de seguridad de la casa.

Fruncí los labios, me acerqué perdiéndome en mi taza de café y encogí los hombros.

-Realmente no ha hecho nada.- acepté mirándola a los ojos. Evaluó mi mirada y después asintió. Rose se preocupaba por mí, el había presenciado algunas de las rabietas de Tanya tiempo atrás y sabía lo poco que mi hermanastra me soportaba. Ninguna entendía por qué.- Debo pasar a recogerla al centro comercial.- agregué desviando la mirada.

Sabía que Rose iba a lucir indignada, a ella no le gustaba que yo apoyara a Phil con "Tanya" cuando no era una cría, pero no podía negarme, menos después de lo que Phil me había dicho esa mañana.

-¿Qué mierda Bella?.- dijo a lo que torcí el gesto.

-Phil, me lo pidió, después de todo lo que me dijo esta mañana, no podía negarme, Rosie.- dije. Rosalie frunció el seño.- Además, solo será por hoy. No tiene tantas cosas que comprar, le limitaron el crédito.- dije sonriendo. Bebí mi café con cuidado de no tirarlo.

La cara de Rosalie cambió y se carcajeó contagiandome. Sonreímos.

-Ya era hora.- sentenció torciendo sus cejas mientras terminaba de comer sus tortitas.- Esto sigue tan delicioso como siempre, Bella.- dijo con la boca llena.- Te odio. Reí.

Rosie terminó de desayunar recogió sus trastes sucios y mientras me ofrecía u poco de helado, nos encaminamos a la sala, Jasper se había acercado a nosotros, con la tableta de comando se seguridad en sus manos. Rascaba su cabeza de vez en vez. Yo reía.

Rose había puesto algo de televisión, veíamos un programa de cotilleos locas, mis piernas estaban en el regazo de Jasper, ambos estábamos en el sofá largo, había reclinado mi cabeza en el reposabrazos del sofá. Rose se había sentado en el sofá de una plaza a mi costado y estaba limando mis uñas. Reíamos de los chistes de la conductora.

-Maldita Sea.- gruñó Jasper a mi lado. Me giré con una sonrisa. Tecleaba cosas en el el delicado aparato. Moví mis pies en su estomago provocando que se removiera. Cosquillas. Detuvo mi pie y me miró aún con una sonrisa.

-¿Que pasa?.- pregunté recogiendo mis piernas, nos acomodamos en el sofá quedando de frente, Rose había soltado mi mano y se había puesto de pie por algo a la cocina. La escuchaba hablar con Rebecca en murmullos.

-No puedo encontrar los códigos predeterminados.- dijo molesto.- Mi padre dijo que debo cambiar los códigos predeterminados, por cualquiera mientras estemos aquí, pero no logró hacerlo.- puso sus manos en rostro exasperado.

Sonreí.

Le pedí que me tendiera la tableta, me miró sonriendo y me la dio.

Observé la interfaz de la aplicación, cheque los permisos, y vi que era muy similar a la que mi padre había diseñado. Charlie tenía un sistema de seguridad diseñado por él mismo, tenía alarmas hasta para cuando escapaba de casa. Sonreí con melancolía.

-Aquí.- dije mirando a Jasper.- Necesitas resetear la verificación, una vez hecho, te da acceso a los códigos predeterminados, los desactivas y puedes programar alternos.- dije mientras le tendía la tableta.

El me miró y luego a la pantalla, la moví para que la tomará sonriendo. Rodó los ojos y meso mi mejilla.

-Gracias, Charlie.- dijo haciéndome sonreír aún más.

Estaba integrando sus nuevas contraseñas de seguridad y cuando terminó se puso de pie a colocar la tableta a la plataforma de control. Revolvió mi cabello dispuesto a dirigirse a su habitación, cuando Rosalie y Rebecca salían de la cocina. Rosie venía leyendo un pequeño papel en sus manos.

-Chicos.- anunció. Me recargué en el sofá poniéndole atención.- Necesitamos ir al supermercado.- Jasper gimió. Reí.

-No pierdas el enfoque Rosalie.- dijo Jasper bajando de la camioneta. Pusimos los seguros y bajamos con él rumbo al súper mercado.- Apresuremonos, para poder ir a la Facultad de Bella.- dijo mientras tomaba un carrito.

-Rebecca.- dijo Rosie.- Toma esto, nos dividiremos, agrega los utensilios que comentaste hacen falta para la limpieza y demás. Nosotros buscaremos la comida y nos encontramos en cajas, está bien?.- dijo amable. La mujer le sonrió y asintió. Se adentró con nosotros siguiéndola de cerca.

Jasper llevaba el carrito, lo detuve y me deslicé en el interior causando que riera. Rosalie rodó los ojos y empezamos a caminar.

Bueno yo solo me encargaba de acomodar las cosas a mi alrededor. Había dejado mi bolso a propósito en la camioneta, solo bajando mi pequeña cartera con el dinero y mi móvil, pero esté último había sido colocado estratégicamente en el bolsillo trasero de los jeans de Jasper, con el previo botón de encendido activado. Tanya debía mandar un mensaje, le había avisado que iba a pasar al supermercado y ella había contestado con un emoticón rodando los ojos.

Bufé.

-¿Rosie?.- dije mientras leía las letras pequeñas de una caja de barritas bajas en calorías.- La información nutricional de esto es igual a las regulares, y la caja de las regulares trae más barritas.- dije mirándola a los ojos.- Es una mala compra.

Bufó.

-Da igual, si se terminan vendré por más.-dijo aventando vegetales congelados.

Gemí por el frío de las bolsas.

-Hazle caso a Bella, Rose.- dijo Jasper acercándose por el pasillo, traía varios contenedores con carne para asar, pollo, pescado y sazonadores. Los dejo caer a mis pies con cuidado de no lastimarme y me sonrió quitándome la caja de barritas.- Cambialas.- dijo mientras se las tendía a Rose.

Está última rodó los ojos.

-Hisli quisi a Billi.- dijo en burla. Reímos.- Dejen de controlar mi comida, malditos chovinistas.- dijo alzando la voz mientras me pasaba la caja de barritas regulares.- No es como si no pudiésemos pagarlo.- dijo mientras tachaba algo de su lista.

Me carcajeé.

-Piensa que el ahorro de esas barritas, es un chiquito extra en el bar.- dije a lo que me sonrió complacida. Se inclino a besar mi cabeza. Bufé.

-Necesitamos algo más.- preguntó Jasper después de un rato mientras se recargaba en la barra del carrito y aporreaba un paquete de servilletas en mi brazo. Rodé los ojos.

Rosalie miró el carrito, la lista en sus manos y de nuevo a nosotros.

-Me faltan las proteínas, pero no las encuentro.- dijo girándose en el pasillo.- Fuera de eso estamos bien.- se encogió de hombros.

Bufé.

El carrito estaba repleto, yo estaba enterrada en un mar de comida, habían comprado desde comida saludable a golosinas, en especial estás últimas para mí. Jasper me había aventado una bolsa de gomas de chamo, que seguía comiendo con cuidado de no rasgar tanto la envoltura para poder pagarlas.

Vimos como Rosie se perdía de nuestra vista, me giré a Jasper y le tendí mis brazos para que me ayudase a salir de ahí, sentía mis piernas algo entumecidas.

Riendo presionó los seguros del carrito y se acercó a poder sacarme de ahí. Sujeto mi cintura para poder cargarme fuera, me aferré a sus hombros cuando escuchamos un fuerte grito.

-James!.- dijo una voz masculina demasiado molesta. Todo pasó demasiado rápido, sentí como el carrito en el que estaba se movía bruscamente en su lugar, golpeó mi cadera a lo que solté un jadeó, otro carrito venía a mucha velocidad y se había estrellado contra el nuestro, este nuevo carrito-proyectil golpeo las piernas de Jasper, quien me había soltado. Lo último que sentí fue el golpe de mi cuerpo en el frío suelo, mi cabeza golpeándose fuertemente contra el piso.

-Bella!.- escuché el grito de Japer. Abrí los ojos y todo se veía borroso, me dolía la cabeza, solo atinaba a ver como el techo del supermercado se movía.

-Oh mierda.- había escuchado un susurro.- EDWARD!.- gritó lo que parecía un chico.

Parpadeé y aún sin enfocar solo vi como dos esmeraldas detenían a mi vista. Después todo se torno negro.


	5. Uh, hola

Chapter 5.

Pip.

Me sentía mareada no veía nada, parecía que flotaba, intenté abrir los ojos pero mis párpados estaban demasiado pesados.

Pip.

Debo intentarlo, quise mover mi mano y sentí una fuerte punzada. Maldición. Trate de recordar.

Pip.

Todo era blanco. Recordé el accidente en el supermercado, mierda. Baje la vista de lampara de techo, no sé veía como el techo del supermercado. Gemí mi cabeza parecía palpitar. Alcé la vista y vi un dramático cuadro en tonos rojos y turquesas, el rojo hizo mi cabeza doler. Gemí de nuevo.

Alcé la mano para poder sostener mi cabeza y palidecí. Estaba enyesada. Maldita sea.

Pip.

El sonido de nuevo, me giré y a mi costado estaba una maquina enorme que marcaba los latidos de mi corazón, había unas radiografías en de lo supuse era mi cerebro en la pizarra de la pared. ¿Estaba muerta? Rodé los ojos.

-Peor.- dijo una voz aterciopelada.- Moví mi cabeza tan rápido que me tuve que sostener el cráneo con la mano libre, o bueno al menos la no enyesada, pues en la otra tenía una intravenosa que prefería no observar.- Estás en el Hospital.- dijo la misma voz. Cierto.

Me giré a ver quien era y me quede paralizada.

Esmeralda.

Un hombre alto de aproximadamente 1.90cm entraba a mi habitación, se acercó al pie de la cama, mi mirada lo seguía, me había dedicado una sonrisa torcida mientras se concentraba en la bandeja metálica y anotaba unas cosas. Me recargué en la almohada, estaba levemente reclinada hacia atrás. Gemí.

Es obvio que estoy muerta.

Una risa.

Alcé la vista y me sorprendí a ver a ese dios griego caminar hacía mí, vestía jeans oscuros, un suéter azul que contrastaba con su piel su bata de médico cubriéndole los amplios hombros y esa sonrisa que hacía que parte de su boca se torciera, sus brillantes ojos verdes y un cabello color bronce que parecía de que se acababa de levantar de la cama. Leves ojeras cubrían debajo de sus ojos.

-Como te dije, solo estás en el Hospital.- dijo mientras checaba mi mano. La tomo delicadamente en el aire, sentía la presión de sus fríos y largos dedos en los míos, cuando llegó al dedo índice gemí. El sonrió en disculpa.- Parece que no esta rota, la vendamos para mantener calor, eso y para prevenir la alarma del moretón.- sonrió.

Fruncí el seño.

-Necesito checar tus reflejos.- dijo mientras sacaba un delgado tubo metálico del bolsillo de su bata, se acercó hasta sentarse a un costado de mí.- Observa al frente.- murmuró. Su aliento chocando con mi rostro tenía aroma a menta y café.

Enfoqué la vista al frente, al cuadro, tratando de soportar el escozor cerebral al ver el color rojo. El delgado tubo que sostenía en sus dedos, emitió una luz sobresaltándome.

Mierda los Hombres de Negro.

Una carcajada a mi costado me previno de qué tal vez eso no había sido solo un pensamiento. Me giré a verlo, la lamparilla tambaleaba mientras el trataba de acomodarse recuperando la compostura. Su risa me gustaba, sentí mis mejillas calentarse por la vergüenza. Miré hacia la puerta.

-Lo lamento.- murmuró tosiendo.- Me ha tomado por sorpresa tu "pensamiento".- acepto.- Volvamos a intentarlo, ¿vale?.- dijo mientras hacia un gesto a la lamparilla en su mano. La colocó frente a mi que volví a fijar la mirada en el cuadro, aún con las mejillas calientes.- Encenderá ahora.- murmuró mientras veía como la luz atraía toda mi atención. La movió frente a mí, mientras sostenía mis párpados, su tacto frío contra mis cálida mejilla. Contuve el estremecimiento. Sostuvo mis párpados por algún tiempo mientras mi vista seguía la luz o solo se mantenía fija. Apago la lamparilla y me sonrió, casi no podía distinguir su rostro.

Cerré los ojos un momento y al volverlos a abrir, él estaba más cerca.

-Esto probablemente deje un moretón.- dijo acariciando mi mejilla, me escocía. Presionó suavemente y gemí.- Disculpa. Pondré algo para prevenir el moretón- dijo mientras juntaba sus manos, se hacia ligeramente para atrás, aún en mi cama y me veía.

Me ruboricé. Sonrió.

-¿Preguntas?.- dijo de pronto.

Giré los ojos sin poderlo evitar. Río.

-¿Q-qué…- dije pero mi voz salía entrecortada, vi como se inclino un poco, hacia mi costado. Había una jarra de agua, lleno el pequeño vaso estirándose. Observé como su pantalón y suéter se tensaban en su cuerpo marcando los músculos tonificados. Quise morirme.

-Bebé.- dijo acercándome el vaso con una pajita. Iba a tomarlo, pero recordé mi mano enyesada.- Lo sostendré por ti.- sonrió amablemente. Medio sonreí y moje mis labios. Tosió.

Lo miré y sus ojos estaban un poco más oscuros, sin perder la conexión con su mirada saqué mi lengua para poder alcanzar la punta de la pajita, su rostro se torció por un breve segundo, succioné y gemí cerrando los ojos al sentir la frescura del agua en mi garganta. Tragué lentamente casi terminando con el contenido del vaso. Abrí de nuevo los ojos y pude ver sus iris casi negros.

-Gracias.- dije encontrando mi voz.- Sonrió, alejó lentamente el vaso y lo colocó a un costado de la jarra.-¿Qué paso?.- pregunté.- Solo recuerdo estar con Jasper.- dije bajando la vista, lo miré con preocupación.- Jasper.- repetí.

-Él está bien.- murmuró serio.- Un leve raspón en la rodilla, pero salió mejor que tú.- dijo como disculpandose.- Te pondrá mejor, Bella.- dijo sonríendome. Me gustaba como sonaba mi nombre en sus labios. Sonaba casi, obsceno.

-¿Qué paso?.- pregunté de nuevo.

Paso sus manos por su cabello, un gesto que me pareció adorable, parecía nervioso. Enfoco mis ojos de nuevo y suspiró.

-James venía jugando con el carrito de compra, pero lo había empujado bastante fuerte.- dijo apenado.- chocó contra el de ustedes, del que creo tu novio te ayudaba a bajar.- dijo divertido.- Cayeron al suelo, golpeaste tu cabeza y como perdiste el conocimiento por más de 2 minutos tuve que traerte aquí para realizar encefalogramas.- dijo haciendo un gesto a las imágenes de mi cerebro. Gemí.- Todo parecía en orden, solo debías despertar, has dormido bastante.- río.

Me ruboricé.

-El chico está bien.- pregunté apenada. Edward me miró con un gesto dulce y asintió.- ¿Es tu hijo?.- dije mirándolo a través de mis pestañas.

Su rostro sorprendido negó.

-Es mi hermano.- dijo pasando la mano por su cabello, ahí me fijé que no tenía anillo. Suspiré.

Sonrió.

-¿Quieres que deje pasar a tu novio y a la chica rubia?.- dijo de pronto, mientras enfocaba la vista en la máquina de signos vitales.

Asentí.

Suspiró y le dio una suave palmada a mi muslo dejando una sensación de hormigueo en mi pierna. Se levantó y se encamino a la puerta.

-Disculpa?.- murmuré. Se giró a verme mientras guardaba su pluma en su bata.- ¿Cómo te llamas?.- Río.

Su cara había pasado del asombro a querer golpearse en una milésima de segundo hasta terminar en una divertida risa, lo cual hizo que sus verdes ojos brillaran más de ser posible.

-Edward Cullen.- dijo mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo por algo, sacó una pequeña tarjeta y me la tendió.- Le informaré a los chicos que pueden entrar, han estado preocupados, volveré más tarde con tus pertenencias.-anunció.

Me ruboricé.

-Edward.- lo detuve de nuevo alzando la vista de su elegante tarjeta.- Jasper no es mi novio.- murmuré.

Escuché su risa y como me guiñaba un ojo para después desaparecer por la puerta. Sonreí.

 _Edward A. Cullen Platt_

 _Neurocirujano._

Sonreí.

Acerqué el delgado papel a mi nariz, sintiendo la fragancia del hermoso doctor Cullen. Era un aroma masculino, entre colonia, menta y fresas. Suspiré.

-¡Estás viva!.- dijo la voz de Jasper mientras veía como él y Rosie entraban como un borrón. Sonreí, me apresuré a esconder la tarjeta debajo de la venda que cubría mi mano.

-Nos diste un susto de muerte, Bella.- dijo Rosie acercándose a besar mi frente. Sonreí.- Lo siento.- se disculpó al ver que hacía una mueca por mi cabeza hinchada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, chicos?.- dije mientras me permitía descansar en la cama.- Mierda, Tanya.- dije moviéndome bruscamente. Escuchamos como el medidor vital pitaba de manera ensordecedora.

El golpe de la puerta detuvo a Jasper de hablar, Rosie se mantenía a mi lado mirándome preocupada. Me giré y ese par de ojos esmeraldas con el seño fruncido. Edward entró a la habitación observó a cada uno de nosotros hasta que llegó a mi lado, checo el gotero del suero y poniendo su mano en mi cuello observó su reloj.

Me estremecí ante el frío de sus dedos, pero se sentía maravilloso, una suave corriente atravesaba de su cuerpo al mío, lo miré a los ojos y el me sonrió guiñando un ojo. Me ruboricé. Suspiró y checando de nuevo mi gotero se giró a mis amigos.

-No puede recibir emociones fuertes.- dijo severo.

-Pero.- dijo Rosie. La corté sintiendo que tenía que defender a mis inocentes amigos.

-Fue mi culpa.- murmuré. Edward giró su vista a mi y frunció el seño.- Recordé algo importante, lo lamento.- dije. El río.

-Por supuesto.- dijo divertido, alzó mi cara para mirarlo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.- He traído algo para esto.- dijo pasando su pulgar por el moretón que había comentado antes. Sacó del bolsillo de su bata una pequeña crema. El lugar donde antes había estado su dedo me ardía.

Se inclinó y batiendo su dedo índice con la pomada frotó delicadamente. Hice una mueca.

-Le duele mucho.- preguntó preocupado.- El medicamento debe ayudar con el dolor, lo lamento.- dijo apenado. Negué.

-El aroma.- murmuré.- duele muy feo.- dije frunciendo la nariz.

Río.

-Claro.- termino de colocar el ungüento en mi rostro y me sonrió.- Normalmente es para mis pacientes.- dudó.- más pequeños, pero seguro servirá para que ovides el olor.- río. Escuché el sonido de papel desenvolviéndose, enfoque la vista y no pude evitar sonreír.

Era una paleta de cereza, mis favoritas. Río de nuevo, no importaba, más tarde me preocuparía que se siguiese mofando de mí, me concentré en la paleta. La acercó a mí y rápidamente abre mi boca arrebatándosela.

-Gasias.- dije sonriéndole. Él asintió y me sonrió de vuelta, el brillo en sus ojos esmeraldas.

-Dejaré un poco de unguento en recepción para que te lo den cuando te vayas.- murmuró. Fruncí el seño.- Mi colega, el Dr. MCarthy vendrá en unos momentos con detalles del cuidado de los moretones y a revisar su muñeca.- dijo Edward dirigiéndose a mis amigos.

Jasper asintió y dio un paso al frente.

-¿Cuándo nos la podemos llevar?.- dijo Jasper mientras se acercaba a pellizcar mi pie. Refunfuñe. Rosie me veía del otro lado de la habitación con una ceja alzada, miraba de mí a Edward. Me ruboricé y vi como en su rostro se extendía una sonrisa malévola como la de un gato que se ha comido un canario.

Desvíe la vista a mi mano vendada.

-Por mi parte.- dijo Edward serio, se giró a mirarme y una leve sonrisa adornó su rostro, se recompuso rápido mientras sacaba su pluma y una pequeña libreta.- No hay rastro de algo severo en el cráneo, sin embargo debe monitorearse cada dos horas, si presenta sangrado, mareos, perdida de visión o demasiado dolor, traerla inmediatamente.- dijo severo. Jasper asintió.- Estos son algunos medicamentos que debe tomar al menos hasta dentro de dos días.- rasgó la hoja y se la entrego a Jasper.- Dejaré con recepción la lista de alimentos que debería comer para mimar un poco su cerebro.- dijo sonriendo.

-BELLA!.- gritaron sobresaltandome. Escuché los pitidos del aparato de nuevo y gemí ante el dolor que sentí y la parte posterior de la cabeza. Edward estaba a mi lado.-Dios mío.- dijo mi madre.

-Tía Ren, calma.- dijo Rosalie alcanzándola.- El doctor Cullen nos ha dicho que está bien, pero no debe alterarse, así que hay que evitar gritar.- dijo conteniendo una risa.

Edward observaba mis ojos de nuevo, y checaba mi pulso.

-¿Te duele la cabeza?.- preguntó mientras sentía sus largos dedos delicadamente presionar mi cráneo.

-Fue como una punzada.- dije mientras escondía mi paleta a un costado de mi boca.- Ya no siento nada.- aclaré. Asintió.

-Con los alimentos altos en proteínas que te darán será más rápido, tu cabeza sufrió un golpe, Bella.- dijo lento. Asentí.- Si te llegases a sentir mal llámame.- susurró mientras escuchaba como mi madre hablaba con Rose en la puerta.

Me ruboricé.

-Gracias.- dije asintiendo.

-Doctor.- dijo mi madre acercandose.- ¿Fue muy grave?.- Contuve un gemido. Edward la tomo de los brazos y le sonrió.

-Se pondrá bien, como le comentaba a sus amigos, es necesario que se monitoreé cada dos horas, paso más de medio día inconsciente.- dijo mientras mi madre asentí y giraba a mirarme con sus ojos acuosos.- Si desea dormir, déjela descansar pero despierta cada dos horas y pregunte algo que debería saber.- Bufé. Escuché la suave risa de Edward. Me ruboricé.

-Gracias por todo.- dijo Renée.- ¿Nos la podemos llevar ya?.- dijo más calmada.

-Preferiría que esperaran a mi colega, el revisará el golpe que tiene en la muñeca.- dijo a lo que mi madre por fin observo mi mano. Me giré a mirar el cuadro mientras sentía mi paleta deshacerse en mi boca.

-¿Cómo está?.- dijo Phil entrando. Se acercó a mí.

Me giré y me sonrió.

-Ella se pondrá bien, Phil.- dijo Renée poniendo del otro lado de la cama.- El Doctor Cullen ha sido muy amable.- sonrió, estrechó su mano con la mía con cuidado de no tocar la intravenosa.- solo deben revisarle la mano y nos podremos ir.- dijo mirándome para calmarme, mientras acariciaba mis cabellos que caían por mi hombro.

-Tranquila, mamá.- dije bajo. Ella sonrió.- Estoy bien.- sonreí.

-Me alegro, Bells.- dijo Phil me miró de forma cálida, por dos segundos recordé a Charlie.- He solicitado la factura pero se han negado a dármela.- dijo mientras se giraba hacia Edward quien permanecía detrás, con las manos en los bolsillos de su bata.- ¿Sabe donde está finanzas?.- dijo mi padrastro. Me di cuenta que seguí con el traje de esta mañana, el gran abrigo en su brazo. Mi madre tenía ropa para dormir. Fruncí el seño.

-Me temo que eso es mi culpa, Sr..- dijo Edward viéndolo.

-Thompso.- dijo mi padrastro mientras extendía su mano.- Phil Thompson.

Edward asintió mientras me dedicaba una mirada.

-Un gusto, Edward Cullen.- estrecharon las manos y Edward volvió a la posición inicial.- Como le decía, la factura no le será entregada, por qué yo lo he pedido así.- dijo pasando una mano por su cabello.- Verá, el accidente de la Srita. Thompson.- dijo dudoso. Me encogí.- fue causado por culpa de mi hermano.- dijo a lo que Renée profirió un jadeo.

Rodé los ojos.

-Fue un accidente, mamá.- le recordé.- El chico no tuvo cuidado.- dije a lo que Edward asintió.

-Mi hermano perdió el control del carrito de la compra.- explicó.- lo cual desencadeno este infortunio y el que ustedes estén aquí ahora, sin embargo regresando al tema de la factura, a mi familia y a mí nos parecía lo más correcto que los cargos por la hospitalización, estudios y demás eventualidades que pudiesen surgir, corriesen por nuestra cuenta.- dijo suspirando.- Lamentamos el descuido de mi hermano y que su hija haya tenido que pasar por todo esto.- dijo apenado.

Phil lo miraba asintiendo.

-Tranquilo, Edward.- dijo Rosie sentada en la silla alejada de todos.- Bella desde antes de hoy era torpe.- sonrió.

Todos rieron.

Bufé.

No me sorprendió la familiaridad y confianza en Rosie para no llamarle Dr. Cullen, pero no le di importancia así era ella. Observé a mi sensual cirujano y me ruborice ante la chispa divertida en sus ojos y su sonrisa torcida.

-Ya veo.- hablo Phil componiéndose.- Agradezco la atención, Dr. Cullen y aunque suena tan inverosímil la situación supongo que fue lo mejor que pudo pasar, no?.- dijo Phil sonriendo.- Que suerte qué se haya lastimado con una doctor cerca.- dijo mirándome divertido. Me ruboricé.

-Suerte.- dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

Me ruboricé aún más. Dios, váyanse, gritó mi mente.

Edward carraspeó llamando la atención de todos.

-Si gustan puedo comentarles los cuidados que requerirá su hija y las instrucciones previas.- dijo caminando a la puerta.

Renée asintió, se inclinó a besar mi mano y me sonrió. Alcanzó a Phil en la puerta y salieron seguidos de Edward. Lo miré moverse tan grácilmente, la extensión de su cuerpo atlético y suspiré. El pareció haber escuchado y nuestras miradas se toparon y me guiñó un ojo. Sentí el calor en mi cara.

-Isabella Swan.- rugió Rosie mientras se acercaba a mí. Nos habíamos quedado solas, me pregunté donde estaba Jasper.- Fue tu medicamento.- dijo respondiendo mi pregunta y rodando los ojos.- Pero no cambie el tema.- dijo sentándose en la cama conmigo.- Vi como te comías a ese caliente doctor amiga.- Reí.- Es hermoso.- dijo a lo que asentí.- Y fue muy amable desde el comienzo.- sonrió.

Fruncí el seño. Rosie río.

-Cuando te caíste yo volvía con la proteína.- comenzó a explicar. Amaba a mi amiga.- Él estaba ya a tu lado, Jasper se quejaba un poco en suelo pero Edward nunca se despegó de ti, te apuntó con su lampara mientras te revisaba, su hermano estaba cagado de miedo.- dijo frunciendo el seño.- pobre chico.- se encogió de hombros.- En fin, cuando vio que no reaccionabas, le dio su móvil a James para que marcará aquí y pidiera equipo de emergencia para el Dr. Cullen, el pobre balbuceó y al final lo hizo.- dijo mi amiga.

Fruncí los labios, pobre James.

-Cuando colgaron él me miró y me pregunto si te conocía, le dije que sí y me explico un montón de cosas medicas, que debía llevarte a emergencias urgentemente, te tomo en sus brazos.- dijo cotilla.- que brazos.- asentí.- En fin te trajo aquí, yo deje a Rebecca con las compras y dinero para la vuelta, con Jaz venimos en tu auto y pues el salió más tarde a decirnos que estabas bien, pero inconsciente.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Me mataba la incertidumbre, Bells.- dijo mirándome.

Le sonreí.

-¿Tanya?.- pregunté. Rose bufó y giró los ojos.

-Te marcó, fui por ella y la lleve a tu casa, donde ella me indicó.- dijo mientras jugaba con mis dedos.- le dije que le comentará a tu madre, pero veo que les acaba de decir.- dijo molesta.

Fruncí el seño.

-En fin, nena.- dijo alejando de nuestros pensamientos a mi hermanastra.- Tienes que volver a ver a ese hombre.- dijo divertida. Reímos.

-Espero que se pueda, Rosie.- dije a lo que mi amiga solo gritó de emoción.

Reí.


	6. Colgando del Acantilado

Chapter 6.

Me encontraba en mi habitación.

Victoria había dormido conmigo toda la noche, había puesto alarmas cada dos horas, en las que mi adorada hermanita se despertaba somnolienta a moverme, me preguntaba cosas tan absurdas como ¿De que color es el caballo blanco de Napoleón?; ¿Cuanto es 150- 20? O si me acordaba que le había regalado su anterior cumpleaños.

Reí ante el recuerdo.

Había pasado la noche sin incidentes.

Cuatro días habían pasado desde le incidente, cuatro días en los que no paraba de pensar en esos ojos verdes.

Suspiré.

Edward no había vuelto a aparecer en mi habitación después de hablar con Renée y Phil, al poco tiempo que Rosie y yo nos habíamos quedado solas, Jasper había vuelto con una bolsita con medicamentos. Mientras jugábamos un poco a "yo veo" según mis amigos para ejercitar mi cerebro. Rodé los ojos.

Un enorme hombre había entrado a la habitación. Me había asustado por su tamaño, era enorme, de no haber sido por la gran carcajada que profirió cuando vio mi rostro, no hubiese adivinado que era médico.

—

 **Flashback.**

 _-El florero.- dije cansada. Jasper río._

 _Habíamos empezado a jugar "yo veo" pero era la décima vez que lo único que Jasper veía era el florero, estaba acostado conmigo en la cama. Rosie estaba despatarrada en la silla, casi inconsciente. El mentado colega de Edward no había aparecido para nada. Mis padres habías ido a casa con la insistencia de Rosie de que no podían dejar a Vicky sola, y que Phil tenía que trabajar._

 _Aceptaron con la condición de que marcaran cuando fuéramos de camino a casa._

 _Jasper iba a comenzar a describir seguramente el florero por enésima vez cuando escuchamos el azote de la puerta y como un enorme hombre corpulento se abría paso a la habitación. Jasper lentamente se había incorporado mientras el hombre checaba algo en la carpeta. Cuando alzó la vista y nos observó, seguramente vió el miedo en mi rostro a mi amigo a la defensiva y la firme intención de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco y soltó una estruendosa carcajada._

 _-Que mierda.- gritó Rosie ante el ruido._

 _El gran hombre se giró a verla y por tres segundo se le desencajo la mandíbula. Se recompuso cuando mi amiga lo miró con esa seño fruncido._

 _-¿Quien carajos eres tú?.- preguntó poniéndose de pie.- ¿Hola?.- dijo mientras agitaba su mano frente al musculoso._

 _Este último había dejado vagar su vista por el cuerpo de Rosie para después girarse a nosotros ante el carraspeo de Jasper quien lo miró con una ceja alzaba, se cuadro la bata blanca en la que me acababa de fijar y sonrió._

 _-Dr. Emmett MCarthy.- se presentó caminando hacia mí.- Traumatología.- dijo como su fuese obvio. Sonreí.- ¿Puedo?.- preguntó mientras señalaba mi mano._

 _Asentí sonriéndole._

 _Observé los hoyuelos infantiles en su rostro, mientras baja unas gafas negras para comenzar a quitar la venda de mi muñeca. Estaba por terminar cuando lo recordé, paralizada me giré a verlo al tiempo que el pequeño papel cortaba el viento mientras caía a mi cama. Emmett como me había pedido que lo llamará tomó la hoja y me miró divertido. Me ruboricé, lo cuál lo hizo reír más._

 _Quise arrebatarle la tarjeta de Edward pero él rápidamente la había colocado en su bolsillo sonriendo._

 _Observó mi mano por un momento mientras la movía de diferentes maneras y me preguntaba si me me dolía, anotaba cosas en la carpeta y me miraba. Al final había decidido que no estaba rota, tenía una leve inflamación del tendón de la muñeca pero con reposo y presión mejoraría en una semana o un poco más. Había salido de la habitación sin perder de vista a Rosie, se había llevado las vendas y la tarjeta de Edward a lo cuál yo me había enfurruñado._

 _Maldita sea._

 _Más tarde había vuelto una enfermera con mis cosas. Rosie me ayudó a vestirme, me había colocado los pantalones, la blusa pues no podía usar ambas manos. Cuando me estaba poniendo los zapatos. Emmett había regresado, traía una pequeña caja azul en sus manos y sonrió al observar como el trasero de Rosie estaba en el aire mientras subía los zippers de mis tacones._

 _Hizo el sonido de un silbido y mi rubia amiga se enderezó lentamente._

 _-Excelente.- río Emmett. Rodé los ojos divertida. Rosie lo ignoró y moviendo sus caderas un poco más había retomado su lugar en la silla, quise reírme. Alguien estaba atraída por un médico.- Usarás esto.- dijo Emmett mientras abría la caja, me tendía el envoltorio para que lo viera y sacaba un especie de muñequera un poco más sofisticada.- ¿Usas demasiado tus manos?.- preguntó curioso. Lo miré frunciendo el seño._

 _Asentí._

 _-Ya veo, ¿haces alguna manualidad o arte?.- pregunto mientras untaba algo en mi mano y posicionaba la muñequera._

 _-Esculpo, dibujo y pinto en ocasiones, pero si uso mucho las manos.- dije encogiéndome de hombros._

 _Asintió. Sentí como apretaba las correas y la presión disminuía el escozor de mi muñeca._

 _-Intenta no usarla para nada está mano.- sentenció.- Mantenla en reposo, remueve la muñequera cada 12 hrs por una hora para oxigenar la piel.- dijo mientras terminaba de componer los seguros.- Cuando esculpas, trata de usar los demás dedos, tus pulgares se están desgastando y dudo que quieras perder su movilidad a mediana edad.- dijo sonriendo.- Te daré algunas vitaminas para prevenirlo, esas debes tomarla por un tiempo largo. Asentí._

 _Me sonrió y me quito la caja de las manos, guardo los seguros y el estuche de la muñequera y la deposito en la mesa. Escribió una receta que también me había entregado y me había deseado buen viaje._

 _-Espera.- dije sin pensar. Se giró y me miró expectante, le sostuve la mirada._

 _Rosie se acercó a recoger la caja de la muñequera y quitarme la receta, me vio frunciendo el seño, pues no le decía nada al Dr. frente a nosotros. Emmett iba a hablar, cuando mi vista se clavó en el bolsillo superior de su bata._

 _Río._

 _Metió su mano en el bolsillo al mismo tiempo que apretaba su pluma la tarjeta asomó y sonreí._

 _Garabateo algo en el reverso y me miró con los hoyuelos firmes en su rostro._

 _-Esta es para tí.- dijo mientras me tendía la tarjeta.- Y esta es para tí.- dijo tendiéndole otra a Rose, fruncí el seño, ¿porqué le daba a Rose una tarjeta de Edward?_

 _-¿Que hago con esto?.- preguntó mi amiga alzando una ceja._

 _Emmett río._

 _-Lo que tu quieras, hermosa.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.- Puedes tirarla o llamarme si a "Bambi" le duele la mano.- dijo mientras me veía._

 _¿Bambi?_

 _Rose sonrió pícara._

 _-¿Y si a mi me duele algo?.- preguntó sugestiva._

 _Emmett sonrió más._

 _-Estaré ahí enseguida.- dijo mientras se alejaba de la habitación. Rose mordió su labio mientras lo veía irse. Rodé los ojos._

 _-Vamos, Rosie.- dije a lo que ella se sonrojó._

 _Reí._

 **Fin Flashback**

—

Emmett había anotado al reverso de la tarjeta de mi hombre de ojos verdes el móvil de Edward, pero después de haberla metido al bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, no había podido encontrar el maldito pedazo de papel.

Suspiré mientras movía mis dedos con el grafito por la libreta. Me había encontrado dibujando manos, ojos y bocas estos días. Emmett me había dicho que no moviese la mano derecha, pero gracias al cielo que era ambidiestra. Sino los recuerdos de las facciones y extremidades de Edward hubieran hecho mi mente explotar. Dibujar me calmaba y ya que nadie me dejaba pararme por miedo a que marease y me cayera de nuevo, me había recluido en mi cuarto a dibujar y mirar el paisaje.

Rosie había ido ayer a matricularme a la Universidad diciendo que había tenido un accidente pero que me presentaría el día de clases para firmar mi horario. Mi amiga había aprovechado a inscribirse a la Facultad de Arquitectura que estaba a un costado de mi Escuela, lo cuál me parecía maravilloso. Jasper había pensado en trasladarse un tiempo a Vancouver con nosotros más que nada para no dejar a Rosie sola, pero aún estaba convenciendo a sus jefes.

De corazón esperaba que lo lograse, me hacía muy feliz tenerlos aquí.

Una sonrisa se comenzaba a formar en mi rostro. Había intentado. ejercitar mi cabeza, ya no me dolía, exceptuando por ocasionales picores, pero no le daba importancia. Me enfoqué en mirar mi dibujo, había conseguido dibujar a Edward sus facciones relajadas mientras me sonreía. Suspiré. Delineé la línea de su fuerte mandíbula y comencé a dar toques de sombreado. El color en sus ojos hacía falta, tomé otro de mis gises y marqué combinando los colores, para dar el exacto tono de verde que parecía volverme loca hasta en sueño. Remarqué las líneas finales, del contorno de su rostro y observé mi obra mientras limpiaba mis mejillas. Mis dedos estaban manchados, tenía las piernas cruzadas en la cama mientras me encorvaba para dibujar.

Era la pose de siempre, era como una pequeña burbuja.

Sonreí mientras observaba esos ojos. Agradecida, pues aunque el original era mil veces mejor, había podido captar un poco sus rasgos.

Suspiré.

El golpe del bote basura estrellándose contra el suelo me sobresaltó

-Mierda.- escuché.

Giré a la entrada de mi alcoba para sentir como mi quijada se caía de mi cabeza. Frente a mí acuclillado estaba Edward, tenía puesto un traje cobalto mientras recogía algunas de los garabatos que había en el bote. Cuando termino se enderezó mientras desabrochaba su traje. Carraspeo y me encontré con esos ojos.

-Hola.- dijo apenado.

-Uh, hola.- murmuré lenta. Sentí como el rubor de mis mejillas se extendía por mi rostro. Bajé la vista. Me paralicé.

A mi alrededor regados por mi cama estaban los bocetos de los ojos de Edward, las manos de Edward, la boca de Edward y entre mis piernas su rostro. Y no precisamente de la manera que me gustaría que eso significara.

Se acercó a mi lentamente, observando a mi alrededor.

-¿Que haces aquí?.- pregunte en un intento desesperado por detenerlo, había comenzado a recoger algunas hojas. Alcancé a tomar una de la mirada de Edward al tiempo que vi su mano tomarla del otro extremo. Gruní.

Tomó con mas fuerza la hoja, logrando que la soltará, la giró y la observó detenidamente.

Sentí mi sangre abandonar mi cuerpo, quería esconderme, huir, pero me sentía paralizada. Seguramente pensaría que estaba loca, como era posible todo eso. Dios.

Hice lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, abracé las hojas y la libreta que había logrado recuperar y las encerré en mi cuerpo, abracé mis piernas y enterré mi cara cada vez más caliente entre mis brazos.

-Tú madre me llamó.- dijo mientras sentía como la cama se hundía a mi lado.- Dijo que había encontrado mi tarjeta en tu ropa, me pidió que viniera a revisarte para saber si estabas bien.- dijo a mi lado.

Asentí.

-¿Bella?.- preguntó. Sentí su mano tocar mi brazo, de nuevo esa corriente eléctrica entre nosotros.- Mírame.- pidió.

Negué con la cabeza.

Río.

Dios mío. Me sentía como una cría, ¡tengo 22 años por Satán!, y heme aquí enterrada en mis dibujos muriendo de vergüenza. Sin querer mirar a la cara a mi modelo imaginario de bocetos.

-Bella.- dijo de nuevo, autoritario. Suspiré.

Despegué lentamente la vista de mis dibujos, sintiendo como la luz comenzaba a colarse por los espacios que no tapaba mi cuerpo, alcé la vista perdiéndome en el paisaje para después girarme a observar el rostro de Edward cerca del mío.

Me sonreí, sus ojos brillaban con ternura, pacientes, su boca torcida de un lado mientras la mejor de las sonrisas me recibía. Me ruboricé, iba a apartar la vista, pero el fue más rápido. Sujetó mi rostro en sus manos, mientras veían mis facciones, sus ojos vagaban por mi cara, sentía todo a mi alrededor dar vueltas. Río un poco ante el aturdimiento, parpadeé y pasó.

Cómo el vuelo de una mariposa en primavera, sus labios chocaron con los míos, ninguno de los dos se movió, sentía mis labios arder, estaba en llamas. Edward había cerrado sus ojos, sus párpados titilaban de los nervios, sin embargo solo pude concentrarme en todo y nada a la vez. El suave movimiento que trazaba su pulgar en mi mejilla sana hizo que me dejará llevar, cerré los ojos. Afiancé mi agarré de sus hombros, torcí el gesto al darme cuenta que no podía apoyar del todo mi muñeca, lo ignoré. Mi cuerpo se acerco al suyo, poniéndome en una posición incomoda, al menos para estar por largo rato, sin embargo no importaba, todo eso sentía valer la pena, en el momento que permití a mi lengua sentir la boca de Edward.

Cadencioso, relajado pero al mismo tiempo febril, daba acceso a que nuestras lenguas exploraran desenfrenadas nuestras bocas, la mano que sostenía mi rostro en mi mejilla dañada paso a segundo plano, gemí en sus labios al sentir como dicha mano estrujaba la carne de mi cadera, nos elevamos un poco, Edward estaba inclinado sobre mí, ambos de rodillas en la orillas de mi cama. Sentí su respiración en mi rostro, el sonido que nos rodea era el de nuestros labios chocando entre ellos, y el leve murmullo del exterior. Mi mano voló a sus cabellos, mientras tiraba de ellos. Mis piernas flaqueban, sentía mi corazón en los oídos. Sentí su mano subir hasta el centro de mi espalda, acercándome a él, aprisionando mi labio entre los suyos, nuestro oxigeno se estaba terminando, me dejé hacer, sintiendo el frufrú de su ropa contra mi cuerpo, sentí como se apoderó de mi labio inferior y tiraba de él. Sonreí.

Me sentía esponjosa, esto debía ser un sueño.

Por favor que no sea un sueño. pensé.

La suave risa de mi medico preferido me hizo abrir los ojos, me miró, luego a mi boca, junto nuestros labios en un fugaz beso mientras nuestras sonrisas crecían.

-No es un sueño.- murmuró. Sentí el peso de sus palabras. Debía detener mis pensamientos. ¡Maldición!.- luces hermosa.- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

Le sonreí con ternura, rodando los ojos. Apostaba la mitad de mi apéndice que lucía peor que nunca en la vida, tenía la pijama puesta, mi cabello estaba suelto tal y como me había despertado, seguramente tenía marcas de colores en algunas partes de mi cuerpo, por los dibujos, mis labios palpitaban, hinchados, mi respiración era exigente, sofocada. Pero él me decía que soy hermosa.

Sonreí mientras me regodeaba en la felicidad de que era real, nos habíamos besado. Lo miré y me permití abrazarme a él, me recibió gustoso mientras su cuerpo se movía por la leve risita ante mi infantil comportamiento. Necesitaba sus ojos, me separé y me enfoque en su mirada.

-Me fascinan tus ojos.- murmuré mientras pasaba lentamente mi dedo por sus cejas, gruesas y oscuras, en contraste con su rostro. Me sorprendí al ver su vista moverse de la mía por algunos segundos y un leve rubor carmesí atacar sus mejillas. Reí. Acaricie su mejilla y deje un lento beso en una de ellas, cerca de su boca.

Sentía el calor de su aliento cerca de mí, el observó mi boca por lo que parecieron horas, nuestros rostros abrazados en esa tensión, la calidez de nuestro deseo. Debía sentir sus labios de nuevo, iba a ser obediente a mis sentidos, necesitaba serlo.

-Oh Dios!.- el jadeó de mi madre me sobresaltó.

Edward se había movido demasiado rapido, logrando que me tambaleara un poco y me desplomara en mis piernas en la cama, me miró pidiendo disculpas con la vista, su maletín había hecho un ruido sordo contra el suelo. Mi madre veía de uno a otro mientras boqueba, estaba apenada, podía verlo. En ese momento no me importaba menos.

-Yo.- comenzó Edward cortando el viento.- Lo lamento, su hija me dejó entrar, yo.- dijo mientras pasaba su mano por sus cabellos. Lo observé.

Sabía que Edward era mayor que yo, aunque sus facciones estuviesen demasiado marcadas, en ese momento, dudoso, apenado y sin algo coherente que decir se veía como un chico cualquiera. Sentí la leve risita empezar a surgir en mi pecho, mi mano descanso en mi boca para detenerla, mordí mi labio para no sonreír.

Renée, recordando a mi madre, la situación y el nerviosismo de un neurocirujano a mi lado, me recompuse. Renée me veía sorprendida, su boca formaba una leve "o" y solo atinaba a escudriñar mi rostro, como si hubiese descubierto el secreto del eslabón perdido. Me ruboricé.

-¿Querida?.- escuchamos la voz de mi padrastro mientras se abría paso por la habitación.- Oh, vaya.- dijo saludando a Edward quién apretó su mano un poco torpemente.- Cariño hay un chico que creo que te busca.- dijo girándose a mirarme.- trae algunas flores.- movió sus cejas sugerente. Nunca había entendido si era porqué no compartíamos lazos sanguíneos, o solo le gustaba meterse conmigo, pero con los pretendientes que había tenido y él había notado, se mostraba abierto juguetón.

-¿Q-quién?.- iba a preguntar pero una maldición por lo bajo de su aliento a mi costado me distrajo.

-Lo lamento.- dijo a todos en general.- Mi hermano, James.- explicó.- deseaba disculparse contigo, por lo del accidente, le dije que esperará en el auto, pero… lo he olvidado.- murmuró.

La risa de Renée se escuchó al fondo. Edward miró a otro lado.

-Entonces no se hable más.- dijo mi madre.- Le diré que pase.- dijo mientras rodeaba el brazo de Phil.- cariño, ven conmigo, debemos darle la bienvenida al hermano del doctor, ellos han sido muy amables con todo esto.- dijo mirándome.- querida, será mejor que te cubras un poco.- sonrió.- no queremos que impresiones a James, eso no estaría bien.- se carcajeó.

Me ruboricé.

Observe hacia abajo mientras veía como el short de mi pijama estaba sujeto hacía arriba, dejando expuesta mi cadera, dónde empezaba a aparecer un leve marca rojiza. La mano de Edward. Gemí.

Escuché la risa de mi madre mientras arrastraba a Phil fuera de la habitación, quien solo me guiñaba el ojo. Enterré mi rostro en mis manos. Sentí la cama hundirse a mi lado y un suspiro.

-Bella, yo…-comenzó Edward, lo miré. Parecía arrepentido, dudoso. Me acerqué a él acomodándome en la cama, me miró y vi su rostro cambiar a una expresión sorprendida.

-¿Te arrepientes?.- pregunté en un susurro, sentía todo mi ser colgar de un acantilado, una parte de mí parecía estar preparada para su rechazo, decir que había sido un error, pero la otra, sentía que mi cuerpo explotaría de la decepción.- Lo haces.- aclaré bajando la vista, había estado callado más tiempo del necesario. Me bajé lentamente de la cama dispuesta a colocarme un suéter ligero de mi closet.

-Lo siento.- murmuré sin girarme a verlo. Sabía que si lo veía el podría darse cuenta de las emociones que me tomaban por sorpresa, no quería que me rechazara, mi cerebro se había detenido.

Sentí su agarre firme en mi mano, impidiendo que me alejara de él. Hice intento de soltarme, lo escuché levantarse y como su toque subía por mis brazos, pegando nuestros cuerpo. No iba a levantar la vista, solo debía soportar un poco más. Él estaba arrepentido y nosotros no éramos nada, sentía vergüenza.

Me giré a verlo cuando sentí sus labios rozar mi hombro. Él aprovecho mi momento de shock y me giró en sus brazos, de frente. Observo mi rostro, mi boca y volvió a posar sus labios sobre los míos. Fugazmente.

-Lo lamento.- dijo. Sentí mi corazón caer, un balde de agua fría había acabado con mi salida esperanza.- No era mi intención que tus padres nos sorprendieran, me siento como un crío.- río nervioso.- Tranquila, Bella.- dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro en sus manos, me acercó y beso mis labios y mi nariz.- Que Dios me ayude, pero si todo pasará de nuevo, sin importar que nos descubrieran mil veces volvería a besarte.- sonrió.

Le devolví la sonrisa, la esperanza volvía otra vez. Él había disfrutado como yo de ese beso. Sentía mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su risa me encandiló.

-Eres hermosa.- susurró. Bajé la vista nerviosa ante el cumplido.

-¿Hola?.- escuché una voz en la puerta. Abrí los ojos. ¡James!.- ¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Adelante!.- grité separándome de Edward debía vestirme. Me giré al closet pero volví a girarme a observar a Edward, quería resistir el impulso, pero fue más fuerte que yo, me incliné y lo besé, para escuchar su risa mientras me perdía en el interior de mi armario.

-¿Dónde está?.- escuché que preguntaban.

-¡Ahora salgo!.- grité.


	7. Bases

Chapter 7.

-Muy bien, James.- dije mientras salía de mi armario, me había puesto un suéter ligero de color negro contrastando con mi piel, había compuesto el short en mis caderas, de tal forma que luciera decente. Amarré mi cabello en un coleta alta y sonreí a los pares de ojos que se habían girado a observarme.

Edward había tomado asiento en la silla giratoria de mi escritorio, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras me veía sonriendo. Evaluó mi vestimenta, un leve rubor había aparecido en mis mejillas al sentir su mirada vagar por mi cuerpo. Desvié la vista mordiendo mi labio. James me veían entre apenado y ruborizado. Me acerqué sentándome en la cama pacientemente. Recompuse mi sonrisa tratando de infundirle calma.

No consideraba necesario que se disculpara, pero si eso era lo qué el quería estaba bien. Observé que movía sus manos, lo miré y me ofreció un delicado ramo de rosas blancas, mientras dudoso avanzaba un poco hacía mi.

-Son hermosas.- murmuré mientras le agradecía con una sonrisa y quitaba de sus manos el delicado ramo.- No debiste molestarte, en verdad.- dije oliéndolas.- sin embargo. Muchas gracias.- me acerqué a besar su mejilla y sentí como desviaba la vista y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

Me apené, sabía mejor que nadie ese sentimiento, despacio regresé a mi posición en la cama, mientras veía de Edward a James. Nadie parecía decir nada, Edward nos veía divertido mientras alzaba una ceja en mi dirección. Rodé los ojos.

-Habla, James.- dijo el sensual médico mientras se movía un poco en la silla. Oscilando. Fruncí el seño.

-Y-yo.- dijo James, observé como pasaba torpemente su mano por su cabello. Un gesto tan propio de Edward, pensé. Suspiré infundiéndole ánimos, me concentré en observarlo. Tenía puesta una sudadera de color verde militar, su cabello al contrario que él de su hermano, era rubio, tenía leves marcas de ondas en las puntas, pero estaba acomodado desenfadadamente. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón café y se balanceo de adelante para atrás, mientras veía a la ventana.- Lo lamento, Srita. Thompson.- dijo el chico, mientras regresaba su vista de una interesante mancha en la pared a mí.

Sentí algo vibrar en mi interior, el apellido de Phil no me desagradaba, al contrario, le tenía aprecio, pero no me sentí tan cómoda usándolo, o al menos no aún. Me di cuenta que había pensado eso sin darle una respuesta a James, quien ahora me veía nervioso mientras le dirigía una mirada por la esquina de su ojo a su hermano.

Sonreí.

-Puedes llamarme Bella.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.- ¿Puedo llamarte James?.- pregunté.

El chico asintió.

-Nosotros le decimos, Jamie.- dijo Edward mientras veíamos como su hermano se volvía rojo de nuevo. Soltó una carcajada. Lo miré mal.

-Luce igual de adorable qué tú avergonzado.- contraataque a lo que Edward solo desvió la vista. Sonreí.-No era necesario que vinieras, James.- dije mientras me ponía de pie.- Sin embargo, agradezco tus disculpas, sé que fue un accidente, y ya me siento mucho mejor.- me encogí de hombros.- Muchas Gracias por las flores.

-Mamá considera que para reparar mi daño, sería bueno que me indicaran alguna manera de ayudar.- murmuró mirando al suelo.- Edward comentó que se habían mudado recientemente.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Puedo ayudar con eso.

Lo miré.

-En realidad ya está todo en su lugar.- dije apenada.- No considero que sea necesario todo esto.- dije viéndolo a él y a Edward. Éste último se puso de pie y palmeó el hombro de su hermano.

-Es una manera de recordarle a James que debe tener más cuidado.- se encogió de hombros.- pero es tu decisión, Bells.- Sonrío. Me ruboricé ante el apodo que había adoptado para mí. Lucía tan cómodo, tan desenfadado con todo esto. Suspiré.

Su boca se había torcido como en el hospital, empezaba a pensar que esa sonrisa torcida era como un sol en medio de la noche, cálida, osada y atrayente.

-Pues.- pensé.- Entiendo el punto, no sé.- me encogí.- podría hablar con Renée sobre ello, pero dirá que no es necesario.- sonreímos.

-En ese caso, hablaremos con ella en un momento.- dijo Edward dirigiéndose a su hermano. Quien asintió y veía a todos lados. Fruncí el seño.-Debo examinarte, preciosa.- dijo mientras se volvía a su maletín.

Sentí mis mejillas arder. El sonrió.

-Esto…-dijo James viendo la habitación.- te esperaré en el auto.- murmuró.

-Puedes esperar abajo.-dije apresurada. James se giró a verme asombrado. Me encogí de hombros.- Seguramente Renée o Victoria están en la planta baja. En la cocina hay bebidas y galletas, toma lo que quieras- dije mientras dejaba las flores en la mesita, las había metido en el pequeño vaso de agua que Renée había dejado ahí la noche anterior.- No aceptes nada que haya cocinado Renée.- sentencié a lo que el frunció el seño.- La televisión tiene HBO, igual.- sonreí mientras me giraba hacia Edward.- siéntete como en casa, troll.- dije a lo qué me miró sorprendido.

-¿Troll?.- preguntó. Me avergoncé.

-Lo lamento, es la forma en que llamo a mi hermana, supongo que ella tiene tu edad.- sonreí encogiéndome de hombros.- Si te molesta…-

-No!.- dijo apresurado.- Esta bien, si así lo quieres… Bella.- dijo al final. Le había mirado de tal forma que no iba a aceptar otro "Srita. Thompson". Sonreí.

-Gracias, James.- besé su mejilla de nuevo.- Si necesitas algo, no dudes en decirlo.-

Asintió.

Le dirigió una última mirada a su hermano quien solo asintió, se ruborizó un poco más y se fue con dirección a la escalera.

-Tu madre tenía, razón.- murmuró Edward a mi lado.- Recuéstate por favor.

Lo miré interrogante mientras hacía lo que pedía, me extendí en la cama y sentí como se sentaba de nuevo. Sacaba de su bolsillo la conocida lamparilla y la sostenía frente a mí.

-¿A qué te refieres?.- pregunté después de un largo silencio.

Río.

-Al hecho de que estás ganando terreno.- murmuró divertido.- Mi hermano se ha enamorado de ti.- río. Me ruboricé.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?.-pregunté bufando.- Es un chico agradable, además compartimos el hecho de que el mundo ama avergonzarnos.- dije mientras sentía sus manos en mi cabeza.

-¿Te duele?.- negué.- Lo sé, Bells. Es mi hermano, lo conozco. El no se ruboriza así.- dijo sonriendo.- pero ni por eso voy a dejarle el camino libre.- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Sentí como mi mandíbula se desencajaba ante su aclaración. Sonrió aún más. Sentí su mano acariciar mi mejilla y lentamente dejo un beso en mis labios.

-Dudo que tengas que hacerlo.- dije mientras abría los ojos.- Soy demasiado vieja para él.- Río.- Aunque…- murmuré pensativa, mientras recobraba el sentido después del beso de Edward.

-Aunque qué?.- preguntó impaciente.

Sonreí.

-Si no funciona contigo, él sin duda será una aceptable formar de asegurar mi puesto en tu familia.- dije encogiéndome de hombros. Reí. Edward me veía anonadado. Me senté en la cama, mientras Edward se giraba a dejar sus cosas. Guardo todo en el maletín.

Lo miré, había estado en silencio, cuando pensé que iba a escuchar su risa. Alcé la vista nerviosa y él solo me veía desafiante.

-Eso no será necesario señorita.- dijo aproximandose, abrí la boca por su cercanía.- Según como lo veo.- dijo mientras acariciaba con su dedo mi mandíbula, bajando a la línea de mi cuello y delineaba mi clavícula.- Tú puesto parece estar demasiado seguro desde el momento qué te tuve en mis brazos.- susurro mientras dejaba un beso en mi cuello.

Todo el aire que contenía en mi pecho se fue al demonio. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta qué estaba conteniendo la respiración. Sentí como la habitación empezaba a dar vueltas.

-Respira, Bella.- dijo riendo.

Me enfurruñé.

-¿Terminaste?.- pregunté al verlo guardar su estetoscopio, su lampará y algunas cosas más que había usado en mí. Recompuse mi suéter que se había movido y sin esperar respuesta me puse de pie.

Asintió.

-Puedes moverte libremente, te dejaré esto aquí.- dijo mientras depositaba una pequeña receta en la mesita. Me giré a verlo de soslayo. Río.- Debes tomar solo la última pastilla por dos semanas más para que los mareos cesen.

Asentí y me crucé de brazos, me recliné en la esquina del pasillo para salir de mi habitación.

-Te acompaño a la puerta.- dije indiferente.

Edward evaluó mi expresión y sonrió. Recompuso su ropa y apretó su maletín, lo observé caminar hacia mí, tenía un andar felino, como cuando un león asecha a su presa, al llegar a mi lado sentí el leve apretón de sus dedos en mi cadera cuando me giré para salir.

Miré su toqué y luego sus ojos interrogante.

-¿Puedes por favor quitar ese puchero?.- preguntó con voz ronca. Fruncí más el seño y crucé mis brazos en mi pecho. El siguió mis movimientos y sentí su mirada en mis senos, que por la presión de mis brazos sobresalían más de la cuenta.- Mierda, Bella.- susurro.

Sentí el golpe sordo del maletín al romper el viento al suelo, sus manos en mis caderas apretándome contra la pared, suavemente pero al mismo tiempo sin dar pie a vacilaciones. Un jadeó salió de mis labios pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, sentí el choque de sus labios con los míos. El impacto de su agarre había provocado que mis manos subieran a sus hombros, junté mis dedos en su cabello mientras me rendía al beso. Mis piernas se habían elevado en el aire abrazando su cadera. Sentí como arremetía contra mi pelvis, haciéndome jadear.

-Edward.- medio grité.- Dios.- dije al sentir sus labios bajar por mi cuello a mi clavícula, apreté mi agarre en su nuca mientras tiraba levemente de sus suaves cabellos, mi cadera con vida propia empezó a retorcerse ante su toque, sentí sus manos apretar mi carne, bajar a mis muslos y perderse en un firme agarre en mi trasero.

Gemí, sentía la dureza de su exitación entre mis muslos. Mi mente daba vueltas, sentía su lengua, sus manos, su respiración en mi cuerpo fébril. Necesitábamos detener esto.

-Edward.- jadeé mientras tiraba de sus cabellos.

-Me vuelves loco, Bella.- murmuró contra mi cuello, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera al sentir su aliento en el camino húmedo de sus besos.- Tu rostro.- murmuró.- tu cuerpo.- dijo haciéndome sentir su erección contra mis muslos, gemí al tiempo que mordía mi labio, sentí mi espalda arquearse contra él.- Te necesito.- jadeó.

Levanté su rostro y lo miré a los ojos, detuve su intento por besarme de nuevo. Sentía el calor, el deseo, Dios sabía que yo estaba peor, desde que lo vi, sentí su cuerpo, firme, duro contra mí, su miembro palpitando contra mi pelvis. Acaricie su rostro y lo miré a los ojos firmemente.

-Es esto todo lo que quieres.- pregunté sin perder sus pupilas. El infierno de testigo, si él solo quería mi cuerpo, se lo daría, deseaba a Edward, pero también sentía que había algo más, curiosidad, reconocimiento, algo que me hacía desear su esencia más que su cuerpo.

Edward había permanecido callado, intenté calmar mi corazón y darle tiempo, acabábamos de conocernos, nadie amaba a nadie, si el deseaba mi cuerpo lo tendría. Una parte de mí sabía que le daría lo que él quisiera, lo que fuera.

Suspiré.

Deje mis manos deslizarse de su rostro y me concentré en perder mis dedos en su pecho, desabroché los primeros dos botones, empujé la tela y permití a mis dedos tocar su pecho, pálido, suave y a la vez duro. Estaba por liberar el siguiente botón cuando un gruñido salió de su pecho, su mano detuvo las mías.

-Bella.- murmuró. Lo miré. Acarició mi mejilla y besó mis labios, el movimiento de su boca era firme, pero tierno. Ya no era un beso febril.- Vamos a hacer esto bien.- dijo contra mis labios.

Lo miré.

-Te deseo.- murmuró. Asentí.- Pero vamos a hacer esto bien.- dijo viéndome a través de sus pestañas.

Lo miré interrogante, sentí sus manos apretar una vez más mi trasero, dejo un beso en mis labios y luego beso mi frente, dejé caer mis piernas a su alrededor mientras ambos soltábamos un leve jadeo por el roce. Sentí como se acomodaba un poco, me ruboricé y me giré a otro lado. Carraspeó.

-Está noche tengo guardia en el Hospital.- dijo mirándome.- te marco mañana para ver como sigues, está bien?.- me preguntó. Asentí aún con el seño fruncido.- Vamos a conocernos.- susurró mientras me sonreía.

Lo miré asombrada.

-¿Conocernos?.- pregunté. Mis ojos se fueron a los botones faltantes en su camisa. Siguió mi mirada y rió asintiendo.

-Desde que te vi en el supermercado.- explicó mientras abotonaba su camisa. Suspiró.- Te deseo, muero por tu cuerpo, Bella, en dos minutos has logrado que me cueste caminar, maldita sea.- gruñó. Me ruboricé.- Pero siento que esto es algo más.- mordí mi labio.- No me preguntes aún que, por eso.- dijo mientras con su mano tiraba de mi labio hacia afuera.- Vamos con la etapa 1.- sonrió.- ¿esta bien?.- preguntó.

Asentí.

Sonrió, besó mi frente y suspiramos.

-Debo irme, James está esperando.- murmuró.

-Te acompaño.- dije empezando a caminar a las escaleras.

Nuestros pasos estaban acompasados, sentí su cálida presencia a mi costado, en ocasiones veía de reojo su mandíbula, como sus manos se cernían sobre el mango del maletín. Sentía mi cuerpo nervioso, torpe. Me sentía como de 15 malditos años.

Gruñí.

Edward se giró a mirarme, iba a preguntarme algo, ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¡Infiernos!

-Oh vaya.- dijeron a nuestro lado. Mi madre salía de la cocina con dos pequeños vasos de soda.- Iba a subir a ver que tal les iba.- río. Rodé los ojos mientras intentaba detener mi sonrojo.- ¿Cuál es el veredicto, doctor?.- pregunto mirando a Edward.

Escuchar su risa me sorprendió.

-Muy bueno.- dijo mirándome.- Puede volver a sus actividades, deje un receta extra para el medicamento, debe tomarlo por un tiempo más, para disminuir los mareos que le ocurren a veces, su cerebro no está inflamado y puede seguir con sus actividades.- dijo sonriendo. Estaba por bailar frente a las escaleras, no iban a recluirme más en la habitación.

-¿Puedo ir a la Universidad?.-pregunté tímidamente.- ¿Salir con Rosie?.- dije esperanzada.

Asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

Brinqué y besé su mejilla. Me ruboricé.

Sin extralimitarse.- murmuró.- mientras me sonreía.- Llámame si necesitas algo.- dijo mientras pellizcaba mi cadera.

Asentí mientras mis mejillas seguía cubiertas de carmín.

-Iré por Phil para pagarte la consulta Edward.- dijo mi madre.- les iba a llevar sodas.- acercó la bandeja a nosotros y Edward apenado tomo el vaso y agradeció.

-No se moleste, Renée, ya tengo que irme.- dijo mirando su reloj.- debo regresar a mi hermano a casa.-

-Oh, James.- dijo mi madre. Depositó la bandeja en la isla de la cocina y nos miró.- Eres muy amable, Edward, tu hermano también es encantador.- dijo sonriendo.- Me dijo que deseaba ayudarnos con la mudanza.-Edward asintió a mi lado.- No es necesario en verdad, sin embargo entiendo la lección de tus padres. Pero no es necesario.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entiendo.- dijo Edward pasando la mano por sus cabellos.- Supongo que…-

-¡Mamá!.- escuchamos un grito en el segundo piso.- Voy a matar a Victoria.- dijo Tanya. Bajó enfurecida las escaleras.

Tomé a Edward del brazo para moverlo de su camino, me puse delante de él y Renée avanzó a nosotros.

-¿Que demonios significa esto?.- dijo Tanya mientras agitaba en nuestros rostros la tableta de mi pequeña hermana.- Hablen!.- gritó.

-Si dejarás de mover el aparato podríamos decir algo.- dije mientras se lo arrebataba. Sentí su vista fija en mí.

-Seguramente esto fue idea tuya, Isabella.- dijo con odio.- Teníamos un trato.

Abrí mis ojos. Ante mí estaba un dibujo de Tanya siendo arrollada por un enorme camión de basura, su cabeza estaba separada de su cuerpo. Cubrí mi boca.

-Tanya yo.- dije mirandola sorprendida. Ella me devolvió la vista, su mirada se suavizó por un momento.- Te juro que…- dije sin palabras.

Renée se acercó a mí y el jadeo que soltó fue lo único que rompió el silencio.

-Supongo qué.- murmuró Edward mientras me empujaba un poco.- Debemos irnos. ¡James!.- gritó.

Vimos su rubia cabeza asomarse lentamente por la cocina, Edward lo observó y el chico asintió.

-Gracias por todo, Sra. Thopmson.- murmuró caminando a la puerta. Mi madre salió del momentáneo shock y asintió sonriendole. Tanya tenía algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.- Hasta luego, Bella.- murmuró. Parpadeé.

-Gracias por el detalle, James.- dije besando su mejilla.- Los acompaño.

-No es necesario, hermosa.- murmuró Edward.- creo que tu hermana te necesita.- suspiré.

-Insisto, caminamos la entrada de la casa. Me detuve en la puerta al ver a James entrar al lujoso deportivo en la calzada. Sonreí. Edward pellizcó mi cadera para que lo mirará.

-¿Estás bien?.- preguntó. Me encogí de hombros.

-Vicky nunca había hecho esto.- murmuré.- Tanya y yo tenemos un trato.- suspiré.- Lamento la escena.- dije frotando mis brazos.

-Tranquila.- me abrazó un momento y besó el tope de mi cabeza.- No te estrelles mucho, Bella.- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.- Asentí.- Escribeme si necesitas algo, ¿esta bien?.

Lo miré.

-No estás de guardia?.- pregunté. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Tu solo escribe Bella.- dijo besando fugazmente mis labios. Sonreí.- Cuidate, preciosa.- dijo pellizcando mi cadera. Asentí.

Estúpido y Sensual Médico.

-Tú también.- agite mi mano hasta verlo subirse a su coche. Suspiré y me giré al interior de la casa. En la escalera estaba Vicky, tenía su cabeza en sus rodillas, ligeros temblores agitaban su cuerpo. Mi corazón se rompió.

-¿Vicky?.- dije mientras me acercaba a ella. Me miró y su rostro partió mi corazón.

-¿Tu también vas a regañarme?.- dijo sollozando. Me acerqué a ella. Limpié sus mejillas y besé su cabeza.

-No lo sé.- murmuré a lo que ella sollozó un poco más fuerte.- Pero sabes que tenemos que hablar.- murmuré mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Asintió y se aferró a mi mas fuerte, sentía sus lágrimas escurrir por mi cuello, mi corazón se partía dentro de mí. Necesitaba descubrir que había pasado, observé a nuestro alrededor y ni mi madre ni Tanya estaban por ningún lado. Suspiré y apreté más el cuerpo de mi pequeña hermana contra mí.

Infiernos.


	8. ¿Phase 2?

Chapter 6.

-Ya vas a contarme que paso?.- pregunté por cuarta vez mientras me sentaba en la pequeña mecedora colgante de su cuarto.

Victoria me observó, un ligero rubor adornaba sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados y rojos por el llanto, estaba cubierta en la seguridad de su cama con el edredón envolviendo su cuerpo. Negó con la cabeza bajando la mirada.

-Iré por un vaso de agua.- murmuró. Negué.

-Renée y Tanya están abajo.- murmuré. Vi como su cuerpo se paralizó y volvía a dejarse caer en la orilla de la cama.- Yo lo traeré.- dije suspirando.- Puedes confiar en mi, troll.-dije caminando a la puerta.- sea lo que sea, lo solucionaremos.- murmuré caminando a las escaleras. Escuché ligeros sollozos de nuevo. Suspiré y caminé a la cocina.

-Todo va a estar bien, hija.- escuche decir a mi madre.- seguro es una etapa.- murmuró.

Tanya sollozaba.

Gemí internamente, me adentré a la cocina, para sentir dos pares de ojos en mí.

-¿Y bien?.- preguntó Tanya mirándome.- Habla Isabella!.- demandó.

Serví dos vasos de agua y me giré a encararlas suspirando.

-No sé que decirte.- murmuré.- No ha querido decirme nada, dejo de llorar, pero se envolvió en sus mantas y no quiere ni verme, parece.- dije dudosa.- avergonzada. No lo sé.- suspiré.

-Dios mío.- dijo Renée.- Todo estaba tan bien, el día antes de ayer fuimos a su nuevo instituto, todo parecía agradarle.- dijo mi madre.- James!.- dijo de pronto. La miré sin comprender.

-El hermano de Edward?.- pregunté bebiendo un poco de agua.- ¿Él que tiene que ver en todo esto?.- pregunté.

Renée me miró y sonrió. Me ruboricé. Me concentré en terminar mi agua y empezar a preparar unos sandwiches para todas.

-Él fue uno de los chicos que le dio el recorrido, creo que entran al mismo año, no lo sé.- dijo contrariada.- seguro el sabe algo.

La miré mal.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?.- dijo Tanya mientras robaba un poco del jitomate que estaba cortando.

-Ajá.- concordé.- A penas y se conocen, Victoria no le cuenta todo a cualquiera, mamá.- dije confusa. Nos miramos entre las tres y suspiramos.

-Era un punto dónde empezar.- dijo mi madre dejándose caer en la silla.- Suspiramos de nuevo.

-Puedo preguntarle.- murmuré.- Intentaré hablar con Vicky hoy, pero si no, igual no tenemos mucho que perder.- dije encogiéndome de hombros. Acomode los sandwich en los platos y me dispuse a llevar el de Victoria. Suspiré.- Espero que esto no sea tan grave.- las tres asentimos.

¿James? ¿Qué tan probable era que mi hermana de 16 años, tuviera la confianza en un chico para contarle el porqué había decapitado en un dibujo a su hermana mayor? ¿Habrá sido un reto? ¿Me esperaría algo similar a mí? Gemí.

Toqué la puerta y la abrí al escuchar el murmullo de mi hermana, ya se había puesto su pijama, estaba sentada en la cama dibujando. Sonreí. Desde unos años atrás le había llamado la atención lo mucho que me la pasaba perdida en mis bocetos, me había pedido que le enseñara, y lo hice, se había convertido en una muy efectiva forma de que se comunicara, Victoria era vivaz, decidida, pero también era una adolescente, empezaba a comprender el mundo, rodeada de una familia un tanto disfuncional, una madre despistada, un padre amoroso pero que pasaba todo el día trabajando, y dos hermanas que no tenían mucho en común, más que a ella. Y si bien, por ella hacíamos cosas tales como olvidar nuestras diferencias por su bienestar, sabíamos que no era suficiente.

-Te he traigo la merienda.- dije depositando la bandeja en la mesita de noche.- Victoria.- murmuré. Sus ojos me observaron.- No te quiero presionar, pero estoy empezando a tirar de mis cabellos de la preocupación.- dije volviendo a mi lugar. Me acomodé en la mecedora y esperé.- ¿Que te sucede?

Suspiró.

-No quiero hablar de eso.- murmuró. Observó la bandeja y la empujo un poco.- tampoco tengo hambre.- Asentí.

La observé por unos minutos. Se movía normal, parecía pensar en algo firmemente, sus dibujos habían vuelto a ser muñecas de trapo, ositos de peluche y algunos árboles que seguro había observado en el jardín. Me veía de vez en cuando, pensaba tal vez que me aburriría y me iría. Estaba equivocada.

-No deberías estar descansando.- dijo molesta. Sonreí.

-Lo hago.- dije acomodando mi cuerpo en la mesedora. Bufó.

-Habla enserio, Bella.- dijo exasperada. Fruncí el seño.- Quiero estar sola.- dijo girando la vista.

Suspiré.

-Está bien.- me apoye en mis piernas y me levanté de la mesedora. Debía darme una ducha.-Tu tableta sigue en el lobby, no se te devolverá hasta aclarar todo esto.- gritó.- Como no quiere hablar, quizá le cuente a mi amigo Edward el problema, el es doctor, tal vez conozca a algún especialista que nos ayude a descifrar todo esto.-dije.

Sentí como frente a mí pasaba una almohada, mis reflejos me habían hecho retroceder, sino lo más probable era que me habría dado de nuevo un golpe en la cabeza. No pude evitar girarme hacía Victoria, sorprendida.

Tenía su rostro cubierto con sus manos, sus ojos reflejaban la misma o más sorpresa que los míos.

-Lo-lo siento.- susurró. Lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.- Bella yo…- dijo. Suspiré.

Recogí el pequeño cojín y lo dejé en la orilla de su cama.

-Esto no puede seguir así, Victoria.- dije sin mirarla. Sabía que ver su expresión deshecha iba a destruir la poca disciplina que podía infringirle, y eso no estaba bien.- Hablaba en serio, nunca habías hecho nada de esto.- dije conteniendo el llanto.- y si esto es o no una etapa, no podremos ayudarte en ninguna forma, porqué tu no nos dejas entrar, nadie en esta casa es tu enemigo.- aclaré.- piensa en eso.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y subí a mi habitación.

La casa estaba en silencio, entré y puse el código de mi alcoba, caminé a mi cama y me dispuse a recoger los bocetos que habían quedado ahí de Edward. Suspiré. Los apilé con cuidado y los deje sobre mi escritorio. Necesitaba tomar una ducha, me dispuse a preparar la bañera, me quité la ropa y me permití relajarme un momento sintiendo el calor del agua en mi cuerpo. Al parecer estaba más tensa que nunca, lavé mi cabello con cuidado y gemí al sentir un leve dolor en el costado de mi cráneo.

 _-No te estrelles demasiado.- escuché su voz._ Sonreí.

No sabía para nada, lo que pudiese pasar entre nosotros, él había dicho que llevaríamos todo con calma, el también sentía algo más que el deseo. Recordé sus caricias, sus besos y el como su exitación había chocado contra mi pelvis. Gemí. Deje mi mano vagar por mi cuerpo, acariciar mi abdomen hasta perderse entre mis muslos. Una parte de mí sabía que el día que nuestros cuerpos se unieran por primera vez sería maravillosa. Edward sabía que hacer, yo ya no era virgen, no llevaba una vida sexual tan activa, pero mi primera vez había quedado atrás, sin embargo estaba segura que con ese cuerpo tonificado, sus manos firmes y su cabello de recién follado, nos esperaría una larga noche. Reí. Sentí mis dedos trabajar en mi centro, la imagen del pecho de Edward, sus manos, sus ojos, su firme mandíbula me estaban llevando al borde, sentí el ligero cosquilleo en mi bajo vientre, y me deje llevar por el temblor en mi cuerpo. Los espasmos arremetían contra mi cuerpo, apreté el borde de la bañera entre mis dedos y me permití perderme en mi liberación.

Me sentía más relajada, suspiré, salí de la bañera y envolví mi cuerpo en una de las toallas, mientras tomaba otra para secar mi cabello. Me encaminé a mi closet cuando un ligero sonido de zumbido me distrajo. Me giré, observé a mi alrededor y la parpadeante luz de mi móvil me hizo correr hacía él. Sonreí.

-Hola, Rosie.- dije caminando a mi closet.

-Maldita sea, Isabella, es mi segunda llamada!.- gritó al otro lado. Rodé los ojos.- ¿Que hacías?.- preguntó.

-Me daba una ducha.- murmuré.

-Espero que al menos te masturbaras un poco, para hacerme esperar tanto.- rugió. Sentí mis mejillas rojas de la vergüenza. Ante mi silencio ella río.- Perra sucia.- dijo riendo.- Necesito que vengas por mí, nena.- dijo cambiando a un tono más serio.

-¿Dónde estás?.-pregunté.-¿Y Jazzy?

-Claro, porqué te necesito y en lo único en lo que piensas es en mi hermano.- dijo bufando.- espero que no hayas pensado en él mientras frotabas tus perlas.- dijo vulgarmente. Gemí exasperada.

-Rose, ¿dónde estás?.- dije, guardo silencio y la urgí.- Rosalie.

-Ya, ya.- suspiró.- Me encuentro en la delegación.- dijo en un susurró.- Jasper regresa mañana.- suspiró.- Sus jefes acordaron trasladarlo, pero creo que lo van a promover, algo así, realmente no le hice tanto caso.- dijo exasperada.- Vendrás?

Gemí.

-¿Estás sola?.- pregunté.

-Bella!.- lloriqueó.- Por favor, hay tipos aquí demasiado desagradables.- dijo por lo bajo. Reí.

-¿Que delegación es?.- pregunté. Ella grito un poco, me puse los vaqueros skinny negros que vi primero, una blusa de tirantes y mi chaqueta de cuero color borgoña. Anoté como pude en el pequeño pedazo de papel en mi mesita ñas referencias y colgué. Me calcé mis tenis negros, mi movil y jalé las llaves del auto.

Bajé las escaleras repasando no olvidar nada, me di cuenta que el papel dónde había anotado la dirección era la receta de Edward. Sonreí.

-¿A dónde vas?.-

-Carajo.- grité. Observé a Tanya que me veía divertida, traía una pequeña camisola de dormir y salía de la cocina con una magdalena y un vaso de leche. La miré mal.

-Rosie tiene un problema.- dije componiéndome, froté un poco mi pecho y me di cuenta que no llevaba sujetador. Gemí, no había tiempo.- Volveré pronto.

Asintió.

-Bella.- dijo dubitativa. Me giré a verla.- Victoria…- dijo bajando la mirada.

Suspiré.

-No me quiso contar nada.- me encogí de hombros.- lo seguiré intentando Tanya.- dije a lo que ella asintió.- Nada es normal en su comportamiento.- dije segura. Asintió de nuevo.

-Ten cuidado.- murmuró dejándome algo sorprendida, la vi perderse en el camino a su habitación y suspiré, para encaminarme al garage. Mi coche ya estaba aquí, tenía dos días que Phil había hecho que lo trajeran a la casa. Tanya ya había ido de compras, con la tarjeta de Renée, claro. Rodé los ojos, hice sonar la alarma de mi bebé y sentí como los seguros se abrían al tocarlo.

Acomodé los asientos y los espejos a mi altura, seguro la persona que lo trajo era un enano. Sonreí, conecté el GPS, anexando la dirección a Charlie y me deje guiar por la calzada. Estaba todo oscuro, observé el pequeño monitor frente a mí y marcaban casi las dos de la mañana.

Rodé los ojos.

-Estoy cerca, Rosie.- dije al parlante, mientras observaba algún indicio de que fuese una delegación.- Respira.

-Mierda, Bella.- rugió.- tuve que mostrar mi escote a este guardia para tener otra llamada, me siento una completa puta amiga, corre.- gimió.

Sonreí.

-Lo encontré, estaré ahí en 3 minutos, Rosie.- dije mientras me lograba estacionar. Al parecer le había ganado el lugar a una patrulla, me encogí de hombros, no había nada marcado, lastima su suerte. Sonreí. Tome mi cartera de la guantera, mi móvil y me baje para entrar a la delegación.

Habían algunas personas sin hogar, oficiales llenando papeleo, una recepcionista de pocas pulgas y un amable sujeto que dirigía a todos por los pasillos. Sonreí y me acerqué.

-Buenos días, dama.- dijo educado.- ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?.- preguntó, nadie se perdió el detalle de su mirada bajando hasta mi escote, seguro. Rodé los ojos.

Sonreí amable y le mostré mi identificación.

-Recibí una llamada, de Rosalie Hale.- dije mientras el observaba mi ID.- creo que la tienen aquí.- continúe.

Asintió.

Checó una pequeña lista de hojas a su costado, anoto algo de mi ID y entregándome un pequeño talón me devolvió mi identificación.

-Sigame, por favor.- dijo amable. Asentí y nos encaminamos por un estrecho pasillo, pasamos por algunas rejas. Dónde habían desde hombres tatuados rayando la pared, algunas chicas con poca ropa y personas sin hogar, el aroma era "agradable". Al llegar al final del pasillo, en la última celda alcance a ver a una rubia caminar de un lado a otro, una gran figura cubierta en mantas detrás de ella y el silbido de un hombre algo borracho en la esquina siguiente.

-Hoy parece ser día de suerte.- balbuceó.

-Bella!.- gritó mi amiga mientras se acercaba a los barrotes.- Gracias a Dios.- dijo estirando su mano. Su cabello lucía algo enredado, su ropa estaba un poco manchada y el pantalón que llevaba parecía estar medio mal puesto. La miré interrogante.

Ella bajó la mirada avergonzada. La miré sorprendida.

-¿Rose, qué?.- dije intentando acercarme a ella.

-Puede esperar aquí, por favor.- dijo el joven de la entrada mientras me señalaba una oficina pequeña pasando la reja. Lo miré a él y a mi amiga. Asentí y entré.

Miré a mi alrededor, me senté en las sillitas pegadas a la puerta, frente al pequeño escritorio en el centro, había un ordenador, una pila enorme de documentos y un pequeño archivero en el fondo, cubierto con imágenes de una mujer quizá de la edad de Tanya, rodeada de puros chicos. Sonreí.

Sentí mi móvil vibrar. Estaba por sacarlo de mi bolsillo, cuando el sonido de unos tacones me hizo girar a la puerta. La mujer de las fotos estaba ahí, alta, piel bronceada, cabello negro amarrado a la mitad de su cabeza dejando lo demás caer suelto, sus rasgos eran marcados, parecía molesta. Me miró y alzó una ceja. Me cohibí.

Medio sonrió. Se aclaró la garganta mientras me dedicaba una mirada de soslayo, aventó unos documentos al escritorio y se sentó en la silla giratoria frente a mí, me observó con sus manos entrelazadas.

-Este.- comencé. Enarcó una ceja.

-¿Pagará la multa?.- preguntó. La miré y asentí.- Bien, firme estos papeles y me permite su identificación.- Le entregué inmediatamente mi pequeño carné, me acerqué al escritorio y tomando una de las plumas regadas por ahí empecé a llenar los documentos. Firmé la hoja de Rosie y puse mis datos al reverso como había indicado. Giré la hoja y me sorprendí.

¿Emmett McCarthy?

Mierda.

-¿Algún problema?.- inquirió la mujer.

-Es solo que me dijeron que estaba sola.- dije mientras le tendía la hoja de Rosie. Ella miró algo en sus documentos y soltó una carcajada.

-Claro, la Srita Hale y el Sr. McCarthy fueron sorprendidos alterando la moral en uno de los miradores de la ciudad.- dijo mientras me miraba firmemente.- sin embargo si lo desea puede dejar la hoja del Sr. McCarthy libre, nosotros nos encargamos de él.- dijo mientras anotaba algunas cosas en las hojas.

-¿Encargarse de él?.- preguntó.

Me miró exasperada, movió un poco su cabello y se acomodo en la silla. Observó mi ID y me miró a los ojos.

-Escucha, Isabella.- dijo.- Soy una oficial, no debería darte detalles, pero supongo que lo haré.- dijo a lo que yo suspiré.- El se quedará aquí, al menos hasta que se resuelva si debe pagar una multa, alguien más venga por él o solo dejarlo libre, en realidad eso ya no depende de mí hasta las próximas dos horas, después, no es mi jurisdicción y sinceramente.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- no me importa.- dijo volviendo a tenderme la hoja.- Es tu decisión querida.- sonrió.

Suspiré. Tomé de vuelta la hoja y llene la forma, observé que en costado izquierdo pendía una placa que la denominaba como Oficial L. Clearwater. Interesante. Se veía una mujer agradable, intimidante hasta la medula pero agradable, ¿quizá sin el uniforme?.

-Terminaste?.- preguntó mientras me tendía su mano. Asentí, firmé la última línea y le entregué la hoja.- Bien, sígueme.- dijo poniéndose de pie.- Trata de no acercarte mucho a las rejas.- dijo mirándome de reojo. Asentí.

Caminé detrás de ella por el pasillo de regreso, íbamos a medio camino cuando sentí que se detenía, aproveche para observar a mi alrededor, buscando a Rosie, pero no se la veía por ningún lado.

-Paul.- dijo la oficial.- acompaña a la Srita, a caja, y avisa a registro de los detenidos.- estaba dandole ordenes al chico que me había atendido, lo reconocí por las fotos que estaban en la oficina. Tenía la mandíbula apretada, parecía angular, sus cejas pobladas de un color castaño oscuro, contrastaban con la piel tostada por el sol. Era ligeramente más pequeño que la oficial, aunque sus hombros eran visiblemente más anchos que los de ella. Ella daba más miedo qué el chico.

-Auch.- grité. Sentí el dolor punzante en mi hombro y mi cabeza. Algo me había halado de manera muy brusca para atrás.

-Mierda.- había mascullado la oficial mientras tiraba de mí hacía ella. Sentí mis rodillas chocar contra el suelo y el chico de la entrada, Paul se acercó a mí.- llévala a la recepción, Paul.- ladró la Oficial.

-Claro, Leah.- ah con que ese es su nombre. Sentí un leve dolor en mi cabeza y mi hombro palpitaba un poco, sentí como me levantaba en el aire y caminaba conmigo hacia afuera. Me dejó en una de las sillas de plástico y desapareció.

-Genial.- gruñí. Alcé mi mano con la muñequera y frote sin tanta presión mi hombro, parecía que todo volvía a enfocarse lentamente.

-Bella!.- gritaron. Alcé la vista para ver a dos Rosies corriendo hacia mí. Sonreí.- ¿Que paso?.- pregunto mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Auch.- gruñí al sentir su mano en mi cabeza.- Duele.

-Bebe esto.- dijo el chico de vuelta. Oh, hola. Tomé el vaso y bebí pequeños sorbos.- Tenemos algo de paracetamol, puede que ayude.- dijo tendiéndome dos pastillas, asentí y me las tragué.- Uno de los reclusos, el ebrio la acercó demasiado a las rejas, se golpeó el hombro y la cabeza, pero no es nada grave, supongo que la fuerza del impacto pudo haber sido peor.- dijo Paul a mi amiga encogiéndose de hombros.

-Mierda.- siseó Rose.- Quizá deberíamos ir al Hospital.

Gemí.

-Debo pagar.- murmuré mientras me recostaba en la silla. Sobé un poco mi hombro y empecé a sentir como mi cabeza dejaba de palpitar.- la fianza.- les recordé.

Paul asintió.

-Embry, trae el papeleo, Salen Hale y McCarthy.- gritó. Rose a mi lado se tensó.

Reí.

-Bells.- la callé.

-Cuando este más consciente, Rosie.- sonreí.- quiero detalles. Observé como mi amiga se ruborizaba. Reí.

Un chico muy parecido a Paul, pero de cabellos castaños mas claros, un enorme tatuaje en su antebrazo y el cabello mucho más corto, se acercó a nosotros, me pregunto algunas cosas, le ofrecí mi tarjeta, lleno los documentos y camino detrás de un mostrador, regresó a los pocos minutos, firmé y me entrego un recibo. Asentí y le sonreí agradecida. Me devolvió el gesto y me guiñó un ojo.

-Oye, Bambie ataca de nuevo.- escuche una estruendosa voz acercarse. Gemí.

-Callate, Emmett.- dijo Rose mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

Este último río y dejó que me apoyará en él, salimos de la estación y los guíe a mi carro. Un silbido me distrajo.

-Eddie no tiene mal gusto.- murmuró burlón. Me ruboricé.- Acerté otra vez.- dijo mientras abría mi puerta.

-Hubieras pensado en esa suerte, antes de que los descubrieran alterando la moral.- gemí. Una carcajada se escuchó seguida de un golpe.

-Idiota.- masculló Rosie. Sonreí.-¿Te sientes bien?.- preguntó. Asentí.

-Mi cabeza esta mejor, me duele un poco el hombro, pero pasara.- me encogí aguantando un gemido al sentir el leve malestar.- He tenido peores.- sonreímos.

-Supongo que viene bien, molestarte un poco más, no?.- preguntó Emmett desde el asiento trasero, lo miré por el retrovisor interrogante.- Me refiero a si me puedes dejar en el Hospital, mi guardia empieza en menos de una hora.- dijo medio avergonzado. Reí.

-¿Todo calculado, eh?.- dije a lo qué el solo sonrió más.

Negué con la cabeza, mientras veía a mi amiga rodar los ojos y recargarse en su asiento.

Emmett me dio las coordenadas del Hospital, las metí al GPS de Charlie y el ambiente se volvió silencioso, Rosie parecía estarse durmiendo, Emmett escribía cosas en su móvil mientras se reía y yo solo me concentraba en manejar. Cuando estuvimos frente la puerta Rosie se despertó.

-Llegamos, grandulón.- dije a lo que Emmett se río.

-¿Quieres bajar?.- me preguntó enarcando sus cejas.- Se de cierto medico que muere por saber que tu cabeza está bien.- Lo miré sorprendida.

-¿Le dijiste?.- casi grité.- Eres un chismoso, Emmett.- dije mientras apagaba el coche.

-Idiota.- masculló Rosie mientras nos bajábamos detrás del grandulón.

Asentí de acuerdo.

Vi como firmaba algo en la recepción y se detuvo a platicar con una de las recepcionistas.

-Buen día, Laurie.- dijo mientras tomaba su gafete.- ¿el Dr. Cullen?.- preguntó. Laurie quito su vista de mí y con una sonrisa la enfocó en Emmett, rodé los ojos.- Esta en el ala de Neuro, dr.- dijo pestañeando más de la cuenta.

Emmett asintió y poniendo un brazo a mi alrededor camino hacia el pasillo.

-Lo esperaremos en su consultorio.- dijo simplemente. Rose nos alcanzó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Fruncí el seño.- El vendrá en al menos 5 minutos.- dijo sosteniendo la puerta para mí.

El consultorio era grande, estaba al fondo, tenía un escritorio espacioso y todo estaba acomodado de manera ordenada, el ordenador estaba en la esquina, pequeñas radiografías en el librero, una pequeña camilla, y una silla como de dentistas, con una pizarra al frente. Había demasiados cráneos. Sonreí.

-Voy a checar tu hombro.- dijo Emmett mientras me ayudaba a subir a la camilla. Asentí, me quité la chamarra y Rosie se dejó caer en la silla de tela frente al escritorio con su cabeza sobre sus brazos, recostada. Giré los ojos.

Emmett se puso unos guantes y movió mi brazo de manera circular, hacia arriba, hacia abajo, palpó mi hombro y asentí cuando ligeros gemidos de dolor salían de mi boca.

Sonrío.

-sobrevivirás, es solo una magulladura.- se giró y del escritorio sacó una pequeña crema. La sostuvo frente a mí y la agitó sonriendo. La crema de los moretones. Rodé los ojos.- Llévate está, a Edward se la dan como drogas a un adicto.- río.- Aplicala con poca presión, después de bañarte, si quieres ahora que llegues a casa, ponte un poco antes de dormir, mientras, deja que el hematoma respire. asentí.

Tomé el tarro y lo metí en el bolso de mi chaqueta.

-Bien, me iré ahora.- dijo mientras miraba a Rosie. Sonreí.- ¿Supongo que te quedaras con tu amiga?.- dijo serio.

Rose le dirigió una mirada entre un hueco de sus brazos.

-Necesito café.- gimió.

Emmett río y metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos camino a la puerta.

-Puedo conseguirte algo del cuarto de descanso de doctores, he escuchado que es el mejor café.- guiñó el ojo. Rose se puso de pie y me miró.

Reí rodando los ojos. Me sonrió, besó mi mejilla y salió detrás de Emmett.

Me quedé ahí, balanceé mis piernas al aire en la camilla esperando a que apareciera mi doctor preferido. Sentí mi móvil vibrar. Lo tomé de mi bolsillo y suspiré de alivio al ver que no le había pasado nada con el golpe.

 _Victoria:_

 _Lamento lo que paso, no estabas en tu habitación._

 _Quiero hablar._

Sonreí.

Agradecí al infierno que al menos eso sería algo menos de qué preocuparme. Me apresuré, el mensaje no tenía ni una hora de ser enviado.

 _Rosie tuvo un problema, hablamos cuando despiertes._

 _Te amo._

Apreté el botón de enviar y me quedé mirando la pantalla un momento, ya eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana, esperaba que Edward no demorará más. Alcé la vista guardando mi móvil y me giré a la puerta. Sonreí.

-Hola.- murmuré.

Sonrió.

-Sin duda, esto es mejor de lo que me esperaba cuando la recepcionista me dijo que había un intruso en mi consultorio.- río.

Fruncí el seño, estúpida Laurie.

Se acercó a mí y acarició mi mejilla, beso mi nariz y después dejo un casto beso en mis labios.

-Hola.- susurró al separarse. Reí.- Emmett me dijo que tuviste un accidente.- Asentí avergonzada. Suspiró.

Lo miré y me veía divertido. Bufé.

-Mira al frente, Bella.- dijo mientras se inclinaba en su escritorio, me mordí el labio al ver la curva de su trasero a través de la bata. Se giró y mientras encendía la pequeña lampara se ponía frente a mí. Palpó mi cabeza en búsqueda de signos de dolor, le comenté que me habían dado pastillas en la estación y asintió. Revisó mis reflejos y movió mi cabeza de un lado a otro por algún tiempo.

-¿Y bien?.- pregunté al verlo caminar para desechar sus guantes.

-Todo parece normal, no tienes inflamación, ni mareos, ni nauseas, quizá fue el estrés acumulado por el golpe.- dijo mientras ponía una mano en mi muslo. Me ruboricé.- Ten más cuidado.- dijo. Asentí.

Lo miré a los ojos y su mirada me asustó, me veía alarmado, seguí el punto de su visión y suspiré.

-Esto no es de una caída normal, Bella.- dijo mientras tentaba mi hombro, subí mi mano al moretón.

-Es más escandaloso de lo que debería.- dije viendo hacia otro lado.

-¿Que paso?.- demandó.

Suspiré.

-Rosie y Emmett estaban en la delegación, fui por ellos y camino a pagar la multa, un ebrio me halo contra la reja, me golpeé.- dije a lo que el apretó su mandíbula.- Ya no me duele, Emmett dijo que estaré bien.- me apresuré a decir.

-Bella.- gimió.

-Hey.- dije mientras acariciaba la línea de su mandíbula.- Estoy bien.- dije besando sus labios.- Me dieron más de ese ungüento maloliente.- dije. Sentí el aroma de su colonia, su risa rebotó contra mi rostros. Suspiré.

-Debes cuidarte.- sentenció. Sentí como sus manos se aferraban a mi cuello. Asentí.- no quiero que nada te pase.- dijo mientras rozaba nuestros labios.

-Pondré más atención.- murmuré.

Sus labios chocaron contra los míos, gemí en su boca, aferré mis manos a su espalda, acercándolo más a mí, sentí nuestros pechos unidos y como nuestras lenguas volvían a encontrarse, sabía a menta y café. Demasiado café. Sonreí en mi mente.

Subí mis manos a su nuca, aferré mis dedos al nacimiento de los cabellos de su nuca y tiré levemente de ellos. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cuello, una de ellas bajo a mi cadera, tirando de mí más a la orilla de la pequeña cama, sentí nuestras caderas chocar y gemí en sus labios, nos habíamos separado, pero su boca se deslizó por mi cuello, besó detrás de mi oreja hasta la unión con mi hombros. Lentamente, casi como caricias de mariposa, besó mi hombro lastimado, su mano se deslizó a mi espalda. Sentí como el tirante de mi blusa rodaba de mi hombro, la mano que tenía en mi cadera se aferró adentrándose debajo de mi ropa. Sus manos se sentían frías contra mi piel.

Besé el lóbulo de su oreja mientras lo apretaba más contra mí. Sentí como ligeros gemidos salían de mi garganta, mis pezones estaban tirantes, los sentí rozarse contra la tela de su camisa. Su lengua siguió bajando hasta succionar mi clavícula, mordí mi labio. Sentía mi cuerpo arder. Deseaba que me tocará, toda. Sentir sus manos.

-Edward.- gemí conteniendo el sonido al morder mi labio. Su lengua viajaba al valle entre mis pechos, sentí sus manos moverse a mi cintura, debajo de la tela, su pulgar bordeó el final de mis senos dejando un ligero hormigueo en mis pezones.

Me incliné a tirar de su boca, lo recibí enfebrecida, aferré mis manos a su espalda, para poder tirar de su bata hacia abajo, dejé que se deslizará de sus hombros, sentí su aliento en mi rostro mientras bajaba por su cuello, su manzana de Adán, provocando un gemido de él an rozar con mis dientes su garganta, mis dedos dieron marcha propia a perderse entre los botones de su camisa, me deshice de ellos. Sentía su respiración calida, su cuerpo temblar ligeramente ante los besos húmedos que estaba dejando por su pecho, mis manos apretaron los músculos marcados de su abdomen, deje que mi lengua recorriera el camino que pudiese desde mi posición.

Regresé a su cuello, dónde no pude evitar morder ligeramente ante el palpitar de sus venas. Sentí el gruñido escapar de su pecho, acto seguido de un ligero empujón de su parte, para verme a los ojos, nuestros labios estaban hinchados, su cabello revuelto. Me observó, se detuvo en mis sueños y gimió.

Acarició mi mejilla, me rendí ante su toque, sintiendo su dedo deslizarse por mi cuello, al valle entre mis pechos y tirar de mi blusa hacia abajo. Me incliné hacia atrás, mientras veía como lentamente la tela sería y se deslizaba lentamente de mí. Mordí labio, el rugió y tiró del pequeño pedazo de carne entre mis labios, mientras sentía sus manos romper la tela de mi blusa. Mis senos rebotaron a su vista, oscura, concentrada en el sube y baja de mis pecho por la fuerza y mi respiración. Sentí un ligero rubor colorear mis mejillas. Me miró.

Sentí sus manos sostener mi pecho, que se amoldó perfectamente a sus gruesos dedos. No eran pequeños, ni muy prominentes, era la medida exacta para poder estrujarlos como él lo estaba haciendo en este momento, cerré los ojos rindiéndome a la sensación. Gemí.

-Edward.- susurré.

Me miró a través de sus pestañas y sonrió. Abrí mi boca a la expectación del momento, vi su lengua acercarse lentamente a uno de mis pezones, gemí y aferré mis manos a su cabello al sentir su lengua contra mi piel. Lamió, chupó y tiró de uno entre sus dientes mientras su otra mano se dedicaba a apretarlo entre sus dedos, tirando de él levemente.

Aferré mis manos a su cabello, arqueando mi cuerpo contra su boca. Se sentía perfecto, mejor que nunca, el aire chocando contra las guías humedas de sus labios me hacían estremecer, aferró sus manos a mi cintura sosteniendo mi cuerpo quieto, acarició mi abdomen y sentí su mano acercarse al botón de mi pantalón.

-Mierda, Bella.- dijo mientras besaba el medio de mi abdomen. Gemí.- Eres perfecta.- dijo apretando uno de mis pezones. Halé sus cabellos.

-Bells, ¿estás lista?.- dijo Rosie mientras tocaba la puerta con insistencia. Gruñí.- ¿Bells?

-Ya voy.- dije encontrando mi voz.

Edward había hundido su cabeza en mi pecho, me sonrojé. Estaba desnuda de la cadera para arriba. Acaricié sus cabellos mientras sentía como me hacían ligeras cosquillas en la piel. Sonreí al ver su puchero.

-Acordamos ir despacio.- susurró. Beso mis labios, sin profundizar, en más de una ocasión, me aferré a su cuello.- Rompí tu blusa.- dijo en mis cabellos.

Reí.

-Ya lo veo.- me quité los restos de la blusa e iba a ponerme la chaqueta encima de mi cuerpo.

-Espera.- Caminó detrás de su escritorio y abriendo una de las gavetas más lejanas, saco una de sus playeras de cirujano. Lo miré con la ceja alzada.- Es más pequeña que una playera normal.- sonrió.

Me la tendió y me ayudo a ponérmela, de paso unto un poco del ungüento en mi hombro y beso mi frente.

-Gracias, me bajé de la camilla y observé como empezaba a abrocharse su camisa. me acerqué y abroche los botones restantes, depositando un ligero beso en su pecho desnudo.- Aún debes hacer guardia?.- pregunté. Me sostuve cerca de él por la cadera. Me deje descansar en su pecho inundando mi mente de su aroma.

-Termino a las 9.- gemí. Río.- ¿Tú?.- preguntó mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.

-Debo hablar con Victoria.- me encogí de hombros.- Parece que por fin me quiere contar.- suspiré.- después debo revisar algunas cosas para la Facultad. Asintió.

-Vamos a comer.- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.- Paso por ti a las 2, te parece?.- preguntó sonriendo.- yo invito claro.- me guiñó un ojo. Sonreí.

-¿Cómo negarse a eso?.- pregunté juguetona.

-¿Bella?.- escuche a Rose detrás.- ¿Están follando?.- Me atoré con mi respiración. La risa de Edward se escuchó en el consultorio. Le pegué levemente en el hombro. Tomó mi mano y nos encamino a la puerta, tome mi chaqueta y la colgué de mi antebrazo, el sostuvo la puerta para mí y se venía poniendo la bata, cuando Rosie nos encontró en el pasillo.

-Follaron.- dijo segura, mientras cruzaba sus brazos en su pecho arrogante. Rodé los ojos. Sentí a mi lado un ligero chillido salir de la garganta de Laurie, me acerqué a Edward y besé su hombro.

Escuché su risa, si soltar nuestras manos me abrazó contra sí. Alzó mi barbilla y besó suavemente mis labios.

-Te veo mañana.- dijo a lo que asentí.- A las 2, Bella.- dijo mientras profundizaba el beso. Aferré mis manos a su cuello, hundiendo mis dedos en su cabellos. El suspiró en mis labios y dejando pequeños besos nos separamos. Sonreí.- Escribeme.- urgió.

-Siempre.- prometí. Sonrió.

-Bye, Rose.- dijo mientras agitaba su mano, nuestras miradas se encontraron y me guiñó un ojo, caminaba de frente a nosotras, sonriendo, le lancé un beso y el río, se giró y corrió a alcanzar el ascensor.

-Entonces.- escuché a mi amiga detrás de mí.

Me giré a Rose y viendo a Laurie sonreí con suficiencia.

-Es la Etapa 2, supongo.- me encogí de hombros. Rose hizo un pequeño baile y brincó a mi lado. Reímos.

-Perra Sucia.- murmuró haciéndome reír.


	9. Fuegos Artificiales

Chapter 9.

Había demasiada luz, gemí. Me revolví entre las sábanas y abracé mi almohada, sentía el fresco de la tela contra mi piel, me restregué un poco más ante el placentero frío. Gemí.

El sonido de un mensaje en mi móvil. Me giré de espaldas y empecé a mover mis brazos alrededor, sentí como algo chocaba contra mi muñeca, gemí, me moví un poco para no flexional la mano y sentí el infernal aparato Lo alcé y removí mis cabellos de mi rostro. Sonreí.

 _Buen día, hermosa._

 _¿Cómo sigues?_

 _Edward. x_

El número me aparecía como desconocido, pero podía ver el mensaje, pataleé de la felicidad y hundí mi rostro en las almohadas. Suspiré recuperando la compostura, me di cuenta que eran cerca de las 9:30 de la mañana. Bufé.

 _Mejor, gracias a tí ;)_

 _Buen día para ti también, o debería decir ¿buenas noches?_

 _:P_

 _x_

Reí.

Me quede mirando al techo un momento y suspiré. Me encaminé al baño a lavar mis dientes, peiné mi cabello y me quité la muñequera un por una hora. Flexioné mi mano y ya no dolía sonreí. Regresé a mi habitación por mis sandalias cuando escuché un golpe suave en la puerta.

Tomé mi móvil y caminé a la puerta.

-Buenos días.- murmuró Victoria frente a mi con la mirada gacha, tenía una pequeña charola con zumo de naranja, unas tostadas y dos pastillas.- Mamá dijo que son vitaminas.- susurró. Asentí.

Caminó al interior dejando la charola en la mesita y se recluyó en el esquina de la habitación, me acerqué a la cama y mientras cruzaba mis piernas tome una de las tostadas. Guardé silencio, dandole tiempo. No quería ser una perra con mi hermana, pero debía entender que su comportamiento no estaba bien.

Carraspeé.

-Yo.- empezó.- De verdad lo lamento, Bella.- dijo mirándome a los ojos. Resistí.- No era mi intención comportarme así.- suspiró.- estuve pensando toda la noche y tienes razón, solo. No quiero que piensen que estoy loca.- dijo al borde del llanto. Apreté mi corazón.

-Nadie piensa eso, Victoria.- dije conteniendo la gana de abrazarla.- Todo eso que hiciste, está mal.- acusé. Ella asintió.- Tanya esta muy triste, todos lo estamos.- aseguré.

-Lo lamento, pero.- hizo un pequeño grito de rabia. La miré con la ceja alzada. Suspiró e hizo el intento de acercarse a mí. Asentí. Me recorrí un poco como señal de que podía acercarse, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miro sus manos en su regazo.- Tal vez esto sea una tontería.- murmuró.- pero en realidad estaba muy enojada.- dijo desviando la mirada.

Asentí.

Tomé algo de zumo, dandole tiempo a ordenar sus ideas.

-Hace unos días.- comenzó.- mamá me llevo al Instituto, es agradable.- se encogió de hombros, los chicos son amables, pero ahí, encontré a un chico.- dijo ruborizándose. Empecé a regular mi respiración, una parte de mí estaba emocionada, pero debía guardar la calma, yo era el adulto aquí, mi hermana me estaba confiando algo muy personal como sus sentimientos como para que yo sobre reaccionara.- Ah este chico lo vimos en el supermercado el segundo día que estuvimos aquí. Mi madre no lo vio, es decir.- apretó sus manos.

-Respira.- susurré. Me miró ruborizada y asintió. Inhalo una vez y dejo ir el aire. Asentí invitándola a continuar.

-En fin, cuando lo vi, pensé que era muy guapo.- susurró.- me sentí torpe, nunca me he sentido así antes, me puse muy nerviosa y no dejaban de sudarme las manos, yo.- suspiró.- el me vio y me sonrió, yo me sentí muy nerviosa y corrí a buscar a mamá, no lo volví a ver hasta ese día en el Instituto.- dijo mirándome.- Yo no sabía que él iba a estar ahí, Tanya me había acompañado a los pasillos, ella buscaba los baños.- murmuró frunciendo el seño.- Cuando vi a los chicos acercarse, lo vi y me puse demasiado nerviosa, me tropecé y caí sobre mis rodillas, Tanya se río y los demás también lo hicieron.- dijo apretando los dientes.- él también río.- fruncí el seño.

-Victoria.- la interrumpí.- Sabes que Tanya no lo hizo apropósito, cierto?.- pregunté haciendo que me mirara. Asintió.

-Lo sé, pero el hecho que él se riera, y luego.- aferró sus manos a sus cabellos y se dejó caer de espaldas, con su brazo sobre sus ojos.

-Respira.- le recordé. Terminé la última tostada y me acosté a su lado. Con mi costado apoyado en la cama y mientras acaricié lentamente sus cabellos. Su brazo seguía sobre sus ojos.

-Ellos, al final me acompañaron al recorrido, Stacy me dijo que ella también se caía mucho, Jason me sonrió y me ayudo a levantarme, pero él.- gimió.- Solo se quedo viendo a Tanya, ella se despidió de mí y el se acercó a ella, le dijo algo.- encogió sus hombros.- no supe que fue, ella sonrió le desordenó el cabello, cuando regresó al grupo solo habló para preguntarme su nombre, me preguntó si era mi mamá.- gimió.- le dije que no, que era mi hermana, pero que ella era la mayor. No dejaba de preguntarme por ella, me molesté y le dije que ella nunca iba a fijarse en él, dijo que no importaba, que al menos era menos tonta que yo y me dejó ahí.- dijo sollozando.- Me sentí mal, cuando regresé mamá dijo que Tanya ya se había ido, firmo unas cosas y regresamos a la casa, lloré mucho.- aceptó.

Vicky…

-Stacy me había pedido mi teléfono, me agregó a un grupo, pero me escribió en privado, dijo que James había contado a la clase completo lo torpe que había sido, pero que no importaba porqué mi hermana era muy guapa, quizá solo por eso valía la pena darme una segunda oportunidad.- dijo enojada, se acurrucó en mi pecho y la abracé.

-Los chicos a veces son muy estúpidos.- susurré. Ella asintió.

-Creo que la estúpida soy yo.- murmuró contra mi pecho.- Cuando lo vi en la casa.- murmuró. Observé su pequeño cuerpo. ¿En la casa? ¿James? ¡Infiernos!

-¿James Cullen?.- ella asintió.

-Sí, cuando lo vi mi corazón se aceleró, no sabía que hacía aquí, corrí a la cocina a preguntarle a mamá, y ella me dijo que era el hermano de tu doctor.- murmuró.- Que tal vez a ambos los veríamos más seguido.- me ruboricé.- Le pregunté porqué y mamá solo se río, Tanya entró y se enfurruñó en la mesa de la cocina, dijo algo de que esperaba que tu doctor tuviese un hermano mayor, sino tenía que conformarse con James porqué parecía que tu te habías aprovechado del doctor.- sollozó.- Me enojé, corrí a mi habitación y me puse a llorar.- Froté su espalda.- El mando un mensaje al grupo de amigos, creo que se equivoco, no lo sé, porqué dijo yo tenía otra hermana, que era más guapa que Tanya, pero que parecía ya tenía algo con su hermano, me pregunto directamente, Bella.- sollozó.- ¿Tu te verás igual? O solo perdería mi tiempo?.- hizo unas muecas tratando de forzar la voz.

Parecía que el pequeño James no era tan adorable como mamá había dicho.

-Victoria.- acaricié sus mejillas, limpié sus ojos y la hice mirarme.- ¿Que sientes por James?.- pregunté. Ella intentó bajar la vista, observé como sus mejillas se ruborizaban y mordió su labio.

-No lo sé.- susurró.- Me gusta.- aceptó al cabo de un rato.- mucho, pero es un idiota.- Sonreí. Ella me devolvió la mueca y me abrazó.

-¿Tanya sabe todo esto?.- negó fervientemente. Asentí pensativa.

-No quiero decirle, seguramente se burlará.- aceptó.- Ella dirá que no es cierto, que solo es un berrinche, por mi edad.- dijo enfurruñada.

-¿Has pensado en decirle a James que te gusta?.- pregunté a lo que ella se puso rígida y negó asustada.

-Seguramente se burlaría, se lo contaría a todos, y esa escuela sería un infierno.- gimió con pesadez. Asentí.

-¿Que hago, Bella?.- preguntó sincera.

Suspiré.

Es un caso difícil, cariño.- acepté sonriéndole.- lo que esta pasando, es que estás celosa, nunca te habías sentido así por un chico, y es normal.- aclaré.- pero estás celosa de que no te preste atención.- se ruborizó.- también es normal.- acaricié su mejilla. Me sonrió.- Puedes hacer amago de toda tu fuerza y dejarlo pasar.- ella frunció el seño.- ignorado, hazle lo mismo que te hace él, de manera más elegante.- aclaré.- No insultos, sino de una forma ingeniosa, si él te pregunta por tu hermana, responde, pero no le des importancia, tú y yo sabemos que que Tan-tan, no es del tipo de mujer que se caiga por los menores.- Reímos.

-Pero ella dijo…- comenzó.

-Es algo así como un juego, troll.- acepté.- Edward, el hermano de James es muy guapo.- Victoria aceptó, sonreí avergonzada.- Seguramente llamó también la atención de Tanya, el contexto, se desvanece.- reste importancia.- Tanya no lo dijo en serio.- dije poniendo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

Sonrió.

-Lamento haberle hecho ese dibujo.- murmuró. Sonreí.

-Si de verdad lo sientes, debes ofrecerle una disculpa.- ella se asustó.- Quizá no quiera contarle todo aún, pero si puedes ofrecerle una disculpa.-argumenté.- ella te ama, troll, lo sabes.- aseguré- Asintió.

-Lo voy a hacer.- sonrió. Se iba a levantar pero se detuvo.- ¿Si ignoro a James, me hará caso, Bells?.- preguntó sincera. Suspiré.

-Cariño, los sentimientos son muy volubles, nadie sabe como va a reaccionar la persona de nuestro afecto, solo nos queda esperar lo mejor, sin embargo, por mucho que te guste, debes entender que tu no eres menos que nadie, no importa lo qué o nadie más diga, entendido?.- pregunté, ella me miró y asintió.- Todos merecemos ser felices, Vicky, si el se da cuenta de tus sentimientos, muy bien.- sonrió.- pero si no, el se lo pierde, de acuerdo?.- besé su mejilla.- Encontrarás a alguien que no tenga que ver a otro lado más que a ti.- sonrío.

-Gracias, Bella.- se acercó y besó mi mejilla. Sonreí.

-Te amo, troll.- murmuré viéndola salir por la puerta.

-Yo más!.- escuché que gritaba.

Suspiré y me dejé caer en la cama. Sentí el vibrar de mi móvil. Tenía más de tres llamadas perdidas de Edward. Suspiré.

 _¿Es mal momento? Quiero escuchar tu voz._

 _E. x._

 _¿Estás ocupada? Hola?_

 _Quiero escucharte :(_

 _E. x._

Sonreí.

 _Estaba charlando con Victoria, tengo noticias al respecto :*_

 _Lamento no haberte contestado, ¿sigues ahí?_

 _B. x._

Esperé un momento pero no hubo respuesta, hice un puchero, seguramente estaba dormido, no sabía como funcionaban las guardias, pero seguro no dormía mucho. Suspiré, observé el reloj. 10:30

Me encaminé al baño, prepare la ducha, esta vez debía ser rápida, me metí y comencé a lavar mi cabello, mientras recordaba todo lo que mi pequeña hermana me había contado. ¿Debía contarle a Edward? ¿a Tanya? Suspiré y dejé que mi cuerpo se relajara con el agua.

-Regreso más tarde, mamá!.- grité mientras salía por la puerta del garaje.

-Ve con cuidado, cariño.- había gritado de vuelta. Sonreí.

Me calcé mi chaleco gris dos tallas más grande, me gustaba la tela gruesa para el frío de la ciudad, había optado por un outfit sencillo, no tenía idea a dónde planeaba llevarme Edward, solo esperaba algo no tan elegante. Me había puesto unos skinny jeans a la cadera me mezclilla, una botas cerradas negras a los tobillos con tacón medio y delgado. Una blusa de algodón negra que dejaba al descubierto mi vientre, mi chaleco gris con textura y una coleta alta sujetando mi cabello.

Me acomodé en mi auto y conecte mi móvil para la música. Revisé por última vez el morral de cuero que llevaba y comprobé que mis documentos estuvieran bien. Salí de la calzada, con rumbo a la Facultad.

 ** _Bella, tienes una llamada._**

La mecánica voz de "Charlie", sonreí.

-Buen día, Dr.- escuché la voz de mi amiga. Reímos. Me había dicho así, desde que me vio salir del consultorio de Edward con su camisa de cirugía.

-Buen día, Reclusa.- ella gruñó.- aún me debes contar esos detalles, Rosie.- canturreé.

-Lo sé.- suspiró.- ¿Que harás hoy?.- preguntó.

-Estoy de camino a la Facultad, debo llevar mi certificado de movilidad y firmaré mi horario de una vez.- me encogí de hombros.- ¿tú?

-Espero a Jasper, llega en una hora más o menos.- dijo aburrida.- Quiere que vayamos a un pequeño festival en Montreal, ¿te apuntas?.- preguntó mientras se escuchaba como movía el teléfono.

Suspiré.

-Edward quiere que vayamos a comer hoy.- dije en un murmullo. Rose gritó.

-Oh, Dios!.- gimió.- la primera cita?.- preguntó casi gritando.

-Algo así.- murmuré avergonzada.- no sé a donde me va a llevar.- me encogí de hombros.

-Vamos a Montreal, prometemos dejarlos solos, solo no quiero viajar con Jasper.- rogó. Reí.

-Puedo comentárselo, pero no prometo nada.- aseguré.- Igual es bueno que convivas más con tu querido hermano.- susurré.

Escuche su queja y un bufido.

-Avisáme por texto, Bella.- pidió.- iré a ahogarme con algo de cereal antes de empezar el día.- reí.

Colgué al tiempo que conseguía estacionamiento en el parque frente a la facultad. Tomé mi bolso, mi móvil y me encaminé a la entrada. Sonreí.

La puerta rústica con el pequeño letrero "VFS" en una apartado discreto. Suspiré, todo mi trabajo se reducía al último semestre por empezar, un paso a mi verdadera vida, a mi futuro. Sonreí. Subí las escaleras y aspiré el mecánico aroma, todos a mi alrededor estaban haciendo algo, alumnos corrían y pasaban, me veían y algunos sonreían, otros solo volvían a sus asuntos. Suspiré. Me encaminé a la oficina de mi coordinadora, subí algunas escaleras y encontré la pequeña puerta de cristal.

-Hola.- dijeron a mi costado.- ¿Buscabas a alguien?.- la chica detrás del escritorio. Sonreí. Era pequeña, su cabello caía en puntas dispersas por todos lados, tenía ligeras gafas montables de color rojo. Una blusa de diseñador y una bufanda elegante en color rojo.- Soy Alice.- me ofreció su mano.

-Buen día.- saludé.- Soy Bella Swan.- murmuré tomando su mano.- Vengo a entregar mi ficha de movilidad y firmar mi horario.- dije sacando los documentos. Asintió.

-Bella.- murmuró mientras veía algo en su ordenador.- Aquí.- sonrió.- Isabella, Swan Dwyer-Thompson, cierto?.- dijo mientras deslizaba sus gafas. Asentí.- Solo necesitamos tu firma aquí y tu ficha.- sonrió. Asentí.- Yo también soy estudiante.- aclaró ante mi atenta mirada. Río.

-Eso esta bien.- susurré.- firme mi horario y se lo entregué, junto con la ficha de movilidad.- ¿Último año?.- pregunté. Asintió.

-Sí, pero es mi segunda carrera.- sonrió.- Estoy en Estilismo y Maquillaje para Cine.- acomodó mis documentos y me sonrió.- La recepcionista esta de vacaciones por maternidad.- Asentí comprensiva.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Alice.-sonreí sincera. Me devolvió el gesto.

-¿Deseas hablar con la coordinadora?.- preguntó amable. Asentí.- Perfecto, te anunciaré y después si tienes algo de tiempo puedo darte un recorrido.- Sonrió. Asentí emocionada. Tocó levemente la puerta de cristal y entro rápido, al cabo de unos segundos salió con algunos sobres. Me asintió a que pasará y le agradecí.

-Isabella.- dijo una voz madura detrás de mí. Me giré y me encontré con una mujer mayor, casi de la edad de mi mamá, me atrevería a decir, estaba de pie detrás de su escritorio, una sonrisa educada y fríos ojos azules. Se veía amable, pero no una mujer de muchas palabras.- Bienvenida, por favor siéntate.- pidió mientras ella hacía lo propio. Asentí y me senté en la silla roja frente a ella.

-Buen día.- saludé.

-Me alegra que te encuentres mejor.- dijo mirándome. Cayó en cuenta de mi muñequera y se sorprendió.-¿ Espero que eso no sea un impedimento para tu arte?.- señaló. Negué.

-Soy ambidiestra.- ella aplaudió.- además que pronto me podré quitar esto.- dije moviendo la mano. Sonrió.

-Magnífico.- dijo muy contenta.- Hace algunos días, vino tu amiga, cuando descubrí que se trataba de tí.- sonrió.- debo admitir que he solicitado tu exposición a nuestro museo.- dijo orgullosa. Asentí.- Las piezas son exquisitas, es algo digno de mostrarse en nuestro museo.- Dijo cruzando sus manos.

-Gracias.- restó importancia.

-Espero que nuestras instalaciones sean de tu agrado.- dijo mientras escribía algo en el ordenador.- Como sabes el último periodo para nosotros es realizar portafolio.- asentí.- Sin embargo las instalaciones están abiertas y disponibles para los alumnos en cualquier momento.- asentí.- algunas aulas deben ser solicitadas con tiempo.- se encogió de hombros, imprimió una hoja y me la tendió con su firma.- con esto, puedes solicitar en cada aula.- sonrió fugazmente.- solo debes sacar una copia, sin embargo te informo que este formato no es para cualquier alumno.-sonrió.

-Gracias…-no sabía su nombre.

Frunció el seño.

-Que torpeza, Soy Heidi Thunderbolt.- señaló la pequeña placa frente a mí. Me ruboricé asintiendo.- En fin.- suspiró recostándose en su silla.- Veo que dos de tus exposiciones pasaron por el MoMA, cierto.- dijo mientras deslizaba sus gafas por su nariz. Asentí.- Muy bien. Hay una materia.- dijo frunciendo los labios.

La miré interrogante.

-Es más como un grupo de debate.- aclaró.- es para crear un consejo que represente a la Universidad en exposiciones estatales, pero es una opción.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- si deseas participar, se reúnen todos los miércoles en la cafetería frente al parque el jefe de mesa es Demetri Belikov, sería interesante que se conocieran.- dijo mirándome.- Es un as en la historia del arte, muralista y esta empezando una etapa en la fotografía para cine.- sonrió.- Sin embargo creo que compartirán el aula de escultura los jueves en la tarde, en el aula C22.- dijo mirando mi horario.

Asentí.

-Muchas gracias, Srita. Heidi.- dije mientras apuntaba todo los datos.- tomaré en cuenta el consejo.- asintió complacida.- Me gustaría saber las asignaciones de aula para pintura y dibujo, ó con quién puedo checar eso.- pregunté.

Suspiró.

-Alice ve eso, en realidad es Kate, pero ella no esta ahora.- dijo volviendo a su ordenador.- Alice puede ayudarte, necesitas algo más?.- preguntó. Negué con la cabeza. Sonrió invitándome a salir con la mirada.

¡Infiernos!

Le agradecí de nuevo y me encaminé a la salida. Sentí un pequeño brazo sujetar el mío y como me jalaban por el pasillo.

-No te apures, ella siempre es así.- sonrió. Asentí contagiandome de su emoción.- Vamos, te mostraré las aulas de tu rama en último año. Sonreí.

-Gracias, Alice.- tomé su mano y acompasé mi ritmo al de ella.- Heidi me dijo que puedo checar mis asignaciones de aula para pintura.- Ella sintió vigorosamente.- Esto…

-Te daré mi teléfono en un momento, puedes enviaremos por mensaje y los apartaré para tí, de todos modos, los que más se apartan son de efectos visuales, pero cada alumno tiene derecho a un aula para uso personal por periodo.- Asentí.

Alice me arrastró por las instalaciones, era mucho mejor que mi escuela anterior, realmente era una Universidad que te daba las herramientas, me comentó que debía dar de alta algunas cosas como una cuenta personal para clases personalizadas, o inscribirme a clases por tema en el periodo. Trataba de retener todo lo que podía, ella hablaba demasiado rápido, tiraba de mí y me llevaba de un lado al otro. Cuando me di cuenta mi móvil sonó sobresaltándonos. Me excuse y le sonreí.

Edward.

Sentí mi corazón saltarse un vuelco. Me apresuré a contestar apartándome un poco de la fila. Alice me había convencido en pasar por un smoothie de frutas en la cafetería frente al parque, ella corrió a formarse y me centré en la llamada.

- _Hola, cariño._ \- dijo su voz de terciopelo en mi oído. Gemí internamente. Su voz hacía que mis huesos se esponjarán un poco. Sonreí.

-Hola.- murmuré.- Te dejé un mensaje, perdón por no poder contestarte antes.- me excuse. Río.

- _He extrañado demasiado tu voz, hermosa_.- murmuró haciendo que mis mejillas se tiñeran se rojo.- _Me di una ducha y me quedé dormido, te conteste hace poco, pero supuse que estabas ocupada_.- dijo amable. Asentí.

-Estoy en la Facultad, más bien, en una cafetería cerca.- reí.- Conocí a una amiga, interesante.- dije mientras me giraba a ver a Alice, platicaba animadamente con una chica un poco más alta que ella rubia.

- _¿Crees terminar pronto?_.- preguntó.

-Sí, me ayudo a conocer las instalaciones, pero no creo tardar, ¿porqué?.- dije curiosa.

- _Quiero verte._ \- susurró. Sentí como mis piernas se aflojaban un poco.- _¿Puedo pasar por ti a la Facultad?_.- dijo en el teléfono.

-Claro, ¿te envió la ubicación?.- pregunté emocionada.

- _No es necesario_.- río.- _Te veo en 5._ \- dijo lanzándome un beso. Reí.

-Que sean menos.- murmuré a lo que él el río.

Colgamos y me quedé quieta mirando el móvil un momento.

-¿Alguien especial?.- preguntó Alice a mi espalda. Me asombré y me giré a ella.

-Sí.- dije mientras las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta. Junto a ella esta un chico alto, de aspecto desgarbado pero con ligeros músculos marcados, tenía una chaqueta negra sobre una camisa color marfil, su cabello estaba hasta sus hombros, de color caoba traía dos bebidas en sus manos. Me ruboricé. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y sonrió. Ojos azules de un tono más oscuro que los de Rosie o Jasper.

Alice río.

-Bella, este es Demetri.- dijo mientras lo señalaba. La miré boquiabierta.- Belikov, esta es Isabella Swan.- dijo a lo qué el sonrió más, mirándome con un poco de impresión y algo más.

Se acercó a mí y delicadamente tomó mi mano para besarla en el dorso.

Carraspeé.

-Mucho Gusto.- murmuré.

-El gusto siempre será mío.- dijo con una voz varonil. Había algo en sus ojos que me atraía, me sentía nerviosa, cohibida. No era nada parecido a lo que sentía cuando veía a Edward, pero sentía un ligero impulso. Gruñí internamente.- Heidi me contó que te habías inscrito, me fascinaron tus piezas de "Penumbras de un Amor" dijo haciendo que me ruborizara.

-Gracias.- sonreí sincera.- Fueron piezas sin proceso, solo surgieron.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Excelente.- me alabó.

Alice a mi lado se hizo a un lado y tomó una de las bebidas de sus manos.

-Te compramos uno de estos.- dijo mientras me lo entregaba. Agradecía.- es de Fresa, Menta y Chocolate.- dijo emocionada. Sonreí.

-Suena delicioso.- dije mientras lo probaba. Gemí. Era algo que probaría por todo este semestre.

Demetri me veía a los ojos mientras bebía un sorbo del suyo. Sentí mi pulso acelerarse, una parte de mi inconsciente me decía que estaba mal, esto no debía pasar, nada de todo esto debía pasar con alguien más que no fuese Edward, pero ¿porqué lo sentía?. Fruncí el seño.

-¿Les parece si nos sentamos un momento?.- dijo Belikov mientras Alice asentía.

-Me iré en unos minutos, pero puedo acompañarlos.- agregué tratando de mantenerme alejada lo más posible de esa mira penetrante. Asintieron.

Abría las sillas para nosotros y le agradecí sin verlo a los ojos.

-Alice me comentó que Heidi te dijo de unirte a nuestro consejo.- comentó. Asentí reacia.- Es una buena opción, analizamos muchas cosas, mantenemos recursos para la facultad y la mayoría a tenido piezas o colecciones en exposición.- dijo observándome.- eres perfecta.

Casi me atraganté.

-No lo sé.- comenté.- No dudó que sea una gran experiencia, pero no sé si es lo que estoy buscando, más que nada me interesa realizar más piezas en escultura, tengo que terminar una colección de pasteles y no quiero saturarme con tantas actividades.- me encogí de hombros.

-Eres una mujer fascinante, Isabella.- murmuró. La forma en la que dijo mi nombre, no me agradó del todo. Sonreí.

-Gracias.- dije apenada.- supongo.

-¿Que vas a hacer para la parte de animación?.- preguntó Alice. Sonreí.

-Estoy empezando un corto básico, aún estoy trabajando en eso, pero quiero mejorar mi concept.- reí.- Lo necesito.- me sonrió.

-Eso suena muy bien, Bella.- dijo Alice rebotando en su asiento. Le agradecí.- Vendrán por ti.- preguntó sonriendo. Asentí.

Observé mi reloj y seguro habían pasado más de 5 minutos, mire mi móvil y había una llamada de Edward. Me sobresalté.

-Creo que debo irme.- murmuré apresurada, empecé a sentir mis manos sudar.- Debe estar buscándome.- murmuré.

-Es una pena que nos dejes tan pronto, hubiese sido bueno que pudiese presentarte al consejo.- sentí la presencia de Demetri a mi costado, me sobresalté.- Supongo que si deseas, puedes esperar unos minutos, más, no?.- dijo sugerente.

Carraspeé.

-Gracias, pero debo irme.- me calcé mi morral y tome el vaso de smoothie.- Me pasas la cuenta luego, Alice.- dije a lo que ella le resto importancia.- sonreí.- Gracias.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte en persona, Isabella.- dijo Demetri mientras me besaba, muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios. El movimiento había sido tan repentino que no podía empujarlo como hubiese querido. La sorpresa había sujetado mi cuerpo al suelo. Esto estaba mal.

Un carraspeo me sobresalto. Me giré y vi esos orbes esmeraldas que me volvían loca. Su seño estaba fruncido y veía firmemente al hombre a mi costado. Bajé la mirada.

-Edward.- dije acercándome a él. Palpé su antebrazo, descubierto por el suéter color márfil arremangado en sus codos, traía unos vaqueros negros y zapatos cerrados.- Chicos.-me giré, sintiendo su agarre firmemente en mi cintura. Sonreí.- Les presento a Edward Cullen.- dije a lo Alice chilló.

-Así que tu eres la persona especial.- dijo rebotando. Edward la miró divertido su expresión tornándose más amable pero seguía con el seño fruncido.- Es un gusto conocerte, es un gran partido, Bella.- dijo sugerente. Reí nerviosa.

-El gusto es mío.- dijo esperando su nombre.

-Soy Alice, a partir de ahora la inseparable de Bella.- dijo besando mi mejilla. Sonreí.- Este es Belikov.- presentó.- Algo así como la versión masculina de Bella, pero sin el carisma o la dulzura de ella.- me guiñó un ojo.

-Nunca podría compararme ante este diosa.- dijo Demetri mientras me veía fijamente. Escuché detrás de mí el retumbar del pecho de Edward, su mano bajo de mi cintura a mi vientre, mientras enganchaba su pulgar en la cinturilla de mi pantalón, me ruboricé. Afiancé mi agarré sobre su mano y di un paso atrás.- Gusto en conocerte.- dijo el castaño enfocado al fin su vista en Edward.- ¿El novio supongo?.- preguntó alzando una ceja, parecía preguntar con malicia, ocultando algo.

Fruncí el seño, el agarre de Edward vaciló en mi cadera. Sonreí.

-Mi novio.- aclaré mientras me colgaba a besar sus labios suavemente.- Edward Cullen.- recordé. Demetri me sonrió, pero fue más una mueca, lo miró y estrecharon sus manos, me di cuenta de que la piel de Edward era más pálida que la de Belikov, los músculos en el brazo de Belikov estaban menos tonificados que los de mi medico de ojos verdes.

¿En que mierda estaba yo pensando? Parpadeé.

-Un gusto.- dijo Edward con los ojos apretados. Suspiré.

-Es hora de irnos, te veo en dos días, Alice.- dije despidiéndome de ella. Sonrió y me tendió mi móvil que al parecer había dejado de nuevo en la mesa. Parpadeé y le agradecí.

-Descansa tu mano.- sonrió. Asentí

-Nos vemos, Demetri.- murmuré. El me sonrió seductor, se iba a inclinar a besarme de nuevo pero esta vez fui más rápida.- Otro día quizá puedas presentarme a los miembros del consejo. Nos vemos.- Tomé la mano de Edward y nos encaminé a la puerta.

Lo sentía detrás de mí, cruzamos la calle y estábamos por terminar el parque, cuando recordé que no sabía donde había dejado él su coche. Me detuve, bebí un sorbo de mi smoothie y observé a mi alrededor. Sentí como soltaba mi mano. La sensación de vacío casi me hace llorar. Lo miré.

-¿Edward?.- pregunté.

El camino rumbo a lo que parecía un estacionamiento sin mirarme. Mi corazón se arrugó. ¡Infiernos!

Lo seguí en silencio hasta que alcanzamos su deportivo. Edward poseía un auto ecologico, si mi conocimiento no fallaba, era un Fisker Karma, uno de los coches híbridos mejor acoplados a la protección del medio ambiente. Las luces parpadearon y sonreí.

-Edward.- lo llamé de nuevo. No me miró. Empecé a sentirme cabreada.

Se detuvo en la puerta del copiloto y la abrió para mí. Me crucé de brazos. Me miró con la ceja alzada y bufé.

-Bella.- gruñó. Mientas caminaba al asiento del conductor. Gemí.

Alcé mi ceja. Me apresuré a dejar mis cosas en el asiento y lo seguí antes de que entrara en el coche. Jale su camisa y me miró.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?.- dije frustrada. Me erguí rápidamente recuperando el aliento y me giré de nuevo a él.- Te estoy hablando desde hace unos pasos y me ignoras, ¿que es?.- pregunté con mis manos en jarras.

El gruñó mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello y su rostro. Lo miré sorprendida. Estaba por empezar a gritarle cuando solo pude proferir un gritito de sorpresa al sentir como me tomaba de la cintura, me aferraba contra sí y nos metía al coche mientras sus labios se estampaban con los míos. Jadeé en su boca, sentí una de sus manos abandonar mi cintura mientras movía algo en el tablero, las puertas se cerraron, se escucharon los seguros, los vidrios se tornaron levemente más oscuros y su mano regreso a mi cuello, acercándome más a él. Aferré mis manos a su cabello, tirando de él mientras sentía mis piernas acomodadas a horcajadas en sus caderas, gemí al restregar nuestros sexos sobre la ropa, un gemido salió de mi boca al sentir su exitación, el bajó sus labios a mi abdomen, subió lentamente al tiempo que su mano bajaba hasta mi sujetador, subió mi blusa lo mínimo y deslizó de un jalón la tela de la prisión que ejercían en mis pecho. Gemí. Su lengua se enroscó en mis pezones, sentía su humedad cavidad tirar demandante de ellos, mis dedos aferrados en sus cabellos. Suspiré al sentirlo desabrochar mis pantalones.

-Edward.- sintiendo su mano aferrarse a mi ropa interior.

-Te deseo.- murmuró. Sonreí. Masajeé su cuero cabelludo y me dejé hacer. Sentí su mano empezar a perderse debajo de mis pantalones, sobre mi tanga, mientras sentía mi humedad recorrer mi centro. La expectación del momento me llenaba.

-Edward.- gemí de nuevo.

-Mía.- murmuró en mi abdomen. Algo dentro de mí hizo clic.

Tiré de sus cabellos, demandante, para que me mirará, sus pupilas estaban oscuras y me veía perdido. Besé su boca, lentamente, lo miré de nuevo y el deseo seguía ahí. Besé su frente y mis manos volaron a la hebilla de su cinturón, desabroché sus pantalones, metí mi mano debajo de sus bóxer, mordiendo mi labio al sentir su longitud. Jadeamos ante el contacto.

Sus ojos rodaron en sus cuencas, besé su boca lentamente, mientras me acomodaba un poco más, removí mis pantalones y mi ropa interior, lo miré. Me veía excitado y sorprendido.

-Bella.-jadeó.

-Shh.-lo callé.-si necesitas estos, es tuyo.- murmuré contra su boca. Mi mano guió su miembro a mi entrada, sentí mi cabeza empujarse para atrás al sentir mi cavidad estrecharse. Su miembro se abrió paso en mi interior de una certera estocada, mis manos se aferraron a sus hombros, mientras mi caderas se movían frenéticas. Jadeaba en su boca. Escuchaba el amortiguado sonido de nuestras carnes chocar entre sí, mis caderas se apresuraban a encontrarlo. Lo besé.

Sentí mi vientre lleno, calido. Suspiré.

Abracé su cabeza mientras mis dedos se perdían en su cabello, besé sus labios, de manera traviesa, mordiéndolos con los míos. Sentí sus manos aferrarse de mis pechos a mis caderas, apretando mi carne al tiempo que detenía mis movimientos para embestirme con firmeza. Gemí en su boca.

-Edward.-jadeé.

-Bella.- gimió en mi cuello. Sonreí.

Apretó más su agarre en mis caderas, sentí como acomodaba su cuerpo colocándome en una posición más inclinada y movió sus caderas con desenfreno.

Grité.

-Mierda.-escuché que masculló entre mis pecho.- Estoy cerca.- susurró. Asentí, abrí un poco más mis piernas, lo que me permitieron mis pantalones en mis muslos y suspiré.

-Edward.- jadeé, grité el tiempo que sentía mi centro explotar en un montón de sensaciones, el temblor ataco mi cuerpo, sentí como mi interior se volvía aún más cálido al sentir su miembro derramarse dentro de mí. Un ultimo temblor sacudió mi cuerpo, provocando que me abrazara a su pecho, me aferré a sus hombros y descanse mi cabeza en pecho. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas, el esfuerzo en el reducido espacio, las sensaciones y el deseo flotando a nuestro al rededor.

Sonreí.

-Bella, yo.- dijo. Lo callé.

-Solo bésame.- murmuré contra sus labios.- y así olvidaré tu pequeño arranque de celos.- gruñó. Reí.

-Ese hombre.- gruñó.- Sonreí acaricié su rostro y bese su frente, sus párpados, su boca.

-Olvídalo, el único hombre aquí eres tú.- dije besándolo de nuevo.

-Tu hombre.- sentenció. Reí. Negué.

-Mi novio.- murmuré a lo que ambos sonreímos. Nos fundimos de nuevo en un beso cargado de pasión, sabíamos que no se repetiría lo del auto, pero el deseo prevalecía, nuestras bocas luchaban, carne con carne. Si bien esta no era la idea de ninguno para nuestra primera vez, había tenido razón. El cielo había echado chispas, en el segundo que este hombre había entrado en mí y seguirían los fuegos artificiales, pensé.

En el futuro cercano.


	10. No te metas conmigo

Chapter 10.

-Maldita sea.- escuché el gruñido de mi acompañante.

Me giré a mirar a mi acompañante con el seño fruncido. Aún me sentía débil de las piernas, y el ritmo de mi corazón a penas comenzaba a normalizarse, pero estaba satisfecha. Con ayuda de Edward me había acomodado en el asiento del copiloto, estaba enfocada en sostener mi cuerpo lo suficiente para acomodar mi ropa interior y mis pantalones, ignorando la debilidad de mis piernas, por el ajetreo, la posición y el orgasmo que había experimentado. Mordí mi labio.

-Bella.- murmuró mientras sus dedos se perdían en su cabello. Súbitamente el movimiento de su mano golpear contra el volante me alarmó.- Lo lamento yo.- suspiró.- Está no era la manera de hacer las cosas.- murmuró enterrando su cabeza en sus manos aferradas al volante, al final se había girado hacia la ventana, ignorándome.

No pude contener la mueca que se formó en mi rostro, desistí en mi intento de subir mis bragas y abrochar mi pantalón y trate de contener las inmensas ganas de golpearlo que hacían hormiguear mis manos. Lo miré esperando que me devolviera la vista, que me explicará de qué demonios iba esto. Observé que no se movía, seguía con la mirada perdida en la ventana, sus manos blancas ante el fuerte agarre del volante.

Sonreí irónica, terminé de abrochar mis pantalones y como pude ubique mi bolso, tiré de él y suspiré mientras mi mano se detenía en la puerta.

-Creo que mejor me voy a casa.- dije mientras salía del auto sin colocarme debidamente mi bolso. A la mierda la gloria post-coital.

Salí del auto a toda prisa, mis piernas protestaron un poco y sentí un leve entumecimiento en mi entrepierna, pero no importó, solo necesitaba llegar a mi auto, detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos y enfurruñarme por 2 años en mi habitación.

Escuché el ruido sordo de la puerta cerrarse, rebusqué en mis pantalones las llaves de mi auto cuando sentí mi cuerpo ser halado hacía atrás. Me había estrellado contra algo duro, mientras sentía la calidez de un cuerpo chocar contra mí. Jadeé. Sentí nervios, me había tomado por sorpresa, observé a mi alrededor y todos pasaban continuando con sus vidas, al parecer no había logrado salir del estacionamiento, por lo cuál no era probable que alguien viera nuestro intercambio.

-Nunca.- susurró, con una voz oscura. Me giré a mirarlo, pude notar en sus pupilas el desconcierto y la vergüenza. Contuve mi corazón.- Nunca más vuelvas a huir de mí.- gruñó.

Suspiré.

Sentí sus manos en mis caderas, aferrando mi cuerpo tembloroso entre el suyo y la fría pared. Observé a un costado, no quería verlo, no quería encontrarme de nuevo con su vergüenza.

-Por favor.- dije encontrando mi voz al cabo de un momento.- Sólo deja que me vaya a casa.- murmuré observando la calle.

Sentí como el agarre de sus manos en mi cuerpo cedía, tomó mi barbilla entre sus dedos, obligándome a mirarme, cerré los ojos.

-Bella.- parecía abatido.- Mírame.- pidió. Suspiré y encontré nuestras miradas, había desconcierto, dolor, parecía no comprender lo que pasaba, quise rodar los ojos. Yo era la que estaba en shock ante todo esto. Él se avergonzaba de lo que paso, él había dicho que fuéramos con calma, que todo a su tiempo y en un arrebato henos aquí, ninguno entendiendo la situación y un abatimiento ensombreciendo mi alma.

-¿Qué pasa?.-dijo haciendo que arqueará mi ceja. ¿Es en serio?

Gruñí.

Sentí como había quitado sus manos de mí, me había movido un poco, logrando que su espalda estuviese enfocada a la calle, suspiré y lo miré a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?.- pregunté irónica.- Eso es lo que me pregunto, yo.- suspiré exasperada.- primero mi día iba de maravilla, toda emocionada por pasar tiempo contigo, conocerte, hice mis diligencias y todo iba bien, bromeamos en el teléfono y a los siguientes minutos tu todo encabronado.- dije. Estaba segura que hacía ademanes, pero no importaba, no tenía cabeza para estar jugando.- No entiendo que te avergüenza tanto, Edward.- dije a lo que vi la sorpresa en su mirada.- Sí, no puedes negarlo, lo vi en tus ojos, además.- giré mi vista al coche.- lo dijiste ahí dentro, esto no debió pasar.- arremedé.

-No entiendo que pasó.- continué más calmada.- Para mí estuvo perfecto, te deseo, desde el maldito primer momento que te vi, y que después de eso, de haber compartido esa intimidad, en la que todo se sintió.- dije buscando una palabra.- se sintió correcto, veo que te arrepientes, te avergüenzas y no sé si es por mí, por la situación el hecho de que no querías que pasará.- dije abatida.- conmigo al menos.

Sentí mi cuerpo encontrar la fría y dura pared, me recargué y lentamente me permití deslizarme hacia el suelo.

-Bella, yo.- dijo buscando las palabras. Lo sentí acomodarse a mi lado, giré mi cabeza al sentido opuesto de su mirada.

-Sólo deja que me vaya a casa.- murmuré.- olvida que pasó esto, olvida que nos conocimos, que todo esto si quiera pasó y ya.- dije haciendo un intento de ponerme de pie.- Quizá no debería decirte esto.- dije mientras me componía la mochila a los hombros.- Se que todo esto, ha sido muy rápido, desde el hospital.- aclaré.- acordamos tomarlo con calma, pero verte tan ofuscado, solo sentía la necesidad de demostrarte que desde que te conocí, no hay nadie más, no quiero conocer a nadie más, no quiero ver a nadie más.- dije bajo mi aliento.- Contigo se siente correcto, bien, como si te conociera de años y no solo de unas semanas atrás.- suspiré.- pero que importa eso ahora, ¿cierto?.- dije con una mueca.

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo del pantalón, sentí mis llaves, observé por el rabillo del ojo que se había puesto de pie, quería decir algo, caminé a mi coche. Sabía que si lo veía todo esto se iría a la mierda, y aunque no quería que esto terminará aquí, antes de si quiera empezar, pero no iba a obligarlo a mi presencia.

-Bella.- escuché que me llamaba.

Apresuré el paso. Estaba por salir finalmente del estacionamiento cuando sentí sus manos en mi cintura, sus pies chocaron ligeramente con los míos y no podía soltarme de su agarre, agache la cabeza y trate de contener mis lágrimas.

-Mierda, mujer.- gruñó.- ¿podrías esperar un momento?.- dijo respirando en mi cuello. Ignoré la sensación de mis piernas fallando ante la calidez de su aliento.- Lo que dijiste ahora.- continuó al cabo de un momento, sentía su nariz acariciar el punto detrás de mi oreja.- tienes razón.- un jadeó salió involuntario de mi pecho. Río.

-Todo esto es abrumador, desde que te vi tendida en el suelo, inconsciente sentí la incontrolable necesidad de protegerte, de estar cerca tuyo.- murmuró si alejar su rostro de mi oreja.- cuando te vi en el hospital, Dios, sólo quería besarte, mirar tus ojos, perderme en ellos. Esto es demasiado jodido para mí, Bella.- asentí.- No me avergüenzo de tí, de haberte tomado en mi auto, diablos, no!.- dijo sonriendo.- Fue la cosa más excitante y placentera en mi vida.-me giré a verlo sorprendida.

-Pero.- me silencio chocando sus labios fugazmente con los míos.

-Te deseo en maneras y situaciones que te escandalizaría solo de saberlas.-dijo algo avergonzado.- pero quería que todo esto.- acarició mi mejilla.- nosotros, que todo sea perfecto, quiero dártelo todo, Bella. No debí ceder a mis deseos de que fueses mía, no debí tomarte así, no después de que fui yo el que te pidió que encontráramos el sentido de esto, nena.- admitió mientras acariciaba mi nariz con la suya.- pero mierda.- sonreí.- en el momento en que estuve dentro de ti, todo fue tan claro.- aceptó.- lo he descubierto ahora, con tus palabras, al verte alejarte de mí, maldición.- aferró sus manos a mi cuello y me besó de nuevo.

-Edward.- suspiré en sus labios.

-Quiero todo contigo, Isabella.- observé sus ojos y el verde de su mirada estaba más encendido, resplandeciente.- quiero darte todo lo que tengo, no puedo alejarme de ti, demonios. No quiero.- concluyó.- Sé que es rápido, lo dijiste, pero también es cierto que siento que es correcto, que sería un completo idiota si dejo que te escurras de mis manos, si pierdo esto, Bella.- dijo mientras acariciaba mi cintura con su mano y rozaba nuestros labios. Sentía mi cuerpo sin voluntad, me movía a donde él me moviese, cerré los ojos, mientras asimilaba su aliento, cálido chocando contra mis labios, aferré mis manos a los cabellos en su nuca y me deje hacer.

-Te quiero, Bella.-abrí muy grandes los ojos. Él me veía tímido, lo había dicho tan rápido y tan bajo, que pensé por dos segundos que había sido mi imaginación. Él me sonrió, observó mis pupilas y su sonrisa creció en su rostro.- Te quiero, Bella.- dijo nuevamente, sin quitar su sonrisa. Sentí como mis labios se movían para imitar su cara, aferré mis manos a su cuello y me lancé a sus brazos.

Sus manos apretaron mi cintura, cálidas, demandantes. Mis labios chocaron con los suyos, mi lengua no tardó en encontrarse con la suya, sentí como subía su mano a mi cabeza para mantener mi rostro pegado al suyo. Nuestras bocas se movían reconociéndose, parecían encontrar un camino trazado con anterioridad, tiempo atrás. Sonreí en sus labios.

Me separé de él, aún aferrada a su cuello, mis pies parecían no tocar el suelo, su brazo me sostenía a su altura firmemente mientras nuestras respiraciones volvían a la normalidad. Suspiré en sus labios.

-Te quiero.- murmuré. Observó mis ojos y sonrió. Me regaló esa sonrisa torcida que desde que la había visto en el hospital, se había convertido en la causante de mi perdida de sentido. Sus orbes brillaban de emoción. Sentí mi corazón hincharse.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir que lo qué pasa entre nosotros, es un error.- murmuré contra su cuello. Lo sentí estremecerse, apoyó su cabeza en la mía y beso mi frente, al tiempo que sentía sus brazos rodearme y sostenerme contra su pecho. Afiancé mi agarre.

-Solo deseo que todo esto.- dijo mientras rozaba su nariz en mi cuello.- nosotros, sea perfecto, como lo mereces.- murmuró.

-Todo es perfecto, por la sencilla razón de qué es contigo.- dije escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello, delineé de arriba a abajo su masculino cuello con la punta de mi nariz, deposité un ligero beso y suspiré.- Todo esto también es nuevo para mí, pero aunque parezca apresurado, abrumador.- suspiré.- siento que cada beso, caricia y momento que comparto contigo.- suspiré.- se siente correcto.- dije segura.- démosle una oportunidad, Edward.- murmuré en su cuello. Sentí su cuerpo estremecerse entre mis brazos.

Asintió.

-¿Que hiciste conmigo, mujer?.- dijo enterrando su rostro en mi hombro.- No puedo dejar de desear tus labios.- susurró a mi oído mientras sus caderas empezaban a deslizarse contra las mías, lento, tortuoso.- Tu cuerpo me atrae, es como si con cada paso que das mi cerebro aceptará que estar lejos de ti no está permitido.- gruñó.- Ese chico.- dijo gruñendo. El sonido retumbo en su pecho y sonreí.- La forma tan descarada en que te veía, como te tocaba, solo quería romper sus huesos, a milésimas.- gruñó.

Acaricié su pecho mientras reía, trace leves círculos en su pectoral y alcé la cabeza a encontrar sus labios.

-Solo importa la manera en que mi cuerpo se deshace por qué quien lo toque.- dije acariciando su seño.- quien me bese.- besé sus labios.-seas tú.-susurré en su boca.- Solo tú, Edward.

Sonrió.

Abrazó más mi cuerpo y nos acercó en un beso. Lento, cargado de deseo contenido, pertenencia, este beso, se sentía como lo más íntimo que habíamos compartido, a pesar de que hace minutos acabábamos de entregar nuestros cuerpos al deseo. Edward Cullen se estaba metiendo bajo mi piel, y aunque no me gustará admitirlo, ahora sabía que tenía que detener lo qué sea que mi mente había pensado cuando había visto a Belikov, era algo que no entendía, pues en este momento esa atracción, el nerviosismo que me había provocado mi colega, se reducía a nada al sentir los labios y los brazos de Edward reclamarme para sí.

-Quiero tocarte y besarte siempre, Bella.- dijo mientras besaba mis labios. Asentí.- Pero en verdad ese chico no me agrada.- sonreí.- Te ve como un trofeo, un objeto.- gruñó.- Eres más que eso.-sentenció.- eres hermosa, inteligente, ingeniosa, malditamente sexy.- suspiró.- eres mi perdición, Isabella.- gruñó. Lo besé.

-Sé mi novia.- urgió. Sonreí.

-¿Ya lo soy, no?.- pregunté mientras aferraba mis brazos a su cuello. Sonrió de lado, mi sonrisa favorita.

-Formalmente.- susurró.- quiero que todos sepan que eres mía, que ya no estás en el mercado.- reí. Me miró frunciendo el seño y rodé los ojos.

-Es usted demasiado posesivo, Dr. Cullen.- murmuré. Me miró apenado, pero me di cuenta que al mencionar su título un brillo travieso había cruzado sus ojos. Sonreí ante lo adorable que se veía.

-Eres tú.- susurró.- Desde que te vi, tenía miedo de perderte, de alejarme de ti, quería tocarte como nadie más pudiese hacerlo, besarte, hacerte sonreír.- dijo acariciando mi nariz con la suya.

Me derretí.

-Sí.- dije en un murmullo.- que todo mundo se enteré.- sonreí.

Sonrió de vuelta. Apretó mis caderas contra su cuerpo y junto nuestras bocas en un nuevo beso, hambriento, pletórico, sentía la sonrisa en nuestros labios, la calidez en mi corazón y la necesidad de sentirlo cada vez más cerca. Sentí su mano bajar a la cinturilla de mis jeans, la anticipación de sus movimientos me tenían en ascuas, sentí nervios al recordar que seguíamos en un lugar público, pero sentía que no podía negarle nada a Edward, negármelo a mí. Sonreí. Bajé mi mano por su espalda acariciando sus músculos, sintiendo como temblaba del deseo. Estamos dispuestos a revivir el momento en el auto. Él dentro de mí, pero un sonido nos interrumpió. Gemí.

La risa de Edward nos hizo romper el beso y sentí el calor de mis mejillas extenderse, enterré mi rostro en su cuello mientras nos sentía temblar por su risa. Mi estomago volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Gemí.

-Vamos, amor.- dijo besando fugazmente mis labios.- Te llevaré a comer.-dijo divertido. Me soltó y sentí como mis piernas permanecían un poco débiles al tocar el suelo. El me miró y yo le resté importancia con la mano.-¿Estás bien?.- preguntó contrariado.

Asentí sin atreverme a mirarlo.

-Sí.- dije mientras tomaba su brazo para estabilizarme.- A pasado algún tiempo desde.- dije en un susurro mientras me encogía de hombros.- ya sabes.- dije sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

Edward me miró y vi como la revelación ocurría en sus ojos. Sonrió.

-Eres un engreído.- dije escandalizada. Río. Aferró su brazo a mi cadera para darme apoyo mientras nos encaminábamos al coche. Sentía la emoción irradiar de su cuerpo, caminaba orgulloso. Rodé los ojos sonriendo.-deja de regodearte.- dije fingiendo estar molesta.

Me adelanté a él y podía escuchar su diversión detrás de mí. Sonreí y giré los ojos. Hombres. Cuando estuvimos cerca del auto, corrió a abrir la puerta para mí, como todo un caballero, besé su mejilla y le sonreí agradecida.

Me acomodé en el asiento, era un coche bajo, por lo que no pude evitar sentir una leve molestia al abrir mis piernas para acomodarme en el asiento. Hice una mueca.

-Creo que tengo un cojín más mullido en el maletero.- murmuró con diversión. Lo miré sin entender.- puede ayudar a tu entrepierna.- dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo. Lo miré con la boca abierta mientras reía y cerraba la puerta por mí. Su risa fue lo último que escuché, hasta que se situó a mi lado y no pude evitar golpear ligeramente su hombro, logrando que riera más.

-No cabes en tus pantalones, cierto?.- dije bufando y cruzándome de brazos. Me miró alzando una ceja divertido.

-Cariño, el problema no es ese.- dijo mientras acomodaba su cinturón.- en mis pantalones entro perfecto.- sonrió.- tú, pareces ser la del problema.- dijo riendo.

Bufé.

-Hay una manera de solucionarlo.- dije a lo que el me instó a continuar con una mirada, mientras se abría paso por el estacionamiento.- Quizá lo mejor sea que te mantengas fuera de mis pantalones.- dije retándolo. Su cabeza se giró tan rápido a mirarme que solo atiné a sentir el coche frenar de golpe, y la mueca de Edward. Parecía que acababan de atropellar a su cachorro, o que le había dado un fuerte golpe en el abdomen.

Reí.

-Bella.- dijo en un quejido.

-¿sí?.- pregunté alzando una ceja.- ¿no que querías hacer las cosas bien?.- reí a su puchero.

-Tu dijiste que ya no importaba.- dijo como un pequeño regañado.- Creí que ya estábamos en la Etapa 3.- murmuró. No pude evitar la risa.

-Eres demasiado adorable, cariño.- dije acariciando su mejilla.- Y puede ser.- dije pensativa.- deja de meterte conmigo y podremos discutir el qué puedas volver a entrar en mis pantalones.- dije a lo qué el sonrió.

-Dalo por hecho, querida.- dijo mientras nos sacaba a la avenida principal. Reí.

Después de hacerlo en el auto, aunque lo negase, estaba segura de no poder mantener mis manos para mí a partir de ahora. Edward era grande, sí, pero planeaba practicar lo suficiente, como para evitar más entumecimientos de mi entrepierna.

Sonreí.

Ahora que empezábamos con lo formal, era lo básico en la relación, no? Mantener horas y horas de sexo caliente con mi sensual y adorable novio médico. ¡Oh my!, gemí internamente al imaginarlo de nuevo dentro de mí, moría por comenzar con mis deberes de novia.

Observé de reojo a mi sensual medico y le lancé un beso, al verlo encontrar mi mirada, reír y continuar con nuestro camino a no sé que lugar. Giré los ojos.

-Solo deja el aleatorio, Bella.- dijo Edward divertido. Bufé y oprimí el botón.

Habíamos caído en un cómodo silencio mientras nos abrimos paso por las calles de Vancouver. Edward había dicho que iríamos a un lugar muy especial, esperaba que no fuera demasiado elegante, tenía seguramente el aspecto de alguien sin hogar, después de haber follado con mi novio en su auto. Sonreí.

-Ya puedes decir ¿a donde vamos?.- pregunté de nuevo. Río.

-Es una recomendación de mi madre.- dijo a lo qué lo miré. Encontró mis ojos y sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa.- Sip, ella sabe de esto.- dijo renuente. Reí.- No es como que se lo hubiese podido ocultar.- bufó.- al menos no después de que mi hermano le dijo que pase horas examinándote.- dijo rodando los ojos. Me ruboricé.

-Mierda.- Río.

-Le dije que no pasó nada, nena.- me guió un ojo. Suspiré aliviada, el que le dijeran a la madre de tu novio que habías pasado horas a solas con él en tu habitación, no era una muy buena primera impresión, por ningún lado donde lo vieras. Hice una mueca.- En fin, ella va ahí con sus amigas, el menú es bueno, nos ayudó a reservar.- se encogió de hombros.- además que el dueño del lugar es el hijo de un colega de mi padre.- Sonreí.

-Haciendo uso de sus contacto, doctor.- dije divertida. Me miró con una sonrisa tímida.- Me incliné a besar su mejilla.- Gracias.- sonrió.- Sólo espero que no sea demasiado elegante, Ed.- dije mientras intentaba quitar las pequeñas arrugas en mi blusa.

Él me observó con una intensa mirada. Alcé mi ceja.

-Nunca me habían gustado los diminutos de mi nombre.- hice una mueca apenada.- Pero en tus labios, suenan calientes.- aceptó. Reí.

-Deja de ser un pervertido, me vas a distraer.- Reímos.- Me gusta como suena Ed.- acepté.- podemos dejar el "Edward" para ocasiones especiales.- dije traviesa, me miró interrogante.- como cuando vuelvas a meterte en mis pantalones, por ejemplo.- canturree. Reí al escuchar el gutural gruñido que salió de su pecho.

-Vas a matarme, Isabella.- dijo serio. Sonreí.- Y el lugar es lindo.- aceptó.- pero tú luces hermosa, amor.- dijo guiñando un ojo. Mis mejillas se volvieron rosas.

Bufé.

-Lo dices para entrar en mis pantalones.- Río.

-Quizá.- aceptó riendo.- pero es una verdad absoluta.- tomo mi mano entre la suya, mientras se detenía para comenzar a estacionarse.- Siempre luces hermosa.- dijo besando mi dorso. Sonreí y me acerqué a besarlo fugazmente.

-Tú tampoco estás tan mal.- susurré. Reímos.

Aparcó y bajo enseguida del auto, rodeó el coche y se detuvo a abrirme la puerta. Le agradecía y tomé su mano. Entrelazó nuestros dedos y nos encaminamos a la entrada. Al parecer era un hotel, me detuve.

-¿Pasa algo?.- preguntó. Lo miré con una ceja arqueda. El observó la entrada y río.

Me acercó a besar mi cabeza sin soltar nuestras manos y me sonrió.

-El restaurante esta dentro, pervertida.- dijo riendo. Lo miré apenada. Besó mis labios y tiró de mí hacia el interior. Un joven botones nos dio la bienvenida, sentí la mano de Edward soltar mi mano y rodear mi cadera, sonreí y me enfoqué en observar los detalles en el decorado del recibidor. Caminamos por el lateral, hasta un pequeño podium dónde un señor de mediana edad nos sonrió expectante.

-Bienvenidos a _Hawksworth_.- dijo sonriendo.- Caballero, dama.- nos observó.- ¿Tienen reservación?.- dijo mirando el gran libro frente a él. Edward dio un paso al frente.

-Edward Cullen.- dijo con esa voz gutural, sentí mi entrepierna estremecerse.

-Ah, claro.- dijo el hombre mientras sonreí.- por aquí, por favor.- Tomó dos menús de un gabinete cercano y lo seguimos al interior. Era hermoso.

La decoración era moderna, limpia. Era un restaurant elegante, pero para un almuerzo a mitad de la semana no iba tan mal vestida. Sonreí agradecida. El anfitrión nos indicó una mesa en el centro, con una vista agradable de la ciudad pero sin estar cerca de los ventanales, la tenue música de fondo era agradable. Edward abrió la silla para mí y le agradecí. Se sentó frente a mí y tomó mi mano de nuevo, sobre la mesa. Sonreí.

-Desean ordenar algo para comenzar.- dijo el anfitrión mientras nos entregaba los menús.- Nuestro vino español es ideal para abrir el apetito.- sonrió.

Hice una mueca.

No me apetecía comenzar con el vino, no tenía nada en el estomago y no era tan adepta al alcohol, no es como si fuese a emborracharme por una copa, pero quería pasar un tiempo consciente y agradable con mi novio. Sonreí.

Edward me miró y me sonrió.

-Estaría bien una copa.- me encogí de hombros. El anfitrión sonrió. Edward apretó mi mano y asintió.

-Traiga la botella.- dijo sonriendo. Lo miré alzando una ceja.- En realidad es delicioso.- aceptó tímido. Sonreí.- ¿Que se te antoja?.- dijo acariciando mis dedos. Sentía como su tacto, inocente, suave hacía estragos por todo mi cuerpo.

Lo miré.

-¿Sinceramente?.- pregunté mordiendo mi labio. Río a lo que yo sonreí. Me enfoqué en el menú y cabecee.- quizá la hamburguesa o el sandwich de pollo.- dije sopesándolo. Río.

-Bien, te parece si ordeno una entrada?.- dijo aún acariciando mi mano. Asentí. Levantó su mano y en segundo un chico vestido de camarero se nos acercó.

-Bienvenidos, soy Eric.- dijo señalando su gafete. Le sonreí amable.- ¿Listos para ordenar?.- Asentimos.

-Bella.- dijo Edward. Mordí mi labio.

-Una Hamburguesa Hawksworth, por favor.- dije mientras cerraba mi menú. Observé a mi novio quien sonrió.

-Cerezas Hawksworth para compartir y el pato en salsa de hongos, por favor.- dijo mientras entregaba al chico nuestros menús. Eric terminó de anotar y agradeció mientras se retiraba.

-Postre?.- pregunté observándolo. El se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo algo por tu boca y las cosas dulces.- dijo sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa.

-Cuéntame de tí.- dije decidida mientras acomodaba la servilleta en mi regazo. El se recargó en su asiento y sonrió.

-Tengo 27.- comenzó. Interesante.- Soy medico.- rodé los ojos ocasionando que riera.- Mi padre es un Cirujano retirado, mi madre es un as de la asesoría inmobiliaria.- sonrió.- incluso tiene un jingle solo para sus ventas.- Reímos.- Tengo un hermano adolescente.- rodó los ojos, a lo cuál reí.- Tengo mi propio departamento.- pensó.- Ya no estoy soltero.- dijo guiñando un ojo. Sonreí.

-Quizá a esa ultima parte deberías decirla un poco más alto.- dije mientras observaba como una de las camareras, nos observaba desde la barra, o bueno, más bien trataba de devorarse a mi novio. Edward siguió mi mirada y río.

-¿Celosa?.- dijo divertido. Bufé.

-¿de ella?.- dije arrogante.- Nop, pero no me gusta que te observe con ganas de verte desnudo.- dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos. Edward sonrió.

-Eso es solo para ti, cariño.- dijo mientras se acercaba y reclamaba un beso. Sonreí ante la anticipación.- Parece que no será difícil meterme en tus pantalones, cierto?.- preguntó divertido.

Rodé los ojos.

-Deja de meterte conmigo, Edward.- dije seria mientras bebía un sorbo del vino.

El sonrió.

-Oh, pequeña, eso será dificil, pues desde que te vi, una de las cosas que mas he querido es meterme contigo.- dijo sugestivo. Sentí como el liquido se atoraba un poco en mi garganta.

Edward río.

Dios mío, este hombre era un monstruo.

Estúpido y sensual médico.


	11. Falling You

Chapter 11

Suspiré.

-¿Bella, cariño?.- dijo mi madre saliendo de la cocina con algunas bebidas. Observó mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza y una sonrisa divertida se postró en su rostro.- ¿Que tal tu día?.- dijo juguetona.

Sonreí y me espabilé un poco.

-No estuvo nada mal, mamá.- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Edward es increíble y la facultad es muy buena también.- reí.

Mi madre me sonrió y me ofreció una copa de la piña colada.

-Phil, quiere que lo acompañemos a una cena de negocios en dos semanas, cariño.- dijo mientras dejaba la charola en la mesita de entrada.- ¿Crees poder liberarte un poco?.- dijo apenada. Fruncí el seño.

-Mañana te confirmo.- dije dando u sorbo a mi bebida.- Tengo que poner aún algunas fechas con dirección, pero lo más seguro es qué si, madre.- dije mientras ella frotaba mi brazo en aprobación. Le sonreí y me encaminé a mi habitación para refrescarme.

Suspiré recordando el beso de despedida de Edward al regresarme a casa. Sonreí. Nuestra cita había sido maravillosa, habíamos charlado un buen rato, me había contado de sus planes para comenzar una investigación médica en cuanto a parálisis faciales, lo interesado que estaba en mis proyectos y qué él me apoyaría en lo que pudiera. Cabe mencionar que se ofreció para posar desnudo de vez en cuando, claro, bajo la intimidad de una habitación y sin nadie más cerca. Sonreí.

Me sentía demasiado emocionada con mi vida, parecía que a pesar de que vivíamos en una ciudad nubladas, al estar con él me sentía emocionada, cálida, realmente feliz, cómo quién disfruta un día soleado.

Deje mis cosas en la mesita de la entrada de la habitación, me desvestí hasta quedar en ropa interior, necesitaba darme una ducha, olía algo especial después de ese fantástico encuentro en el auto de Edward, lo qué me recordaba que debía comprobar que mi auto hubiese regresado a casa. Estaba por checar el sistema de seguridad de la casa desde mi laptop, cuando el sonido de mi Móvil me distrajo.

Sin comprobar el identificador de llamadas, lo llevé directamente a mi oído, me aproximé a mi escritorio y me dispuse a comprobar la seguridad de mi auto.

-¿Hola?.- dije al auricular.

-Follaron.- escuché la voz de Rosalie del otro lado del teléfono. No pude contener la carcajada que se me salió.- Y fue muy bueno, mierda. Eres una perra con suerte, hermana.- reí.

-Rosalie ¿Qué demonios?.- dije mientras sostenía mi móvil con mi hombro y tecleaba la contraseña para las cámaras.- ¿De qué hablas, rubia?.- pregunté.

Escuché la risa de Rosalie.

-Sí follaron, Rose.- escuché la voz de Jasper al otro lado de la línea. Maldición, estaba en altavoz. Sentí el rubor de mis mejillas y me concentré en buscar la cámara del garaje mientras ignoraba a Rosalie.

-No seas presuntuoso Jasper.-dijo mi rubia amiga.- El que hayas follado a Bella no te hace el único que la conozca, menos cómo la conozco yo. Sentí como mi corazón caía a un acantilado, junto con mi cabeza y una piedra sobre ésta.

Jasper del otro lado parecía que se estaba atragantando con algo. La risa de Rose llenó el ambiente.

-¿Creyeron qué no me iba a dar cuenta?.- dijo entre risas.- Vamos, denme algo de crédito, mi hermano salió de la habitación de mi amiga al día siguiente, había un condón usado en la papelera de tu habitación, Bella. No soy así de estúpida.- dijo tornándose seria.

-Rose.- comencé, pero escuché como me hacía guardar silencio.

-Calma, chica.- dijo mientras movía cosas a su alrededor, escuchaba el tintineo de algo de cristal por el teléfono.- Me alegra que al menos haya sido con Jasper, es un bastardo con suerte, y no me molesta, al final, supongo qué era cuestión de tiempo.- dijo suspirando.- Pero no era para esto para lo qué te llamaba.- dijo con algo de chispa en su tono de voz.

Sentí mi alma descansar tranquila, de verdad se escuchaba como si no tuviese ningún problema con qué su hermano hubiese sido mi primero, además de que al parecer mi coche estaba en el garaje, mi padre estaría muy contento al ver que su sistema de piloto automático funcionaba de maravilla. Suspiré y cerré la portátil.

Recordé a mi amiga en mi teléfono y me encaminé a la silla que colgaba del techo con el remoto de la habitación en mi mano.

-¿Qué necesitas Rose?.- dije mientras me sentaba a admirar el paisaje, estaba oscureciendo, el sol se comenzaba a ocultar detrás de las montañas, y el cielo estaba de un tono violáceo.

-¿Crees que puedas acompañarnos mañana de compras?.- dijo emocionada.- Hoy no fuimos a Montreal, hay ofertas y outlets, Bella.- dijo emocionada. Reí.

-Lamento no haberte devuelto la llamada, y supongo que iré.- dije resignada.- Tal vez pueda comprar algo para la Universidad.- dije mientras jugaba con mi cabello.- por cierto, hay algo que quieras decirles.- dije nerviosa.

Rose río.

-Ya sabemos que follaste, querida.- dijo a lo que yo bufé.

-La vida no es solo sexo, Rosie.- reímos.- Es acerca de Edward, hoy se puede decir que formalizamos.- dije mientras cubría mi cara con mi mano y la recargaba en mis rodillas. El gritó de mi amiga me hizo reír.

-Eso es genial, Bella!.-gritó.- Jasper, parece que nuestra chica ya tiene novio.- reí más fuerte.- Espera, no, márcale tú.- escuché el movimiento brusco y algunos golpes en el teléfono.

-¿Bella?.-la voz de Jasper me hizo sonreír, al entender que se debía lo último.- Me alegro mucho que todo este saliendo bien, cariño.- asentí.- Sólo tómalo con calma, está bien?.- dijo como un verdadero hermano, sentí mi corazón cálido.

-Sí, Jazzy.- Dije conmovida ante lo dulce que era.- Edward es increíble, y me alegra que les agrade, saben que ustedes son muy importantes para mí.- dije lanzándoles besos por el móvil.

-Nosotros también te amamos, pequeña.- dijo Jasper. Hubo algo de silencio y luego un bufido.- Te paso a Rose, nos vemos mañana para viajar, cariño, recuerda traer un chaqueta.- Reímo ante el tono "maternal" que había usado.

Me despedí de Jasper y le desee buenas noches. Había pasado casi tres horas hablando semidesnuda en mi habitación con Rosie al teléfono, me había preguntado del sexo con Edward, la facultad y le había comentado incluso de lo que había pasado con ese chico de la facultad.

-No lo sé, Bells.- dijo contrariada.- En verdad siento que es algo a ponerle atención, pero eso no significa que sea bueno, chica.- Asentí.

-Lo sé, Rosie, todos fueron amables, pero Dimitri, no lo sé.- dije exasperada, me dejé caer en la cama y suspiré.- Espero que no sea un problema.-dije suplicante.

-También yo cariño.- concordó.- pero tranquila, para eso está Jasper, y ahora Edward dijo pícara.- reímos.-No lo puedo creer, Bells, ese doctor es caliente.- dijo suspirando como adolescente.

Reí.

-Claro, pero según recuerdo no tanto como su amigo, no?.- dije para ver si Rose mordía el anzuelo. Escuche solo el silencio y podía imaginar a mi amiga ruborizándose al otro lado de la línea.-Vamos, Rosie. Habla.- la insté.

Soltó un pequeño y agudo grupito y reímos.

-Emmett es realmente caliente, Bella, pero debo tomarlo con calma.- dijo seria.- Me gusta ese hombre, para más allá de un revolcón, en lo cuál no es nada malo.- dijo sugestiva. Reí.- pero es un playboy.- suspiró.

Fruncí el seño.

-¿Quién mejor que tú para lidiar con él, Rosie?.- dije dándole ánimos.- Eres hermosa, con una gran personalidad y siempre que se equivoque, puedes patear su trasero.- reímos.

-Así es chica.- seguimos riendo. Mi amiga suspiró y sonreí al imaginarla enamorada.- Espero que todo salga bien, Bells.- dijo bajito.

-Por supuesto que sí, Rosie.- la animé.-Tu te encargarás que Emmett McCarthy se vuelva loco por ti amiga.- sonreí.

-Gracias.- dijo lanzándome un beso.- En fin, debo dormir algo, descansa igual, Bella. Pasaremos por ti al medio día.- dijo lanzando dos besos.- Nada de sueños calientes, debes descansar. Reímos.

Corté la llamada y me quede un momento mirando el techo, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y emoción en mi pecho. Hice un pequeño baile de victoria y suspiré.

Me puse de pie y me encaminé a tomar un relajarte baño.


	12. Good Morning

Chapter 12

El sonido de la alarma me taladraba la cabeza, sentía una ligera punzada en la parte de atrás de mi cerebro. Gemí mientras le permitía a mi cuerpo estirarse en la cama, sintiendo la frescura de las sábanas. Sonreí.

Me giré sobre mi espalda y me abrí paso entre el edredón. La Luz del día entraba de lleno en la habitación, sentía mis pechos libres contra la suavidad de las sábanas y al parecer solo había logrado ponerme una bragas. Me quité el cabello del rostro y a tientas busqué el control y mi móvil.

Al parecer encontré mi móvil primero, ignorando la luz en la habitación lo desbloquee para darme cuenta que tenía 3 llamadas perdidas de Edward y varios mensajes. Sentí como su un palo de escoba en mi espalda me hubiese obligado a levantarme, lo cuál fue un rotundo error, sentí el dolor en mi cabeza y recordé esas copas de vino en el restaurante y la copa de piña colada de Reneé. Gemí.

Primero lo primero, me tiré de nuevo en la cama buscando el control, lo encontré debajo de mi pierna, cerré las persianas eléctricas y me relajé en la cama. Me estiré por el vaso de agua que mi madre siempre dejaba en nuestras mesas de noche, me acomodé en la cama para no ahogarme y busqué pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

Mientras bebía lentamente el agua tomé mi móvil.

9:40 am.

Maldición debía darme prisa, tenía hasta medio día para arreglarme y debía marcarle a Edward. Observé los mensajes y todos eran de Rosalie, me enviaba las ofertas que había encontrado para hoy, algunas eran realmente buenas. Obligué a mi cerebro a concentrarse y mientras cubrí mis pechos desnudos con las sábanas me acomode entre las almohadas mientras oprimía el número de contacto de Edward.

Al 5 bip escuché su voz.

 _"Hola, estás llamando al teléfono del Dr. Edward Cullen, estoy ocupado ahora, puedes dejar un mensaje, o si es una emergencia, comunícate al Hospital para una cita. Gracias."_

Sonreí.

-Tienes una voz caliente, Dr. Cullen.- dije dejando un mensaje. Reí y colgué la llamada. Observé el reloj de nuevo y solo habían pasado 10 minutos, salí de un salto de la cama y me encamine a mi closet. Tomé unos vaqueros de mezclilla, me puse un brassier blanco y una blusa básica blanca holgada, me calcé los vaqueros que me quedaban ajustados y tome mis botines negros de gamuza. Corrí a mi baño a cepillarme los dientes y arreglar un poco mi cabello.

Una vez estuve presentable, tome la chaqueta de cierres color negro, mis gafas de sol y bajé las escaleras.

-Buenos días.- saludé a mis hermanas y mi madre que compartían un desayuno saludable en la encimera.

-Buenos días, hija.- dijo mi madre ofreciéndome algo de jugo.- ¿Desayunas algo?. Negué bebiendo mi jugo.

-Voy con prisa, madre.- dije mientras tomaba una manzana.- Debo ver a Edward.- sonreímos.- Iré con Rose y Jasper de compras, al medio día.- dije mientras mordía mi manzana.

Mi madre asintió.

-¿Porqué ella puede salir de compras y yo no?.- dijo Tanya mientras deja su tenedor con gran estruendo. Victoria y yo suspiramos, bese el tope de la cabeza de mi pequeña hermana y serví algo más de jugo.

-Tanya.- dijo mi madre cansada.- Bella no terminó el crédito de mi tarjeta y la suya en menos de dos días, hija.- dijo mi madre observándola escéptica. Tanya bufó y bajo la vista revolviendo su desayuno.- Tú padre esta demasiado enojado por eso, por cierto.- dijo bufando y bebiendo de su jugo.

Sonreí.

-Siento eso.- dije encogiéndome de hombres.- En fin, las veré después, chicas.- dije despidiéndome con la mano.

-Compra algo bonito para mí, Bells.- escuche el grito de Victoria al llegar a la puerta. Asentí.

-Claro enana!.- salí a la entrada de la casa rumbo al garaje por mi auto. Acomodé mis cosas en el asiento y me apresure a salir de la calzada. Le envié a Rosie un mensaje al salir a la bifurcación y sonreí.

-Hola, buenos días.- dije alcanzando el counter de la recepción.

La chica que estaba detrás tenía un montón de papeles regados por el escritorio. Alzó la vista y me dedicó una sonrisa amigable. Al parecer "Laurie" no estaba por ningún lado. Sonreí de vuelta.

-Buenos días.- dijo la chica.- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?.- preguntó mientras ordenaba unas hojas en la carpeta metálica.

-Estoy buscando al Dr. Cullen.- dije sonriendo.- No tengo una cita.- la corté antes de que pudiese hablar.

Asintió y me dijo que esperase un momento. Termino de guardar las carpetas metálicas en el archivero y me sonrió. Salió de detrás del escritorio y me dijo que la siguiera.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?.- preguntó.

-Bella Swan.- la chica me miró y sonrió con más énfasis. La miré extrañada y solo me indicó que la siguiera.

-Pase, Srita. Swan, el Dr. la verá en un momento.- dijo mientras me abría la puerta del consultorio y me sonreía.- Si se le ofrece algo, el Dr. Cullen tiene un pequeño frigobar en ese librero dijo mientras me señalaba un mueble detrás de mi escritorio. Asentí y le agradecí.

Me dediqué a observar el consultorio de Edward, olía a limpio y a su colonia, sonreí. La camilla cubierta con una suave sábana blanca, el escritorio de madera oscura al final del espacio, los grandes libros y figuras desmontables de de cerebros y partes del cuerpo, la vista de su oficina no era especial, pero era acogedora, reflejaba un jardín con flores y bancas del hospital. Me senté un momento en el escritorio y observé a los enfermeros y enfermeras caminar con los pacientes, algunos doctores sentados en lo que parecía la terraza de la cafetería mientras reían y bromeaban entre ellos.

Estaba algo absorta en la vista frente a mí que no sentí la puerta abrirse, hasta que fue algo tarde.

-Hijo, buenos días.- dijo una voz varonil. Me giré abruptamente hacia la puerta para quedarme de piedra.

Un hombre, casi de la estatura de Edward, con la complexión masculina e imponente de mi novio estaba frente a mi, arrugas de la edad cubrían sus facciones, pero era atractivo, tenía hoyuelos juguetones cerca de su boca, su cabello corto, lacio y rubio con signos de algunas canas, vestido con una camisa de vestir verde, que resaltaba el blanco de su piel, con pantalones de mezclilla y mocasines.

-Oh.- dijo el hombre frente a mí.- Buenos días.- dijo mientras su mirada era amable y su sonrisa se torcía, recordándome la sonrisa de cierto médico de ojos verdes. Gemí internamente.

Edward debía llegar en cualquier momento. Me moví del escritorio y me encaminé a la puerta. Lo observe y le sonreí.

-Buenos días.- saludé tendiéndole mi mano.- Soy Bella Swan.- dije, siendo consciente de la mirada de entendimiento y la sonrisa pícara que se formó en su rostro.

-Hola, soy Carlisle.- dijo estrechando mi mano, su agarre era firme, sus manos gruesas y suaves al mismo tiempo, amablemente tiró de mi para saludarme con un beso en la mejilla.- Soy el padre de Edward.- dijo mientras me sonreía abiertamente.

Asentí.

-Amor.- escuché la fuerte voz de Edward seguido de un golpe en la puerta.- ¿Papá?.- dijo mientras veía de mí a su padre que se había puesto a mi costado, recargando parte de su peso en la camilla del consultorio. La sonrisa de Edward se amplio lo suficiente mientras pasaba a abrazar a su padre, palmearon sus espaldas como saludo.

-Que bueno verte, hijo.- dijo Carlisle, mientras palmeaba el rostro de Edward.-Venía a invitarte a desayunar a la cafetería.- Río.- pero realmente puede ser otro día, regresamos ayer de California con tu madre, dijo que te espera para cenar este viernes y espera pronto conocer a tu novia.- dijo dedicándome una mirada.- Va a enloquecer si se entera que la conocí antes que ella.- dijo divertido.

-Papá dijo Edward firme. Se separó de su padre y tomo mi mano, sonreí. Paso su brazo a mi alrededor y dejo un casto beso en mis labios.- Dile que la veo el viernes, y a tu invitación, podría ser interesante desayunar juntos, no crees amor?.- dijo observándome esperanzado.

Sentí mi estomago estrujarse, pero el Dr. Cullen se veía agradable, además, Edward ya conocía a Reneé y a Phil.

-No creo que sea cómodo Edward.- dijo su padre.- No queremos importunar a Bella.

Sonreí.

-No tengo ningún problema en desayunar juntos, Dr. Cullen.- Edward frunció un poco los labios, tome su mano y me sonrió.

-Por favor, dime Carlisle.- dijo mientras sonreía.- y si les parece bien, yo encantado.- sonreímos.

-Esta dicho entonces.- dijo Edward mientras daba una palmada, me miro y acarició mi mejilla, sentía su mirada vagar de mis ojos a mi boca. Intenté removerme un poco pues no estábamos solos. Pero la mano de Edward se sentía agradable en mi mejilla.

Un carraspeo nos alertó.

-Iré a apartar una mesa.- dijo Carlisle medio riendo. Sentí mis mejillas calentarse.- Los espero en la cafetería.- dijo saliendo del consultorio.

Esperamos a que la puerta se cerrará y justo cuando iba a saludar a Edward con los buenos días, sentí como sus labios ya se encontraban en los míos de manera demandante, mientras me levantaba para sentarme en el escritorio detrás de nosotros.

Sus labios eran suaves, fríos por el aire acondicionada pero gentiles, sus manso apretaron mi cintura subiendo al comienzo de mis senos y a mi cuello. Sentí como se colocaba entre mis piernas, mis manos se aferraban a sus cabellos y a su espalda cuando sus labios descendieron a mi cuello.

-Edward.- gemí mientras acariciaba y tiraba de sus cabellos contra mi cuello.- t-tú.- dije pero sus manos en mis pechos me cortaron la respiración.- Tu padre.- dije en un jadeo.

Gruñó.

-Te necesito, cariño.- dijo mientras besaba de nuevo mis labios, removió mi chaqueta de mis hombros y sus manos alcanzaron la cinturilla de mis jeans. Dios mío mi cuerpo ardía. Sentía cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas en mi cuerpo, su cuerpo fuerte y varonil entre mis piernas. Desabrochó mis jeans y lo detuve.

-De verdad.- dije encontrando mi voz.- Tú padre nos está esperando.- dije al sentir sus labios en mi cuello y el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Bella.- súplica.- por favor.- dijo mientras acariciaba mis caderas y arremetía contra mí, sentí su miembro duro como una roca rozar mi sexo. Oh Dios.

Sentía mi cabeza dar vueltas, las sensaciones en mi piel y mis sentidos. Mierda.

-Al demonio.- gruñí.- Más te vale que sea rápido, Cullen.- dije mientras comenzaba a desabrochar sus pantalones. La suave risa de Edward llenó mi corazón. Lo besé y sentí como sus manos se perdían en mis pantalones, deslizó mis bragas y mis vaqueros hasta mis pantorrillas. Me devolvió el beso haciéndome sentir su lengua en contacto con la mía, me tomó de las caderas provocando un jadeo, lo que provocó que mordiera un poco mi labio mientras lo sentía que me depositaba en la camilla. Mis manos terminaron con sus pantalones pero no logré llegar a sus bóxers, me aferré a su cabello al sentir sus dientes morder mi labio, sonrió y se separó de mí. Lo miré expectante, deseosa y contrariada. Observé como terminaba de bajar el zipper de sus pantalones, deslizaba sus bóxers y su prominente y grueso miembro salía a la superficie. Sentí mi garganta seca.

Verlo con su bata de medico a medio vestir, con el cabello revuelto por mis caricias y sus labios hinchados me encendió como nunca. Lo observé deslizarse por el hueco entre mis piernas, haciendo que riera, me observó y mientras besaba de nuevo mis labios de manera demandante, me posicionó al borde de la camilla. Mordí mi labio de expectación, escuché su gruñido, su pulgar rozó mi clítoris provocándome ligeros espasmos.

-Relajate, Bella.- dijo con la voz ronca de deseo.

Asentí y lo observé. Lo empujé a mi perdiéndome en su boca. Sentí su punta en mi entrada y un jadeo provocó que soltara su labio, aferrándome a su cuerpo mientras sentía como me llenaba lentamente.

-Date prisa.- dije sin aliento.

Me miró y sonrió, lo miré con el seño fruncido, iba a reclamarle que no se daba prisa cuando sus lentas y cadenciosas estocadas aumentaron de súbito la velocidad. Un lastimero jadeo salió de mi garganta, ante la sorpresa. Estábamos en un consultorio, Dios mío. Me aferré a su cuerpo, sintiendo sus manos en mis caderas y mi trasero, mientras entraba y salía de mí de manera frenética, mordí mi labio para evitar que mis maderos salieran de mi pecho. Esto era delicioso.

Sentí mi cuerpo cerca de la liberación, faltaba poco, gemí y Edward me besó para acallar los sonidos, tomó mis caderas más cerca de él, provocando que arqueara la espalda acercando nuestras pelvis, rozando mi clítoris con su vientre y haciéndome sentir un hormigueo maravilloso. Grité un poco.

-Shhh Bella.- dijo en un murmullo. Sentí como se aferraba al borde de la camilla detrás de mí sin dejar de entrar y salir, mi clítoris seguí siendo estimulado por su cuerpo, mi espalda arqueada y su rostro en mi cuello, permitiéndome escuchar los leves y sofocados jadeos y gruñidos que solo lograban excitarme aún más. Lo apreté contra mía, presionando de alguna manera mi clítoris, cuando sentí como todo mi cuerpo explotaba, la rigidez se apoderaba de mí, mientras lo sentí arremeter unas cuantas veces más, para alcanzarme.

El gruñido que salió de su pecho me dio escalofríos y prolongo mi propio placer, sintiendo como mi interior retumbaba al ritmo de su liberación.

Sentí como los temblores cesaban y mi cuerpo se tornaba esponjoso. Me dejé caer en la camilla recobrando la respiración, sentí el peso de su cuerpo sobre mí, dejo un leve beso en la base de mi cuello, lo cuál me hizo estremecer, sonrió.

-Mi padre nos está esperando.- dijo mientras se recomponía y salía de mí. Rodé los ojos.

-Ahora lo recuerdas.- dije aceptando la toalla desechable que me tendía para asearme un poco. Ya se había abrochado los pantalones y compuesto un poco su cabello, lo observé mientras desechaba la toallita, había limpiado el exceso de sus fluidos y los míos de mi entrepierna. Debía hacer una cita pronto con un ginecólogo de confianza. Sonreí. Me subí los vaqueros y mi ropa interior, compuse mis pechos en mi sujetador y busqué mi chaqueta.

-Aquí tienes, cariño.- dijo mientras me ayudaba con la chaqueta y me daba un beso en los labios.

-Gracias.- lo besé de nuevo.- Vamos, dije mientras repasaba mi cabello con mis dedos, coloqué de nuevo mis gafas de sol en mi cabello y sacudí un poco mi ropa.

Me ofreció su mano para salir del consultorio para encontrarnos con su padre. Le sonreí y tomé su mano. Salimos a una estancia donde ahora la chica que me había recibido parecía un poco abochornada, dos mujeres nos veían algo cabreadas y un señor al fondo, cerca del garrafón de agua solo nos observaba divertido. Gemí internamente y sentí mis mejillas calentarse.

Edward me atrajo hacía sí, rodeando mi cuerpo con su brazo, para dejar su mano en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros y con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Bufé.

-Solo venía a decirte que voy a ir de compras con Rosie a Montreal, Cullen.- dije picando su abdomen. Me miró sonriendo y se encogió de hombros.

-Solo te doy razones para re-abastecerte de ropa interior, mi amor.- dijo riendo. Rodé los ojos.

Pero él tenía razón, debía comprar más ropa interior, la cuota que tenía no iba a aguantar tanto si seguíamos así. Sonreí.

Estúpido y Sensual doctor.


	13. Big as a Heart

Sentí como Edward tomaba mi mano mientras me guiaba por los pasillos rumbo a la cafetería. Había pensado que desayunaríamos con su padre, quizá más adelante, en un lugar menos concurrido, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero me sentía algo nerviosa por conocer a su padre.

Carlisle parecía alguien agradable, guapo y muy educado, pero no dejaba de ser el padre de mi novio.

-Tú camisa esta fuera de tu pantalón hijo.- susurró Carlisle al pasar a nuestro lado. Sentí el calor en mis mejillas y enterré mi rostro a centímetros de mi plato.- Tranquila hija.- dijo mientras me ofrecía un plato con tostadas. Tome una y le sonreí apenada.- Esme y yo lo hacíamos todo el tiempo dijo con un carcajada al escuchar el gemido desesperado de su hijo a mi lado. Sonreí.

-Por favor detente.- dijo Edward a mi costado, mientras se ponía de pie, me fijé que su camisa ya se encontraba de nuevo fajada a sus pantalones, me miró y con un guiño se levanto por algo más del buffet.

Estábamos en la terraza de la cafetería de los doctores, lo qué veía era cientos de batas blancas y uniformes azules. Cuando habíamos terminado con nuestro pequeño encuentro Edward me había guiado a la cafetería, donde Carlisle, su padre, nos esperaba en una de las sillas del fondo, con algunos platos con porciones pequeñas y bebidas de desayuno. Se había puesto de pie para abrir mi silla a lo que le agradecí con un asentimiento y el solo había sonreído amablemente.

El padre de Edward era bastante educado, sin mencionar su perfil atractivo que seguro había traído a más de alguna enfermera y colega babeando por los pasillos. Carlisle me había comentado, mientras Edward se ofrecía por ordenar algo de desayuno, qué no tenía más que año y medio que se había jubilado, para poder disfrutar de su esposa y su tiempo en familia.

-Y dime, Bella.- dijo mi "suegro" mientras tomaba bocados pequeños de hoy cakes.- Cuéntame un poco de tu familia.- pidió, pero su tono daba a entender que si me rehusaba no habría ningún problema. Sonrío.

-Es un poco complicado.- dije mientras bebía algo de jugo para humedecer mi garganta. El asintió y regreso su vista a su comida, parecía algo decepcionado. Carraspeé y el me sonrió, su gesto me recordó a Edward cuando hacía bromas o era descuidado. Sonreí de vuelta.

-Mi intención no es incomodarte, hija.- dijo poniendo su mano sobre la mía. Asentí.

-No hay problema, pero muchas gracias.- dije. Sentí como la silla a mi costado se deslizaba y la figura de Edward se dejaba caer en la silla, traía un plato repleto de comida y uno más balanceado. Puso ambos entre nosotros y me sonrió.

-Puedes tomar lo qué quieras, cariño.- dijo guiñando el ojo y acercándose a besar mi frente. Sonreí y tome algo de las salchichas asadas de su plato. Besé su mejilla y me giré a Carlisle.

-Mis padres se casaron muy jóvenes, pero enamorados.- comencé. Edward me miró y luego a su padre, me encogí de hombros y el pareció comprender. Sonrió y beso mi mejilla.- Mi madre no había terminado su formación, cuando quedo embarazada, pero habían decidido qué se encargaría de eso cuando yo hubiese crecido un poco, sin embargo cuando tenía 4 años mi madre había decidido poner fin a su vida en California.- dije encogiéndome de hombros, no me sentía víctima de nada, pues quizá mi infancia no hubiese sido ideal, pero no fui infeliz. Carlisle me miró paciente y Edward tomó mi mano mientras seguía comiendo.- No es algo ideal, pero fui feliz.- dije sonriéndoles.

Carlisle me devolvió la sonrisa y me animó a continuar.

-En fin.- suspiré.- Mi madre y yo nos mudamos a California, dejando a mi padre en Seattle, donde a pesar de su tristeza, decidió emplear su tiempo en crear su propia empresa de tecnología, él era muy inteligente.- dije emocionada. Carlisle frunció el seño y sonreí triste.- Falleció tres veranos atrás.- me miró comprendiendo y me dio un apretón paternal en el brazo.- Mi madre conoció al poco tiempo a mi padrastro, Phil Thompson.- dije a lo que Carlisle me miró asombrado.

-¿Tu padrastro es "The Shark"?.- preguntó emocionado.

Asentí sonriendo.

-Sí, de hecho ese apodo surgió en casa, el es increíble.- dije recordando a Phil y sus negocios.

-Ya lo creo, uno de sus seminarios en Manhattan, logró que Esme y yo incrementaremos el valor de algunas de nuestras acciones.- dijo mientras se recargaba en la silla.- Es genial, Bella.- dijo emocionado.

Reí.

Edward a mi lado rodó los ojos y me ofreció algo de comida. Sonreí y abrí mi boca para él. Me miró y solo atiné a notar como tragó con dificultad. Sonreí pícara.

-Phil es muy bueno en los negocios, y por eso hemos tenido que mudarnos.- dije aclarando.- siempre hay alguien que lo requiera, cuando mi padre falleció decidió tomarse un tiempo para que yo me adaptara, más que nada porqué entre él, mi madre y mis hermanas ya eran una familia.- dije algo incomoda.- A pesar de todo cuando cumplí 12 años había decidido volver con Charlie, mi madre aceptó, pensando que me aburriría pero volvería pronto.- reí.- y no fue así.

Miré a Carlisle y me sentí algo avergonzada.

-Lo que quiero decir es que mi madre no era mala, pero la hija de Phil, Tanya, era algo caprichosa, y era realmente insoportable estar a su alrededor.- me justifique. Carlisle río.

-Te entiendo, yo también tengo dos medios hermanos, y sí, adolescencia es díficil.- confirmo. Asentí.- Tú padre no volvió a casarse?.- preguntó curioso.

Negué.

-Tenía una relación bastante formal con Sue, una colega de su antiguo trabajo, pero nunca llegaron a formalizar.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.- Charlie era más como yo, se tomaba su tiempo para las cosas que le importaban.- sonreí.- Pero Sue era agradable, cuando me mudé con él, hacíamos casi todo juntos, a pesar de su agenda y su trabajo, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos.- sonreí recordando a mi padre.

Carlisle asintió.

-Lamento mucho tu pérdida, hija.-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano en un apretón. Asentí agradecida.- Disculpa que te diga esto.- dijo algo apenado, pero a pesar de las tribulaciones con las que has tenido que lidiar, eres una gran persona.- dijo mirándome paternal.- Sentí mis mejillas cuálidas y mis ojos húmedos.- Me alegro mucho que mi hijo te haya encontrado.- sonrió.

-Edward es maravilloso.- dije sin pensar.

A mi lado, el susodicho se atragantó un poco. Lo miré más apenada.

-La suerte fue para mí, cariño.- dijo mientras besaba suavemente mis labios. Carlisle río complacido.

Estaba por molestarlo un poco cuando el sonido de mi móvil resonó a nuestro alrededor.

Los miré con una disculpa y ambos sonrieron. Edward parecía intrigado.

-Dsculpe, seguro es Rosie.- dije esto último para Edward.

Asintió y me ayudo a salir para poder hablar.

-Hola?.-dije desbloqueando mi móvil.

-Isabella.- dijo Rose emocionada.- ¿Estás lista?.- preguntó casi gritando. Reí.

-Calmate, rubia.- dije a modo de saludo.- Y sí.- dije dubitativa.- Estoy de hecho en el Hospital.- dije sintiendo mis mejillas calientes.

-Qué?.- dijo alarmada.- ¿Bella, estás bien? ¿Por qué no llamaste? Dios.- dijo mientras las palabras salían apresuradas de su boca.

-Rosie.- dije sobre su voz.- Calmate, estoy perfecto.- dije a lo que seguro me veía contrariada.- Sólo vine a ver a Edward.- dije bajito.

La risa de mi amiga retumbo por el móvil, seguro los del segundo piso también la escucharon.

-Oh, bueno.- dijo suspirando.- Pasaremos por ti en 15, chica.- dijo sin dejar de reír.- espero sean rapidos, nos esperan en el hangar.- dijo a lo que yo bufé.

-Sólo estamos desayunando, igual si puedes traer a alguien para que regrese mi coche, sería maravilloso.- dije enfurruñada.

Rose río.

-Claro, así se le dice ahora "desayunando.- dijo y soltó la carcajada. Le gruñí.- Te vemos en 15, pervertida.- reímos.

Nos despedimos con cariño y me encaminé de vuelta a la mesa guardando mi móvil en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

-Lo lamento.- dije volviendo a mi lugar. Carlisle me observaba tranquilo y Edward solo atinó a tomar mi mano, tiró de mí a su regazo impidiendo que me sentará como persona normal en la silla, y sentandome en su regazo.

Un leve grito salió de mi garganta provocando que los demás nos miraran, me ruboricé y enterré mi cara en el cuello de Edward. Sentí su cuerpo vibrar de la risa.

-Pudiste haberme matado.- le susurré.- Además, ¿Que van a pensar de tí tus colegas?.- dije golpeando juguetona mente su hombro.

Sonrió.

-Que suerte que estamos en un hospital, entonces.- bufé.- Y pues nada, que soy muy feliz.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, colocó un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, y rozó sus labios con los míos, pidiendo permiso. Suspiré y abrí mi boca para él.

Aferré mis brazos a su cuello y sentí como su cálida boca aceptaba mi lengua, el beso era lento, delicado pero no menos pasional, dejé que su lengua explorara lentamente mi cavidad mientras leves suspiros se perdían en nuestras gargantas.

Estaba empezando a hacer mucho calor aquí, de pronto el sonido de los cubiertos contra los platos me regresó al presente, por algún tiempo mi alrededor dejo de existir. Empecé a separarme de Edward cuando fuimos conscientes del sonido de una camara. Me giré.

Carlisle lució avergonzado, con el celular en sus manos y rascando su nuca. Edward con su rostro en mi cuello y mi mejilla solo río.

-Lo lamento, pero era de esos momentos para recordar.- dijo un Dr. Cullen apenado. Sonreí avergonzada.- Además, es mi prueba de que te conocí antes.- dijo guiñando el ojo. Edward ahora sí se carcajeó.

Los miré sin entender.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros.- Lo entenderás cuando conozcas a mi mujer.- sonreí.

-Basta, papá, la asustarás.- dijo Edward mientras con su nariz acariciaba mi mejilla, lo detuve, me estaba dando cosquillas, bese su nariz y perdí mis dedos acariciando su cabello.

-Lo dudo mucho hijo.- dijo Carlisle viéndome fijamente.- En fin, espero que todo este bien, Bella?

Lo miré sin comprender. Su vista viajo al celular que estaba en la mesa, que supuse era de Edward. La llamada. Asentí.

-Sí, era mi mejor amiga, ella pasará un tiempo aquí conmigo y mi familia, pero queríamos ir de compras hoy.- dije haciendo una mueca.- Ella ama comprar ropa, y pues yo necesito algunas cosas para la Universidad.- dije encogiéndome de hombros con una sonrisa.

Carlisle río.

-Espero que se diviertan mucho, hija.- Asentí. Cada vez que me decía hija, sentí mi corazón emocionado, no era para nada como cuando Charlie lo decía, pero sentía esa calidez qué con Phil. Sonreí.

-Sí, yo igual.

-Papá.- interrumpió Edward mientras tomaba su móvil.- Enviáme esa foto.- dijo con una sonrisa. Lo miré bufando. Carlisle río y se apresuró a enviarle la imagen a Edward.

-No tienes nada de que avergonzarte, Bella.- dijo Carlisle.- Por mi parte eres encantadora, y buena para mi hijo, Esme seguro quedará encantada contigo.- dijo emocionado. Lo miré agradecida.- Lo que me recuerda.- dijo viendo su móvil.- Mi esposa quiera que te invite a la cena que tendremos el viernes.- dijo apenado.- Es algo sencillo en realidad, la hacemos cada tiempo, puedes llevar a tu hermanita.- dijo a lo qué lo miré sin comprender.

Edward bufó.

-Victoria.- dijo haciendo que entendiera menos.- Mi padre se enteró por James que tu hermana menor va a su Instituto, mi madre quiere conocerla.- dijo Edward sonriendo.- Es algo así como el plan para hacer que James vaya al baile de fin de cursos, con alguien diferente.- dijo Edward mientras veía a su padre.

Carlisle sonrió y asintió.

-¿Alguien diferente?.- pregunté con la ceja alzada. Era demasiado protectora con mi hermana.

Carlisle trato de ocultar su carcajada.

-Te dije que lo notaría.- dijo Edward mientras acariciaba mi rodilla. Suspiró y mi observó.- Le he platicado a mi madre de ti, ella no te conoce y cree que eres encantadora.- sonrió con suficiencia.- James me dijo que iba con Vicky al Instituto cuando salimos de tu casa.- dijo, el apodo que uso con Victoria me conmovió.- Mi madre lo escuchó y me pidió que le hablara de ella, pero no tenía mucho que decirle, por lo qué al parecer ella se dio a la tarea de ir al Instituto y encontrarla casualmente.- dijo a lo que sonreí. Me imaginaba a Esme como una madre bastante divertida.

Carlisle sonrió con ternura en sus ojos recordando a su esposa.

-Mi hijo siempre ha tenido una especie de atracción por chicas mayores, en realidad, ha invitado a los bailes a maestras suplentes, y pues a Esme no le agrada del todo eso, quiere que se de una oportunidad.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- sin embargo, entendemos que pues Victoria puede no sentirse de ninguna manera atraída a James, pero sería agradable que tuviese una buena amiga.- aclaró. Sonreí.

Sí en realidad supiera.

-Pues puedo comentárselo a mi madre y a mi hermana, pero no prometo nada.- dije encogiéndome de hombros, más bien, sería decisión de ellas.- observé a Carlisle esperando que entendier. Me veía sonriendo.

-No pedimos más que eso, querida.- sonreí.- sin embargo si esperamos que puedas asistir.- sonrío.

-Si Edward no tiene problema, estaría encantada.- dije mientras observaba a mi novio, que jugaba con algunos mechones de mi cabello. Me observó y sonrió.

-Para nada, pensaba pedírtelo en esta semana de hecho.- dijo apenado. Besé su mejilla y sonreí a su padre.

-Esta hecho entonces.- dijo Carlisle juntando sus manos.

Sentí el sonido de mi móvil en mi chaqueta y me sobresalte. Era un mensaje.

 _Estamos fuera, chica!_

 _Xoxo_

 _Rosie._

 _P.S. Espero hayan terminado ;)_

Bufé.

-Creo que ya debo irme.- dije aceptando la ayuda de Edward para incorporarme.- Ha sido un placer conocerlo Sr. Cullen- dije mientras me giraba a sonreírle.

-Carlisle.- recordó. Asentí.- El placer fue mío, hija. Ya te considero parte de la familia ahora.- dijo meintras se acercaba a abrazarme. Dejé que me abrazará y sentí mi corazón a punto de explotar de felicidad. Me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y le agradecí de nuevo.

-Te acompaño.- dijo Edward. Lo detuve.

-Se nos hace tarde, y se que si nos despedimos como seguro tienes pensado, tardaré mucho más.- dije mientras rodeaba su cuello.- Ten un buen día, y salva muchas vidas.- besé sus labios de nuevo, de una manera más pausada y romántica. Sus manos descansaron en mis caderas y suspiró cuando decidí cortar el beso.

Reí.

Me veía con un puchero abatido.

-Te escribiré cuando aterricemos y en el transcurso del día.- dije mientras besaba de nuevo sus labios fugazmente.- Nos vemos el viernes Carlisle.- dije emocionada.

Observé por última vez a mi novio y a su padre que me despedía con la mano. Nunca antes había sentido mi corazón tan grande, esta experiencia de mudarse, empezar de nuevo, no era para nada comparable a tiempos anteriores, a pesar de que mi padre no estaba conmigo, sentí mi corazón hinchado de mucha felicidad, mi familia estaba conmigo. Phil me había hecho sentir tan amada, mis hermanas estaban bien y había conocido a un hombre maravilloso, qué cada vez parecía más fantástico que nunca.

Sabía que las cosas quizá estaban moviéndose demasiado rápido, pero con Edward todo parecía sentirse correcto y eso me daba paz, sonreí y me apresuré al estacionamiento. Este día parecía ser muy bueno.


End file.
